Harry Potter i Żywy Duch
by Ar-Murazor
Summary: Ciąg dalszy historii zawartej w siedmioksięgu JKR. Akcja rozgrywa się trzy lata po epilogu, Harry ma zatem czterdzieści lat. Opowieść ta respektuje wątki, zdarzenia i charaktery postaci zawarte w kanonie. Zachowuje też ogólny klimat świata HP.
1. Rozdział 1 Spotkanie o świcie

**Murazor**

**HARRY POTTER I ŻYWY DUCH**

_**Dalszy ciąg opowieści zawartej w siedmioksięgu J.K.R.**_

**korekta redakcyjna: magda2em**

**

* * *

**

_**Motto:**__  
Jeszcze przed chwilą przysiągłby, że w pobliżu nie ma żywego ducha.  
Tymczasem przed nim stał – żywy duch!  
Na szczęście w porę przypomniał sobie, że duchów nie ma.  
Tym bardziej żywych.  
__**J.D.**_

* * *

**Rozdział 1. Spotkanie o świcie**

Był blady świt sierpniowy. Nad dalekim przedmieściem Londynu noc powoli ustępowała. Niebo przybrało barwę stali.

Okna okolicznych domów wytłuczono albo zabito deskami na głucho. Pobliskie trawniki i ogródki były zaniedbane i zapuszczone, jakby od kilku dobrych lat nikt się nimi nie zajmował. O tak, to była zła dzielnica. Mówiono, że w niej straszy. I choć, co prawda, w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku mało kto wierzył w duchy, jednak „coś" sprawiło, że jakiś czas temu mieszkańcy jeden po drugim zaczęli sprzedawać swoje domy i wyjeżdżać – byle dalej stąd. Z nowych właścicieli nikt nie zagrzał tu miejsca na długo. W końcu cały teren kupiło duże, międzynarodowe konsorcjum. Podobno były plany, by postawić tu nowoczesne studio filmowe, lecz korporacja zbankrutowała, nim jakiekolwiek prace zdążyły się rozpocząć. Potem planowano stworzyć tu wysypisko śmieci, ale przez protesty organizacji ekologicznych sprawa ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie po sądach i urzędach bez widoków na zakończenie w najbliższej dziesięciolatce.

Na przekór wczesnej porze wokół panował zaduch, niczym przed popołudniową burzą. Powietrze stało nieruchomo, zamarł nawet najmniejszy powiew. Było zupełnie cicho, jeśli nie liczyć stłumionych gruchnięć gołębi, których guano utworzyło miejscami grube warstwy. Z kanalizacji unosił się nieznośny fetor. Mrok, zamiast się rozpraszać, gęstniał po rogach podwórek, w zakamarkach ulic, w kątach pustych garaży... Przypominało to krople czarnego tuszu rozpływające się w wodzie oglądane na filmie puszczonym wstecz.

Nagle ciszę przerwał odgłos rozbijanej butelki, rozpryskującego się szkła ciśniętego ze złością na trotuar. Przed zdewastowaną witryną sklepu, nad którą dało się jeszcze odczytać litery „...PLE...PUT..", stał jakiś dziwacznie odziany człowiek. Wyglądało jakby wyszedł wprost z tandetnej kreskówki o złodziejach czy szpiegach. Ubrany był na czarno, do figury, na głowie miał kapelusz z szerokim rondem, a twarz zakrył maską. Długim noskiem wypolerowanego na glanc buta trącił denko flaszki. W tym samym momencie tuż za nim o ziemie uderzył z trzaskiem stary telefon komórkowy, rozbijając się na drobne kawałki. Mężczyzna odwrócił się wyciągając zza pazuchy krótki, czarny przedmiot. Przed nim stał – chwiejąc się lekko na nogach – ktoś ubrany tak, jak dawniej nosili się mnisi: w habicie z kapturem nasuniętym na twarz. Zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył wypowiedzieć choćby jedno słowo, kilka kroków obok pojawiły się kolejne dwie zamaskowane postacie: wysmukła kobieta w weneckiej masce, oraz niewysoki, krępy mężczyzna w stroju renesansowego kata.

- Miało być nas czworo – powiedziała z naciskiem wenecka dama.

- Zaprosił nas Jeden-z-dwu. – Głos mnicha zabrzmiał jak odzew.

- Iść mamy tam – dodał kat, wskazując na sporą, częściowo zrujnowaną, posesję po drugiej stronie ulicy.

- A hasło brzmi „pokrzyk" – zakończył szpieg.

Cała czwórka skinęła sztywno głowami, po czym podążyła w stronę zniszczonej willi. Jej drzwi były na wpół zbutwiałe i zwisały smętnie na pojedynczym zawiasie. Jednakże wejścia broniła gruba żelazna krata. Choć mocno pordzewiała, wciąż wyglądała bardzo solidnie. Przybysze podeszli do niej, po czym każde z nich wypowiadając półgłosem słowo „pokrzyk" przeszło przez nią, jak przez powietrze.

Byli już w sieni. Po lewej, pozbawione drzwi, znajdowało się zejście do piwnicy. Schody po prawej prowadziły na piętro, zaś w dalszej części przedpokoju widniały wejścia do kolejnych pomieszczeń parteru.

- Dokąd teraz? – szepnął mnich.

Gdy jeszcze mówił, nikły promyk bladego światła pojawił się w głębi piwnicznych schodów. Był zupełnie inny, niż gdyby pochodził od świecy, czy żarówki; bardziej przypominał światło księżyca, choć ono przecież nie mogłoby przecież padać z dołu. Lekko pulsował, powiększając się i oświetlając równe, gładkie, kamienne stopnie. Po chwili ukazało się jego źródło: utworzony jakby ze świetlistej mgły długouchy nietoperz. Jaśniejące stworzenie na moment zatrzymało się u szczytu schodów przyglądając się gościom, po czym zaczęło miękko odpadać z powrotem w głąb podziemi. Pośpieszyli w ślad za nim.

Piwnica była głęboka. Schody kilka razy zakręcały to w prawo, to w lewo. Zrobiło się zimno. Chłód wydawał się przenikać kamienie. Jeszcze kilka stopni, kolejny zakręt – i oto otworzył się przed nimi krótki, dość szeroki korytarzyk. Na jego końcu znajdowały się drzwi. Strzegły ich dwie wysokie, zakapturzone postacie. To od nich biły fale przejmującego zimna. Nietoperz zawisł na krokwi nad futryną; obie postacie odsunęły się od niego, wtulając się w kąty korytarza. Drzwi uchyliły się lekko. Dama zdecydowanym krokiem minęła strażników i podeszła do drzwi. Pchnęła mocno i weszła do znajdującego się za nimi pomieszczenia. Trzej mężczyźni szybko podążyli za nią. Wejście zamknęło się z lekkim chrzęstem za ich plecami.

Znaleźli się w dużym pokoju przypominającym salon pozbawiony okien. Na środku stał długi stół, na nim zaś znajdowało się kilka lichtarzy, w których tkwiły płonące świece. To od nich pochodziło całe światło w tej sali. Tu i tam stały niewielkie stoliki, krzesła, fotele. Ściany były pokryte jakąś burą tapetą. Nie wisiały na nich żadne obrazy.

- Chyba usiądziemy – rzucił niepewnie kat, wskazując na cztery wysokie krzesła, ustawione wzdłuż dłuższego boku stołu.

Wtedy z najdalszego kąta pomieszczenia dobiegł ich głośny szept:

- _Protego muralis avada kedavra!_

Zielona iskra wystrzeliła znad obróconego tyłem do sali rozłożystego fotela, wzbiła się pod sufit i tam eksplodowała z cichym świstem. Coś przypominającego cienki, zjadliwie zielony muślin spłynęło z góry, rozciągając półprzejrzystą, mieniącą się zasłonę pomiędzy resztą salonu, a jej rogiem, fotelem, który tam się znajdował, i tym, który w nim siedział. Światło zasłony zmieszało się ze światłem świec, rzucając upiorne cienie na wszystko, co znajdowało się wokół. Suchy głos znowu przemówił:

- Tak. Macie rację, nie ufam wam. Zresztą i wy nie ufacie sobie wzajemnie, nieprawdaż? Tak zawsze było! To jest nasza słabość!

Mimo że mówca wciąż szeptał, jego głos zdawał się wypełniać całą przestrzeń pokoju. Był pozbawiony wyrazu, wyprany z emocji, bez żadnych znaków szczególnych. Ktokolwiek to mówił, zrobił wszystko, by nie dało się go po głosie rozpoznać.

- Wybacz, Jeden-z-dwu – odezwała się dama – ciebie znamy jedynie z listów. Między sobą widzimy się, w tych okolicznościach, pierwszy raz. Nie znamy się. Skąd więc to: „zawsze"?

- Och, powinienem był się domyśleć, że to właśnie ty o to zapytasz... Tak, należą się wam wyjaśnienia. I dostaniecie je, inaczej ściąganie was tutaj nie miałoby sensu. – Głos przerwał na chwilę, jakby jego właściciel zbierał myśli przed dłuższą przemową. Tymczasem na stole pojawiły się puchary z czerwonym winem i półmisek suszonych daktyli. – Proszę częstujcie się – rzekł gospodarz – gdybym chciał was wykończyć, mógłbym wykorzystać znacznie pewniejsze sposoby niż zwykła trucizna. Jedzcie, pijcie i słuchajcie: Otóż mówiąc „my" nie miałem wcale na myśli nas, jak tu sobie w piątkę siedzimy. Miałem na myśli nas – tych złych.

Człowiek w stroju szpiega żachnął się lekko. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, gospodarz kontynuował:

- Przestudiowanie historii osławionych złych czarnoksiężników i wiedźm zajęło mi kilka ładnych lat . Od Mes-Ani-Paddy, przez Babę Jagę, po Gellerta Grindelwalda i Toma Riddle'a, znanego jako Sami-Wiecie-Kto. I wiecie, co ich łączy? Wszyscy przegrali! I wszyscy popełniali prawie te same błędy, co ich poprzednicy. A było tych błędów wiele. Po pierwsze – i najważniejsze - odmawiali uznania, że są źli! Riddle bredził, że nie ma dobra i zła, Grindelwald bajdurzył o większym dobru... Zaczynali od okłamywania siebie samych... O, nie, ja nie popełnię tego błędu. Mam cele, chcę je osiągnąć, i chcę to zrobić, opierając się na złu. I wy też. Też macie swoje cele, a też prawo oraz moralność stoją wam na drodze. Zacznijcie od uznania - sami przed sobą - że jesteście źli!

- Oczywiście, gdy już to zrobicie, otworzą się przed wami dwie drogi. Poznawszy, że zło jest złem, ludzie starają się zazwyczaj powrócić na stronę dobra. Pokutują, żałują, okazują skruchę. Bardzo trudno jest powiedzieć sobie: „Będę to czynił, choć to jest złe, będę to czynił, bo to jest złe!". Ale to właśnie takich sojuszników mi teraz potrzeba...

- Drugi powszechny błąd: niedocenianie wroga. Przeciwnika należy szanować. Przeciwnika należy stawiać na piedestale. Nie wolno nim gardzić! Przed adwersarzem nieraz trzeba się w duchu ukorzyć... Wiem, co chcecie powiedzieć: że to cecha „tych dobrych". Ale to tylko środki. Właściwe środki...

- To wiedzie nas do błędu trzeciego. Wiadomo, nie można czynić, zła, by wynikło z niego dobro, cel nie uświęca środków. Ale jeśli sam cel nie jest święty, kto nam broni użyć godziwych środków, by go osiągnąć? Tak... cel nigdy nie uświęca środków, ale może je znieprawić! Przejmując ICH metody, pozostawiając swoje własne cele, a także mając pełną świadomość, tego, co robimy, mamy szansę zwyciężyć. Szansę zaledwie. Tak. Ale bez tego pozostałaby nam tylko pewność przegranej i otumanianie siebie samych. Jakimże kretynem musiał być Riddle, żeby przy tak ogromnej mocy, jaką posiadał, nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy?

- Zło i miłość mają ze sobą coś wspólnego. I jedno, i drugie, może zaślepić. Jednakże aby wygrać, trzeba to zaślepienie pokonać! Trzeba je nazwać po imieniu i w to imię działać. Wielu zwyciężyło w imię miłości. Ale czy znacie kogokolwiek, kto jawnie sławiłby imię zła?...

Przerwał przemowę na dłuższą chwilę. W ciszy wyraźnie słychać było skwierczenie płomieni świec. Mnich objął rękami głowę. Dłonie kata drżały gwałtownie. Dama siedziała sztywno, jak zamieniona w kamień. Szpieg oddychał płytko i szybko, ukryty za swoją maską. Po chwili gospodarz odezwał się raz jeszcze:

- To wszystko wymaga zupełnego przestawienia waszego toku myślenia. Mnie samemu dojście do tego, co wam przedstawiłem, zajęło całe lata. Sprowadziłem was tutaj, bo musieliście to usłyszeć. Bo musieliście się dowiedzieć, że jest kilka osób, które też to usłyszały. Bo musieliście się zobaczyć, choć jeszcze nie poznać. Tak. Teraz przemyślcie to. Powoli, spokojnie... Wiem, że możecie potrzebować na to nieco czasu. Nie szkodzi. Tu macie wszystko pokrótce spisane.

Znad fotela uniosły się cztery zwoje i poszybowały w stronę stołu przebijając zielonkawą, świetlną kurtynę, która przez moment zalśniła intensywniej.

- Czy to nie nazbyt ryzykowne? – odezwał się zduszonym głosem mężczyzna w stroju mnicha.

- Dostałeś ode mnie kilka listów, prawda? Dałeś je może komuś do przeczytania?

- Ależ skąd, przecież...

- Szkoda! – przerwał mu suchy głos – ktoś mógłby tam znaleźć na przykład przepis na pyszne babeczki cytrynowe. Naprawdę znakomite! A teraz weźcie te papirusy i poczytajcie je w wolnej chwili.

Zwoje zawisły w powietrzu – po jednym przed każdym z gości. Zaledwie wzięli je do rąk, zniknęli, jakby wessały ich one gdzieś w nicość. Po chwili każde z nich – lekko oszołomione – stało już na progu własnego domu.

W podziemnej komnacie z fotela podniósł się ludzki kształt. Machnięciem ręki rozproszył świetlną kotarę. „Tak wyjść bez pożegnania... – mruknął. – Co za brak taktu, z kim ja muszę pracować!..." – Po czym zaśmiał się bezgłośnie.


	2. Rozdział 2 Niełatwo być ministrem

**Rozdział 2. Niełatwo być ministrem**

_Rada Nadzorcza  
Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa  
w Hogwarcie_

_do Ministra Magii  
w Londynie_

_Wielce Szanowny Panie Ministrze,  
ufamy, że nasz list zastanie Pana w dobrym zdrowiu i w pełni sił._

_W związku ze smutnym faktem śmierci nieodżałowanej pamięci  
Profesor Minerwy McGonagall, która, jak Panu Ministrowi  
doskonale wiadomo, odeszła od nas na zawsze w kwietniu  
bieżącego roku, Rada Nadzorcza stanęła wobec obowiązku  
wyboru nowego dyrektora Szkoły. Jeszcze w kwietniu  
zostaliśmy poinformowani, że zastępca dyrektora,  
profesor Filius Flitwick, zgodził się wypełniać obowiązki  
swojej zmarłej przełożonej tylko tak długo, jak długo  
będzie to konieczne, nie wyrażając przy tym zgody  
na kandydowanie na stanowisko dyrektora._

_Biorąc pod uwagę powyższe, Rada Nadzorcza rozpisała konkurs  
na stanowisko dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.  
Spośród zgłoszonych kandydatów Rada powołała na tę funkcję  
profesor Ludolfinę Vector, dotychczasową nauczycielkę numerologii.  
Z wielką przyjemnością zawiadamiamy, że profesor Vector  
funkcję tę przyjęła. Jednocześnie Rada zarekomendowała  
nowej Dyrektor profesora Platona Mulcibera, dotychczasowego  
nauczyciela transmutacji, na opuszczone właśnie przez profesor Vector  
stanowisko nauczyciela numerologii.  
Dyrektor propozycję tę zaakceptowała._

_Następnie dyrektor Vector podjęła decyzję o obsadzeniu posady  
nauczyciela transmutacji przez Dennisa Creeveya, który  
przyjąwszy wzmiankowaną ofertę dołączył do grona pedagogicznego Szkoły._

_Jednocześnie Rada Nadzorcza i grono pedagogiczne Szkoły  
Magii i Czarodziejstwa zapraszają serdecznie Pana Ministra na uroczystą  
inaugurację roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie, połączoną z symbolicznym  
objęciem funkcji Dyrektora Szkoły przez profesor Ludolfinę Vector.  
Uroczystość połączona z Ceremonią Przydziału odbędzie się pojutrze,  
pierwszego dnia września w godzinach wieczornych._

_W imieniu Rady Nadzorczej SMiC Hogwart  
z należnymi wyrazami szacunku_

_(-) Draco Malfoy  
Sekretarz_

Minister Magii odłożył pergamin. W odróżnieniu od wielu innych pism, które musiał przeczytać tego dnia, a których treść ulatywała z jego umysłu, gdy tylko wziął się za następne, ten list poruszył jakąś strunę w głębi jego serca.

Hogwart... Jego dom przez sześć lat. Jakże dawno tam nie był!

Minister był niewysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną. W jego czarnych włosach prześwitywały pierwsze nitki siwizny. Nosił okulary, zza których błyszczały zielenią duże, wyraziste oczy. Na czole miał bliznę, którą czasami odruchowo pocierał, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy mocno się nad czymś zastanawiał.

Nazywał się Harry James Potter.

Kariera Harry'ego, która zawiodła go do ministerialnego gabinetu, była zaiste niezwykła. Nigdy nie ukończył on pełnego kursu Hogwartu, nie zdawał wieńczących drugi etap edukacji Okropnie Wyczerpujących Testów Magicznych (OWuTeMów). W roku, w którym Harry powinien być w ostatniej klasie, wybuchła druga wojna z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Zakończyła się ona, jak wszyscy wiedzą, legendarnym pojedynkiem między Harrym i Czarnym Panem. W nim to młody czarodziej powalił Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Sam Harry zawsze jednak twierdził, że to jego przeciwnik zabił się własnoręcznie rzuconym przez siebie samego zaklęciem.

Wkrótce potem Harry Potter został przyjęty bez wymaganych egzaminów na kurs aurorów – łowców czarnoksiężników. Uznano, że jego dokonania stanowią więcej niż wystarczającą podstawę do uchylenia rygorystycznych wymogów regulaminu przyjęć na kurs. Po ukończeniu szkolenia z wyróżnieniem, Harry'ego czekała kolejna niespodzianka. Gdy odebrał swój przydział służbowy z rąk ministra magii Kingsleya Shacklebolta, nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Było tam bowiem napisane: „Szef Kwatery Głównej Aurorów". Na nic zdały się protesty. Minister był nieugięty, a koledzy-aurorzy, wszyscy znacznie starsi od niego, twierdzili jednogłośnie, że słusznie mu się ta funkcja należy. Nie miał wyboru. Musiał ją przyjąć.

Tak upłynęło wiele niełatwych lat. Wreszcie z początkiem czerwca tego roku Kingsley Shacklebolt ogłosił, że chce odejść ze stanowiska ministra i poświecić się pracy naukowej. Istotnie – od jakiegoś czasu krążyły pogłoski, jakoby Kingsley usiłował odtworzyć osiągnięcia Mwanamgwambwy Mistycznego, półlegendarnego czarownika, który żył podobno w XII wieku w Wielkim Zimbabwe. Harry był tak naturalnym kandydatem na fotel ministra, że innych osób w ogóle nie brano pod uwagę. I tak trafił tu, gdzie znajdował się teraz.

Zegar zadzwonił oznajmiając godzinę siódmą wieczorem.

- Dużo jeszcze zostało na dzisiaj? – rzucił Harry zmęczonym głosem. Od wielu dni miał wrażenie, że spraw, które musi załatwić, przeczytać, zaaprobować, wyrazić o nich opinię, pchnąć na właściwe tory, itede, itede, że spraw tych z każdą chwilą przybywa. W jaki sposób Kingsley dawał sobie radę z tym wszystkim?

- Już prawie koniec, panie ministrze – dobiegł go skrzypiący głos dobywający się z ozdobnego, intarsjowanego sekretarzyka stojącego po lewej stronie biurka. Delegacja czarodziejów z krajów słowiańskich potwierdza swoje przybycie za dwa tygodnie. Chce pan poznać skład?

- Nie, dziękuję. Wystarczy, że mi o tym przypomnisz na dzień przed ich przyjazdem.

- Rozumiem – Kilka szufladek sekretarzyka wysunęło się ze swoich przegród, wykonało w powietrzu skomplikowany taniec i zajęło nowe miejsca. – Jeszcze ostania rzecz... Proszę.

Ze szczeliny pod szufladami wysunął się koniec pergaminowego zwoju. Harry pociągnął go. Zwój szczelnie pokrywały drobne linijki schludnego, niemal kaligraficznego pisma. Harry pociągnął jeszcze raz. Skraj zwoju opadł na podłogę, tymczasem ze szczeliny wciąż wysuwały się kolejne rzędy liter. Minister pociągnął jeszcze kilka razy. Pergamin zajmował już sporą część podłogi.

- Ileż tam tego jest?

- Prawie pół furlonga panie ministrze – zaskrzypiał radośnie sekretarzyk – Raport P. I. Weasleya z Biura do spraw centaurów na temat możliwości nawiązania współpracy w aspekcie bazy materiałowej z uwzględnieniem...

- Dość! Zwiń to natychmiast! – jęknął roztrzęsiony Harry. – I streść mi go... na jutro. Najwyżej dwa tuziny linijek – dodał już spokojniejszym głosem.

- Tak jest, panie ministrze. Życzę miłego wieczoru – odparł służbiście mebel zasysając raport z powrotem do swojego wnętrza.

Harry wyszedł z gabinetu, starannie zamykając i pieczętując za sobą drzwi. Dziś znów spóźni się do domu... Szybkim krokiem podążył w kierunku wind. Gmach był już praktycznie opustoszały. Jak Kingsley to robił, że zawsze udawało mu się zdążyć na czas? Trzeba go będzie o to zapytać. Na pewno spotka się z nim za kilka dni.

Nagle poczuł silne mrowienie miedzy łopatkami. Znał to uczucie, choć nigdy dotąd nie uderzało ono tak gwałtownie. Odruchowo odskoczył pod ścianę dobywając różdżki. Zbyt późno.

- _Expelliarmus! _– rozległo się uprzedzając jego reakcję.

„Zasadzka" – skonstatował oczywistość, gdy zaklęcie rzuciło nim o podłogę, a różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni i potoczyła się poza zasięg jego ramion. Pokonując ból i odrętwienie usiłował przeturlać się do bocznego korytarza, ale ukryty przeciwnik nie dał mu szansy.

- _Petrificus totalus_!

Leżał twarzą w dół na zimnej posadzce korytarza nie mogąc wykonać najmniejszego ruchu. Usłyszał ciche kroki. Minęły go i zatrzymały się kilka jardów dalej. Dobiegł go szelest, potem cichy stuk i znów szelest. I raz jeszcze kroki. Ktoś podszedł do niego. Ujrzał stopę w czarnym, znoszonym trzewiku o kilka cali od swej twarzy. Znowu usłyszał szelest. I jedno słowo:

- _Drętwota!_

Ocknął się, gdy ktoś przewrócił go na plecy. Pochylała się nad nim Katie Bell, jego koleżanka jeszcze ze szkoły, teraz pracująca w Wydziale Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Z wysiłkiem usiadł, poprawił okulary.

- Harry, nic ci nie jest?

- Nie. To tylko oszołomienie... Dziękuję... Gdzie moja różdżka?

- Proszę – podała mu ją – leżała tuż obok ciebie. Och, Harry, tak się przestraszyłam, gdy przeczytałam w gazecie... – urwała.

- Co przeczytałaś?

- Sam zobacz... – Podała mu wieczorne wydanie „Proroka". Na drugiej stronie znajdowała się następująca notka:

_ ATAK NA MINISTRA MAGII_

_ Jak donoszą nasze źródła w Ministerstwie,  
Harry J. Potter, Minister Magii,  
został dziś wieczorem zaatakowany  
przez nieznanego zamachowca,  
który oszołomił ministra, a następnie zbiegł.  
Motywy działania sprawcy nie są znane.  
Minister czuje się dobrze i wrócił już  
do pełnienia swoich obowiązków._

- Harry – szepnęła Katie – skąd oni to wiedzieli, skoro ty wciąż tu leżałeś?

Harry sięgnął do kieszonki, w której nosił zegarek ofiarowany mu przez panią Weasley w dniu, w którym ukończył siedemnaście lat. Maleńkie planety na obwodzie tarczy pokazywały datę i czas: było dziesięć po siódmej.

- Leżałem tu najwyżej pięć minut... Słuchaj, Katie, oni to wydrukowali zanim atak w ogóle nastąpił!

- Myslisz, że sprawca wciąż gdzieś tu jest?

- Wątpię. Ale i tak muszę działać. – Przytknął sobie koniec różdżki do gardła, a gdy znowu przemówił, jego głos potoczył się donośnie po wszystkich zakamarkach podziemnego kompleksu Ministerstwa Magii. – Mówi Potter. Natychmiast zamknąć wszystkie wejścia i wyjścia Ministerstwa. Ogłaszam stan zagrożenia. Za dziesięć minut wszyscy obecni w gmachu mają zebrać się w atrium.


	3. Rozdział 3 Na Pokątnej

**Rozdział 3. Na Pokątnej**

Ulica Pokątna miała w sobie coś z ponadczasowości. Zmiany, jakie na niej następowały, były zawsze nieśpieszne i ledwo zauważalne. Z drobnymi wyjątkami, rzecz jasna. Do historii przeszło otwarcie sklepu „Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów", które przez kilka dobrych miesięcy stanowiło powód niezliczonych kontrowersji i dyskusji. Od tego czasu minęło już jednak niemal ćwierć wieku i „Dowcipy" tak wrosły w krajobraz ulicy, że obecnie nikt nie wyobrażał sobie Pokątnej bez ich kolorowej witryny.

Sporo zmian dokonało się po Drugiej Wojnie Czarodziejów. Wielu dawnych właścicieli kamienic straciło w niej życie, kilku opuściło ten zakątek na zawsze. Ale na miejsce dawnych mieszkańców przybyli nowi, otworzyli swoje sklepy czy lokale – i tak szybko wtopili się w sąsiedztwo, że po roku czy dwu ktoś niewtajemniczony nie odgadłby nigdy, kto z mieszkańców jest tu nowy, a kto zasiedziały od pokoleń.

Oczywiście nie dotyczyło to rodu Ollivanderów, od ponad dwu tysiącleci zajmującego się wytwarzaniem różdżek. O tej mającej druidzkie korzenie rodzinie wszyscy wiedzieli, że mieszkali tu oni zanim jeszcze ulica Pokątna powstała, ba, nawet zanim Rzymianie przemianowali celtyckie Lyn-dun na Londinium.

Ulica kończyła się ślepą ścianą; wysokim, ceglanym, nieotynkowanym murem. Za nim znajdowało się podwórze pubu „Pod Dziurawym Kotłem" stanowiące jedno z przejść pomiędzy światem zwykłych ludzi, a światem zamieszkałym przez mugoli. Gdy ktoś chciał przedostać się z pubu na ulicę, w murze otwierał się portal o łukowatym sklepieniu. Ot tak, jak właśnie teraz, w ciepły wieczór ostatniego dnia sierpnia.

Harry Potter szybkim krokiem przeszedł przez portal, który niezwłocznie zamknął się za nim i wtopił w mur, jakby nigdy nie istniał. Minister minął kilka sklepów, których właściciele zasuwali już żaluzje na witrynach. Przeszedł koło „Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów" i zatrzymał się przed niepozornymi drzwiami na prawo od krzykliwej wystawy z rozmigotaną reklamą: „Hit sezonu – sznurowadła gordyjskie. Raz zawiążesz i spokój!"

Na gładkiej politurze drzwi umieszczone były obok siebie dwie mosiężne kołatki. Lewa miała kształt głowy lwa, a na zwisającym mu z pyska kółku wypisane było: „A & G". Prawa przypominała z wyglądu głowę sowy, a na trzymanym przez nią w dziobie kręgu widniało: „H & R". Harry zastukał dwukrotnie prawą.

- Powiedz mi, kim jesteś, a dowiesz się, czy zastałeś gospodarzy w domu – odezwała się sowa metalicznym głosem.

- Harry Potter. Przecież mnie znasz.

- Służba nie drużba – odparła filozoficznie kołatka – Wejdź. Jesteś oczekiwany.

Drzwi rozpłynęły się w brunatną mgłę, która następnie rozsunęła się jak kurtyna. Harry wszedł do wąskiej sieni, pachnącej pastą do podłóg i oświetlonej kilkoma lampkami w wesołych, żywych kolorach. Wejście bezszelestnie zamknęło się za nim. Po kilku krokach korytarz rozwidlał się. Harry skręcił w prawo i wspiął się po szerokich, spiralnych schodach, których bukowe stopnie cicho skrzypiały pod jego nogami. Odgłos ten wywabił z pokoju młodego patykowatego rudzielca o łobuzerskim wyrazie piegowatej twarzy.

- Cze, wujek! – zawołał na widok Harry'ego.

- Hej Hugo! Jak tam, gotów do drugiego roku nauki?

- Jasne! Właśnie się pakuję.

- Tak sam?

- Nooo... Pewnie... – Hugo starał się zrobić minę pod tytułem „uosobiona niewinność", ale nie wyszło mu to zbyt dobrze.

- W takim razie, przez delikatność nie spytam, co wyląduje w twoim kufrze... A gdzie Różyczka?

- U wujka George'a.

- Aha. No to pakuj się, pakuj... – Harry mrugnął lekko do Hugona.

Na drugim piętrze, w gustownie umeblowanym salonie czekali już na niego Ron i Hermiona, para jego najlepszych przyjaciół, a od kilkunastu lat również powinowatych. Na środku dębowego stołu stał kuty żeliwny trójnóg, a na nim bulgotał czajniczek z herbatą podgrzewany magicznym płomykiem niewymagającym żadnego paliwa. Obok stały cztery filiżanki ozdobione błękitnymi arabeskami.

- Cześć Harry, jesteś sam? – zdziwiła się lekko Hermiona.

- Ginny nie mogła przyjść. Bliźnięta za bardzo dają się jej we znaki.

- Remus i Gaja?

- Nie – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Następcy!

- No przecież! –Rozpromieniła się Hermiona. – Ile jeszcze czasu? Trzy tygodnie?

- Niecałe cztery. Ale wiesz, z bliźniakami różnie bywa.

Usiedli. Hermiona nalała herbatę do filiżanek, podała mleko i cukier. Zawsze robiła to ręcznie, choć przecież mogła posłużyć się różdżką. Po porostu uważała, że tak powinna postępować prawdziwa pani domu.

- Zastanawiam się – powiedział Ron w zamyśleniu – czy mówiłeś Ginny o tamtej przepowiedni.

- Tak – uśmiechnął się lekko Harry – stwierdziła, że z byciem ministrem mam sobie sam poradzić, a co do reszty, to żebym absolutnie nie próbował szukać pomocy gdzieś poza domem.

- Co to za przepowiednia? – zainteresowała się Hermiona.

- To było w piątej klasie, no nie, Harry? Trelawney przepowiedziała mu, że zostanie ministrem magii... i że dożyje sędziwej starości...

- I jeszcze z tuzin drobiazgów – dokończył szybko Harry.

- Ze też chce się wam w to wierzyć... – Hermiona wzniosła oczy w wyrazie dezaprobaty.

Przez kilka chwil rozmawiali o niczym, sącząc powoli herbatę. W międzyczasie na stole pojawił się duży półmisek, zawierający nadziewane różą ciasteczka („Wypiek mamy" – wyjaśnił Ron). W końcu rozmowa zeszła na temat, dla którego się dzisiaj spotkali. Harry rozpoczął od dokładnego opowiedzenia wszystkiego, co zapamiętał z wczorajszego zajścia w korytarzu ministerstwa.

- Wtedy kazałem zamknąć wyjścia i zebrać się wszystkim w atrium. – powiedział na zakończenie – Nie jestem pewien, czy to był dobry pomysł. Chyba niepotrzebnie narobiłem rabanu. Jeszcze pójdzie fama, że spanikowałem.

- Jaki raban, co ty mówisz? – obruszył się Ron – Rabanu narobił „Prorok". I tak wszyscy by się dowiedzieli.

- Mogłem udawać, że nic się nie stało. Że to kaczka dziennikarska, albo qui pro quo, ja wiem? Poprosić Katie, żeby potwierdziła moją wersję.

- Harry, przecież sam wiesz, że to by nic nie dało. Skoro ktoś zadał sobie trud, żeby sprawę nagłośnić, to tak czy siak, dopiąłby swego. – Hermiona poparła męża – A przecież nie po to Kingsley całe lata pracował nad oczyszczeniem wizerunku ministerstwa, nad przejrzystością procedur, żebyśmy teraz mieli zacząć kręcić. Czasy Knota minęły!

- Taak, teraz ministerstwo jest tak przejrzyste, że każdy może sobie ustrzelić ministra. – zadrwił Harry – Jestem oszołomiony. Znaczy się, byłem.

Przez chwilę śmiali się serdecznie. Gdy ochłonęli, Harry kontynuował – już poważnym tonem:

- W gmachu było nie więcej niż trzydzieści osób. Gdy wszyscy zebraliśmy się w atrium, rzuciłem _homenum revelio_ – nikt się nie ukrywał. Po krótkim przepytaniu obecnych, stało się jasne, że tylko cztery osoby nie mają mocnego alibi na ostatni kwadrans: Katie Bell, Barry Bothhave ze współpracy międzynarodowej, Mordechaj Findengeld z kontaktów z goblinami no i ja sam... Jednak Bothhave'a i Findengelda widziano, jak wybiegają ze swoich biur, spory kawał drogi od miejsca, gdzie mnie zaatakowano, zaraz po tym, jak ogłosiłem alarm. Sprawdziliśmy ich różdżki, _priori incantatem_, wszystko było w porządku. Podobnie zresztą, jak z różdżką Katie... Sprawdziliśmy też, czy ktoś z obecnych nie jest opętany, przemieniony w kogoś innego albo czy nie znajduje się pod wpływem _imperiusa_. Nikt nie był... Następny krok to było skontrolowanie, kto opuścił ministerstwo w ostatnich minutach przed zamknięciem bram. Takich ludzi było dwu: Platon Mulciber i Kasjusz McPherson. Obaj mają mocne alibi. Aurorzy sprawdzili ich różdżki wkrótce potem. Wygląda, że są w porządku.

- Ten... Mulciber – zaczął powoli Ron ostawiając filiżankę. – On przecież nie pracuje w ministerstwie. Uczy w Hogwarcie.

- Tak. Był w naszej bibliotece. Przeglądał inkunabuł o postscholastycznej numerologii. Ma na to świadków.

- Mulciber... Wielu z tej rodziny było adeptami czarnej magii. Kilku nawet zostało śmierciożercami.

- Platon ma czystą kartotekę – wzięła go w obronę Hermiona; jako pracownica Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa dostała zlecenie przeprowadzenia śledztwa w sprawie wczorajszego zdarzenia. – Sprawdziłam dokładnie. Nigdy nie wszedł w konflikt z prawem, nie był notowany, podejrzewany ani wplątany jakąkolwiek w aferę... Nic!

- Za to lubi siedzieć w bibliotece, więc jest poza wszelkim podejrzeniem.

- Ronaldzie, jeśli nie chcesz paść ofiarą przemocy domowej, sugerowałabym ci powstrzymanie się od takich komentarzy.

- Dobrze, kochanie, już nie będę. Przez jakiś czas...

Harry uśmiechnął się. Takie przekomarzanki miedzy Ronem a Hermioną zawsze poprawiały mu nastrój. Spokojnie wypił jeszcze dwa łyki herbaty, po czym ciągnął dalej:

- Zastanawiałem się, czy nie byłbym w stanie poznać napastnika po głosie. Ale nie. To był głośny szept, pozbawiony cech szczególnych. Równie dobrze mógł należeć do mężczyzny, jak i do kobiety. Rozważałem też możliwość, że tak naprawdę w ogóle nikogo tam ze mną nie było. To mogła być klątwa, którą po prostu wyzwoliłem przechodząc. Ale ta hipoteza jest nie do utrzymania. Trzy zaklęcia rzucone w nieregularnych odstępach, wrażenie, że ktoś na mnie patrzy, kroki dookoła, widok butów... Niewykonalne! Tak, zamachowiec musiał być fizycznie obecny w tym korytarzu. A skoro tak, to przecież nie mógł opuścić ministerstwa przez nikogo niezauważony.

- A jeśli ktoś mu pomagał? Na przykład domowy skrzat?

- Skrzaty też nie mogą się teleportować w obrębie ministerstwa – wyjaśniła Hermiona – Kingsley o to zadbał po ostatniej wojnie. Obawiam się, że tą drogą do niczego nie uda się nam teraz dojść. Co gorsza, kolejny trop też się urywa. Byłam w redakcji „Proroka". Ten tekst ktoś tam podrzucił wczesnym popołudniem. Widziałam oryginalny pergamin. Był obłożony silnym zaklęciem konfundującym, _proteuszem_ i _interdyktem_ na dodatek.

- Co robi ten interdykt? – zdziwił się Ron – Chyba nie słyszałem o takim zaklęciu.

- Jest bardzo rzadkie, mało kto potrafi je rzucić. Nigdy nie występuje samodzielnie. Modyfikuje działanie innych czarów zawieszając ich działanie w pewnych przypadkach. Na tym pergaminie był głupawy tekst dotyczący korupcji w klubie gargulkowym. Przynajmniej na taki wyglądał. Jednak, gdy ktoś go próbował przepisać, pisał tekst o ataku na Harry'ego... będąc święcie przekonanym, że pisze o gargulkach. W ten sposób notka znalazła się w gazecie. Sprawcy wystarczyło potem zdjąć _confundusa_.

- Ze wszystkich egzemplarzy naraz?

- Po to był proteusz i interdykt. Wystarczyło mieć jeden egzemplarz. Proste i genialne. Choć nie, nie mam racji. To było genialne, ale wcale nie proste.

- Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia motywu – podjął Harry po chwili – trudno zrozumieć, czemu ktoś zadał sobie tyle trudu i podjął spore ryzyko, żeby mnie nieco poturbować. I po co tak kombinował? Przecież mógł mnie od razu oszołomić a nie cedzić klątwę po klątwie.

- _Expelliarmus_ jest znacznie szybszy od _drętwoty_ – zauważył Ron.

- Okej, racja. Napastnik z pewnością wiedział, że jestem dość zręczny i zaprawiony w walkach. Ale nie powiesz mi, że porażenie ciała było w tej sytuacji potrzebne. Po skutecznym rozbrojeniu przeciwnika masz dość czasu, żeby rzucić choćby i trzy oszałamiacze pod rząd.

Hermiona odgarnęła włosy do tyłu.

- Jest jedno wyjaśnienie – powiedziała. – Sprawcy mogło zależeć na tym, żebyś w pełni odczuł, że ma nad tobą przewagę.

Ron podskoczył z wrażenia.

- Harry, to się trzyma kupy. A jeśli to był ktoś, kto uważa, że to on powinien być ministrem, a ty nie dałeś mu szansy? Teraz się mści. A ta notka w Proroku miała ci dodatkowo dowalić.

- Mogło chodzić o to, żeby nie tylko sam Harry zwątpił w swoje kwalifikacje, ale żeby wzbudzić także wątpliwości w społeczności czarodziejów – Hermiona lekko zmodyfikowała tezę męża. – Tak, to jest możliwe.

- To wszystko tylko hipotezy. Na dobrą sprawę dalej nie wiemy, ani „kto", ani „po co". Ani nawet do końca „jak". I, niestety, główną podejrzaną wciąż pozostaje Katie Bell.

- Harry, co ty gadasz – jęknął Ron błagalnie – przecież to nasza stara dobra koleżanka! Ona jest z Gryffindoru!

Minister opuścił głowę. Powoli przesunął dłonią po twarzy. Po kilku chwilach wyprostował się i spojrzał przyjacielowi prosto w oczy.

- Peter Pettigrew też był z Gryffindoru – szepnął.


	4. Rozdział 4 Inauguracja

**Rozdział 4. Inauguracja**

Szeroka, leśna droga wiodła ku bramie, nad którą wznosiły się kamienne rzeźby uskrzydlonych dzików. Zapadła już noc – tutaj, pod gałęziami prastarych drzew, jeszcze ciemniejsza, niż na otwartym błoniu. Najlżejszy wiatr nie poruszał gałęzi. Panowała cisza przerywana jedynie pohukiwaniem sów. Trzask, jaki się w niej rozległ, nie był głośniejszy niż dźwięk przełamania cienkiej gałązki, w tej ciszy zabrzmiał jednak jak strzał z bicza.

Na drodze pojawiła się ciemna, wysoka sylwetka – czerń na czerni. Przybysz rozejrzał się nieznacznie wokół, po czym podążył ku bramie. Nie uszedł nawet kilku kroków, gdy ciszę przerwała cała seria trzasków, huków i szelestów. Przed bramą Hogwartu aportowali się czarodzieje przybyli na uroczyste otwarcie roku szkolnego w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa.

Trzeba tu powiedzieć, że zapraszanie na inaugurację kogokolwiek spoza szkoły nie było w Hogwarcie coroczną praktyką. Przeciwnie! Zazwyczaj nauczyciele i uczniowie witali rok szkolny jedynie we własnym gronie. Ostatni raz zaszczycono zaproszeniem kogokolwiek z zewnątrz ponad pół wieku temu, gdy posadę dyrektorską obejmował słynny Albus Dumbledore, jeden z najwybitniejszych nauczycieli w całej historii szkoły. Dwoje kolejnych dyrektorów: Severus Snape i Minerwa McGonagall obejmowało to stanowisko w czasach, w których myślano o rzeczach zupełnie innych, niż podniosłe inauguracje. Teraz postanowiono wskrzesić dawny zwyczaj i na uroczyste rozpoczęcie roku połączone z Ceremonią Przydziału mieli się stawić w komplecie członkowie Rady Nadzorczej Hogwartu, minister magii, a także kilku zagranicznych przedstawicieli wydziałów międzynarodowej współpracy czarodziejów.

Idąc pośród grupy ludzi – częściowo znanych mu osobiście, częściowo jedynie z widzenia – Harry Potter poczuł się nieco dziwnie, gdy przekraczał otwartą na oścież kutą bramę. Oto było miejsce tak mocno związane z jego młodością! Miejsce, do którego przez ponad dwadzieścia lat pragnął powrócić, choćby na chwilę. Zaglądał tu, owszem, w miarę regularnie – nawiedzając grób Dumbledore'a, czy składając wizyty swemu przyjacielowi Rubeusowi Hagridowi w jego chatce. Nigdy jednak nie wszedł do zamku. Jako kandydat na aurora, a potem auror, nie miał ku temu powodów. Nie został formalnie zaproszony, a wejście z własnej inicjatywy uważał za wysoce niewłaściwe, niemal za profanację. Teraz miał być ten pierwszy, od tak dawna, raz. I – co Harry uświadomił sobie z ogromną radością – prawdopodobnie wcale nie był to raz ostatni! Wszak zwyczajowo minister magii i dyrektor Hogwartu wizytowali się wzajemnie przynajmniej dwukrotnie w ciągu roku.

Na kamiennych schodach zamku już czekał – dzierżąc długą, rozkostrzewioną miotłę, jakby to była halabarda – Linceusz Cave-Canem, żwawy czarnowłosy młodzieniec. Od kilku lat sprawował on funkcję Młodszego Woźnego Hogwartu (tytuł Starszego Woźnego pozostał przy emerytowanym Argusie Filchu). Na widok nadchodzących postaci skłonił się energicznie.

- Dobry wieczór szanownym paniom, dobry wieczór szanownym panom – wydeklamował. – Mam zaszczyt i przyjemność zaprosić państwa do Wielkiej Sali! – Koniec swojej kwestii zaakcentował uderzeniem styliska miotły w granitowy stopień.

Prawe skrzydło zamkowych wrót otwarło się z cichym skrzypieniem. Harry wraz z pozostałymi gośćmi wszedł do sali wejściowej. Odruchowo rzucił okiem na umieszczone na ścianie cztery wielkie klepsydry, pokazujące stan punktacji w rywalizacji domów. Oczywiście wszystkie kolorowe kamienie tkwiły jeszcze w górnych zbiornikach. Gdy tylko rozpocznie się rok szkolny, zaczną swój taniec na dół i do góry – dokumentując tym samym osiągnięcia i porażki uczniów. Nad klepsydrą Ravenclawu, na wyrastającej z muru kamiennej półce spoczywał złocisty Puchar Domów co oznaczało, że w ubiegłorocznej rywalizacji zwyciężyli Krukoni.

Gdy Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali Hogwartu, od razu zauważył sporą zmianę. Wzdłuż lewej ściany, w pobliżu stołu nauczycielskiego, biegła wąska drewniana galeria, na której ustawiono w szeregu dwadzieścia wysokich krzeseł, przypominających wysmukłe trony. U stóp prowadzących na galerię schodków unosiła się czwórka duchów – Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, Szara Dama, Gruby Mnich i Krwawy Baron.

- Prosimy, prosimy – uśmiechnął się szeroko Mnich wskazując gestem przygotowane miejsca.

- Tak, tak – zabrzmiał drwiący głos z góry, zza czarnożółtego proporca z herbem Huflepuffu. – Prosiemy wasze nadętości...

- Iryt! – warknął Krwawy Baron.

- No, cio, no, cio, juź mię nie ma – zawołał Irytek Poltergeist wylatując zza tkaniny. Wywinął fikołka w powietrzu, po czym odleciał rechocąc dziko.

Harry zajął miejsce pomiędzy przewodniczącą Rady Nadzorczej, dystyngowaną staruszką, Augustą Longbottom, a Tupakiem Qeqertasqaqiem – przybyłym z Chile miedzianoskórym czarodziejem o nosie niczym lemiesz.

Od strony sali wejściowej podniósł się gwar. Zaczęli napływać uczniowie. Grupkami podchodzili do długich stołów swoich domów i zajmowali miejsca. Przez boczne drzwi w pobliżu szczytu komnaty poczęli też wchodzić nauczyciele. Sala wypełniała się stopniowo. Harry zwrócił oczy ku stołowi Gryffindoru, przy którym sam niegdyś siadywał, a gdzie teraz zajmowali miejsca dwaj jego synowie. Starszy, James, był już piątoklasistą. Kontynuował rodzinną tradycję: na jego szacie widniała naszywka kapitana drużyny quidditcha. Nie został prefektem, podobnie jak jego dziadek i ojciec; za bardzo lgnął ku przygodom, nie zawsze zgodnym ze szkolnym regulaminem (zazwyczaj zresztą z nim sprzecznym). Jego brat, Albus, rozpoczynał właśnie klasę czwartą. Towarzystwo skupione wokół niego wydawało się znacznie spokojniejsze, niż to otaczające Jamesa. Ich siostra Lily siedziała przy innym stole – wśród Krukonów. Choć od jej przydziału minął już rok, Harry nie mógł otrząsnąć się ze zdziwienia. Usilnie wmawiał sobie, że Tiara Przydziału na pewno dokonała słusznego wyboru, że w gruncie rzeczy nie ma to dla niego wielkiego znaczenia... Jednak – miało.

Wzrok ministra prześlizgnął się ku stołowi Slytherinu. Ogarnęło go uczucie lekkiego deja vu, gdy na miejscu zajmowanym niegdyś przez Dracona Malfoya dostrzegł młodego Scorpiusa.

Do Wielkiej Sali wszedł Hagrid. Czarne niegdyś włosy i broda dobrotliwego półolbrzyma były już niemal całkiem siwe. Stały się też jeszcze bardziej zmierzwione i splątane. Pojawienie się Strażnika Kluczy wskazywało na to, że pierwszoroczni dotarli już do zamku. Harry spojrzał ku stołowi nauczycielskiemu. Wolne było miejsce dyrektora... i jeszcze jedno. Niedługo trwało, zanim Harry zorientował się, kogo brakuje.

- Pani Longboottom – szepnął do siedzącej po jego lewej ręce czarownicy – gdzie jest Neville?

- We Florencji, mój drogi, na kongresie zielarzy. Wróci dwudziestego.

W sali rozległo się pojedyncze uderzenie niewidzialnego gongu. Rozmowy umilkły. Od stołu nauczycielskiego podniósł się profesor Filius Flitwick. Drobnym kroczkiem potruchtał ku przejściu miedzy stołami domów. Naprzeciw, w wejściu, ukazała się profesor Vector, ubrana w długą, lśniącą szatę. Prowadziła za sobą rząd podnieconych, a jednocześnie lekko wystraszonych pierwszoroczniaków.

- Panie i panowie – zawołał Flitwick piskliwym głosem. – Drodzy goście, uczniowie Hogwartu, szanowni nauczyciele, dostojne duchy! Powitajmy dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, profesor Ludolfinę Septymę Vector!

Wszyscy wstali z miejsc, rozległa się burza braw. Profesor Flitwick podbiegł i ucałował dłoń profesor Vector (musiał przy tym stanąć na palcach). Następnie stanął na czele grupy najmłodszych uczniów, podczas gdy nowa dyrektor zajęła swoje miejsce za stołem.

- Profesorze – zwróciła się do Flitwicka, gdy brawa ucichły – zechciej, proszę, przeprowadzić tych młodych ludzi przez Ceremonię Przydziału.

W drzwiach pojawił się Cave-Canem niosąc prosty drewniany taboret i starą tiarę należącą niegdyś do Godryka Gryffindora, jednego z założycieli Hogwartu. Oczy Harry'ego spoczęły na pierwszorocznych. Jego uwagę zwróciły od razu dwie jasnowłose dziewczynki stojące z tyłu grupy. Było w nich coś znajomego, choć Harry miał kłopot ze stwierdzeniem, kogo mu one przypominają. Jedna była wysoka i pulchna, a na jej buzi, okrągłej niczym księżyc w pełni, gościł wyraz przestrachu. Druga była szczupła, o ostrej, pociągłej twarzy. Uspokajająco gładziła dygocące ramię koleżanki.

Woźny postawił stołek przed stołem nauczycielskim, położył na nim tiarę i odsunął się pod ścianę. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, aż nagle kapelusz na stołku podskoczył, rozdarcie przy rondzie otwarło się jak usta – i tiara zaczęła śpiewać:

_Czymże są magia i czarnoksięstwo,  
Gdy cnót nie poprze ich koalicja?  
Jeśli nie wesprą ich praca, męstwo,  
Bystrość, ambicja?_

_Kiedy u naszej szkoły zarania  
Czworo ją magów na błoniu stawia,  
Każde ku innej cnocie się skłania,  
Inną wysławia._

_Śliczna Hufflepuff wytrwałość chwali  
I pracę ciężką szanuje wielce;  
Dzielny Gryffindor – nerwy ze stali  
I mężne serce;_

_Zmyślna Ravenclaw sławi intelekt,  
Umysł otwarty, w zagadkach biegłość;  
Chytry Slytherin ceni fortele,  
Spryt i przebiegłość._

_Jeśli spytacie, kto, moi mili,  
Miał rację z czworga założycieli,  
To ja odpowiedź dam wam w tej chwili,  
Że wszyscy mieli._

_Więc nim do domów wnet was przydzielę,  
Które mi wskażą wasze zdolności,  
Tę wam wskazówkę dać się ośmielę:  
Siła w jedności!_

_A gdy nadejdzie godzina próby,  
Niech każdy wspomni na Hogwart luby  
Wiedząc, że swary wiodą do zguby,  
Jedność do chluby!_

Rozległy się oklaski, tiara ukłoniła się sześć razy (nauczycielom, gościom i każdemu z domów), po czym znieruchomiała.

- Uczeń, którego nazwisko wyczytam, siada na stołku, zakłada tiarę na głowę, a po otrzymaniu przydziału udaje się do stołu swojego domu! – Fliwick wygłosił otwierającą formułę, po czym przystąpił do wywoływania pierwszorocznych: – Asp, Christopher!

Krótko ostrzyżony chłopiec o skandynawskiej urodzie wymaszerował naprzód. Delikatnie podniósł tiarę ze stołka, usiadł, zacisnął wargi i nałożył magiczny kapelusz. Po chwili...

- GRYFFINDOR! – oznajmiła donośnie Tiara.

Od stołu Gryfonów rozległy się brawa. Harry zawiesił na chwilę wzrok na swoich dwóch synach wiwatujących wraz z kolegami na cześć Christophera. Nagle zapragnął odmłodnieć. Stać się swoim własnym dzieckiem, usiąść przy długim stole Gryffindoru z przyjaciółmi... i rodzeństwem. Rodzeństwem, którego został pozbawiony. Znów rozpalił się w nim niewygasły gniew na Voldemorta. To przez niego. To jego wina. Ale czy można winić kogoś już nie tylko za to, że zabił człowieka, ale i za to, że nie dał mu możliwości się urodzić? A gdyby jemu, Harry'emu, pisane było pozostać jedynakiem, choćby nawet jego rodzice przeżyli?

Z tych rozmyślań wyrwał go nagle, jak ze snu, głos Flitwicka:

- Dursley, Britney!

Że jak? Oczy Harry'ego urosły jak spodki, gdy zobaczył, jak korpulentna blondynka, na którą już wcześniej zwrócił uwagę, nakłada Tiarę Przydziału. „Wielki De, ty wielorybie syrobrzycki!..."

- HUFFLEPUFF! – zawołała Tiara po krótkim wahaniu.

Ceremonia trwała dalej. Harry skupił swoją uwagę na drugiej dziewczynce. Już wiedział, do kogo jest podobna. Nie zaskoczyło go wcale, gdy Flitwick ją wywołał:

- Malfoy, Hekate!

Hekate z zaciętą miną podeszła do stołka. Usiadła i nasunęła Tiarę na głowę prawie po ramiona. Zapadła pełna oczekiwania cisza. Tiara poruszyła się lekko – nie wiadomo, czy z własnej inicjatywy, czy też to dziewczynka pokręciła głową. Jeszcze kilka chwil oczekiwania dłużących się niczym godziny, aż w końcu:

- HUFFLEPUFF!

„Wyobraź sobie, że trafiasz do Hufflepuffu – drwiąco zabrzmiało Harry'emu w głowie – Ja to bym od razu nawiał ze szkoły!"

Jakie to dziwne. Minęło dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. Zmieniło się pokolenie. Praktycznie wszystko się zmieniło. Czy od czterdziestki już zaczyna się starość? Nie! Przecież on wciąż jest młody! Tyle, że oni tam... oni są jeszcze młodsi.

Minister zmusił się do powrotu do rzeczywistości w chwili, gdy „Zamora, Franceska" otrzymała przydział do Slytherinu. Ceremonia była zakończona; Flitwick oddał tiarę i stołek Cave-Canemowi, który wyniósł je z sali.

Ze swojego miejsca podniosła się dyrektor:

- Tak i pora w całym Hogwarcie na wielką ucztę już nadeszła! – oznajmiła.

- Od razu poznać numerologa, prawda? – szepnęła z uznaniem Augusta Longbottom.

Harry przytaknął, choć nie wiedział, co babcia Neville'a miała na myśli. Wolał jednak nie pytać. Najwyżej później gdzieś sprawdzi. Albo zapyta Hermionę.

Przy stole nauczycielskim pojawił się drugi rząd dębowych krzeseł – odwróconych tyłem do sali. Goście zeszli rzędem z galerii i zasiedli do uczty. Harry nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, gdy zobaczył, naprzeciw kogo wypadło mu usiąść. Ledwo zajął miejsce, a już spłynęła na niego rzęsista kaskada słów:

- Cześć, Harry, jak miło znowu cię widzieć, stary przyjacielu! Kopę lat i w ogóle! A, wiem, wiem, zostałeś ministrem, no ale powiedz sam, kto by miał nim być, jak nie ty! Moje gratulacje, naprawdę. A i mnie nieźle się powodziło, nie powiem. Jeździłem, studiowałem, niedawno wróciłem, złożyłem podanie o stanowisko nauczyciela w Hogwarcie i nie zgadniesz, Harry, co się stało! Przyjęli mnie! Naprawdę! Wyobrażasz to sobie? No powiedz, Harry, czy to nie super? – Dennis Creevey, kędzierzawy blondyn, niższy nawet od Harry'ego, aż podskakiwał z wrażenia na swoim krześle. Jego twarz promieniała młodzieńczą radością. Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

- No pewnie, Dennis – odparł. – Bomba sprawa.

Pojawiły się potrawy. To nieco powstrzymało potok wymowy Dennisa, choć młody nauczyciel starał się opowiedzieć Harry'emu tak wiele między jednym kęsem a drugim, że ten ledwo miał możliwość usłyszenia własnych myśli. Od czasu do czasu odpowiadał półgębkiem „Tak", „Aaa", „To ciekawe" czy „No, proszę". Mimo tego, że od Creeveya dzieliły go tylko cztery lata różnicy, czuł, jakby to było - minimum - lat dwadzieścia.

Wreszcie uczta dobiegła końca. Uczniowie wyszli z wielkiej sali, gwar ucichł. Nauczyciele żegnali się z gośćmi.

- Ach, Harry – powiedział Dennis konspiracyjnym szeptem ściskając jego dłoń już chyba po raz piąty. – Syszałem, oczywiście, o tym zdarzeniu w ministerstwie przedwczoraj. Paskudna sprawa, no nie? Wiesz już, kto to mógł być? Nie? Nieważne, i tak na pewno go niedługo złapiesz, nie takim dawałeś już radę, co? Ale, jakbym mógł ci być w czymkolwiek pomocny, to wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. Dawny gabinet McGonagall, kapujesz?

- Jasne Dennis. Do zobaczenia.

- Trzymaj się, Harry!

Minister wyszedł z zamku. Lekko kręciło mu się w głowie. Co by nie mówić, Dennis Creevey wyleczył go w pewnym stopniu z tęsknoty za szkołą. Są tacy, którzy nigdy się nie zmieniają. Dennis chyba do takich należał. Są też tacy, których powołaniem jest uczyć innych. Tacy wracają do szkoły widząc ją już w innym świetle. Jednak dla większości ludzi nie ma powrotu. Teraźniejszość zawsze zaprzeczy ich wspomnieniom.

Harry minął bramę i już miał się deportować, gdy ktoś zawołał:

- Panie ministrze!

Odwrócił się powoli. Nie musiał spoglądać na mówiącego, by go poznać. Ten głos był nie do pomylenia z żadnym innym.

- Czy musimy być tak oficjalni? – zapytał.

- Tak chyba wygodniej. Ale skoro nie chcesz... Potter, musimy porozmawiać. To cholernie ważne. Myślałem już, że ten durny Creevey nigdy cię nie wypuści.

- Czego chcesz, Malfoy? – Znowu było po staremu. Choć nie do końca.

- Muszę cię ostrzec. Słyszałeś, co śpiewała Tiara Przydziału? Doradzała trzymanie się razem, wspominała „godzinę próby". Nie robiła tego odkąd... no, od ostatniej wojny. Teraz grozi nam kolejna. Powstaje nowe zło, nowi przeciwnicy. Ludzie dostają listy. Odbywają się tajne spotkania.

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Uczestniczyłem w jednym z takich spotkań. Była nas czwórka plus któryś z przywódców tego ruchu.

- Poznałeś kogoś?

- Nie, wszyscy zamaskowani. Ten, który nas zebrał, nazwał się sam „Jednym-z-dwu". Mówi ci to coś?... Mnie też nie. W każdym razie to on nas zaprosił, gdzieś do jakiejś rudery. Palnął nam mowę o, powiedzmy, dobru i złu. Na koniec dał nam zwój ze streszczeniem swoich zamiarów. Patrz!

Harry poświecił sobie różdżką i poparzył bacznie na zwój. Tytuł głosił: „Opisanie magicznych zabytków Londynu i okolic". Harry rzucił kilka zaklęć rozpoznających. Nic się nie stało. Papirus był zupełnie pozbawiony magicznych własności. No, nie do końca, kiedyś był świstoklikiem...

- Kpiny sobie robisz, Malfoy?

- Chciałbyś. Jest tu inny tekst. Tekst, który tylko ja mogę zobaczyć. Nikt poza mną, sprawdzałem. Nie mogę odczytać go na głos. Nie mogę go streścić. Nie mogę nawet w przybliżeniu opisać, o co tam chodzi. To działa jak Fidelius. Ale uwierz mi, Potter: wolałbym tego nigdy nie przeczytać. Jeśli ten Jeden-z-dwu i jego pomagierzy dopną swego, ludzie z nostalgią będą wspominali czasy Czarnego Pana!

- Przesadziłeś – Harry uśmiechnął się półgębkiem – trudno sobie wyobrazić kogoś gorszego od Voldemorta.

Twarz Dracona Malfoya zalśniła w świetle różdżki niemal trupią bladością, gdy przysunął się bliżej.

- Tak sądzisz? – syknął – A więc weź Bellę Lestrange, odejmij jej szaleństwo, za to dołóż małostkowość Dolores Umbridge i poddaj to wszystko zimnej, niepowstrzymanej woli, której mógłby pozazdrościć sam stary Snape. Nie, Potter, ja nie przesadzam. Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że oni dopiero zaczynają. Te spotkania, to wszystko, to nie trwa dłużej niż od dwóch miesięcy. Oni jeszcze nie są gotowi.

- Ty się boisz, Draco...

- Cieszy cię to, tak? No więc dobrze, boję się. A wiesz, czego? Kiedyś bałem się śmierci z rąk Czarnego Pana. Teraz boję się życia! – Chwycił Harry'ego za przód szaty i przyłożył mu zwój do piersi niczym sztylet – Boję się, że dożyję tego, co tu opisano.


	5. Rozdział 5 Słowa i czyny

**Rozdział 5. Słowa i czyny**

To był ten sam pozbawiony wyrazu, zatęchły, podziemny salon. Te same bezstylowe meble i obskurne tapety. Ci sami strażnicy, od których rozchodziły się fale lepkiego chłodu, trzymani w ryzach przez tego samego jarzącego się nietoperza. Ten sam był też stary fotel, stojący w kącie, tyłem do pomieszczenia. I tak samo jak poprzednio stał on za zasłoną ze śmiercionośnego światła.

Jednakże droga, która ich tu przywiodła, była tym razem inna. Świstokliki wyrzuciły ich na posadzce zdewastowanej, cuchnącej korozją hali fabrycznej. Przez zardzewiałą klapę w podłodze zeszli na schody, którymi dotarli do przedsionka. Z niego przeszli tutaj. Jeszcze w drodze obrzucali się ciekawymi, ukradkowymi spojrzeniami. W takim towarzystwie spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Z czworga zamaskowanych postaci jedynie szpieg i wenecka dama widzieli się wcześniej. Arlekin i zakwefiona sułtanka dotąd nie spotkali pozostałych.

- Witajcie znowu – odezwał się suchy szept zza oparcia fotela. – Jak widzicie, nie wszyscy mieli ochotę spotkać się ze mną ponownie. Musiałem połączyć grupy. Ale to dobrze. Skoro woleli odejść, i tak nie byłoby z nich pożytku. Wy jednak wróciliście…

- Zanim przystąpię do rzeczy, chciałbym zaspokoić waszą ciekawość. Tak, to ja zaatakowałem ministra magii niemal na progu jego własnego gabinetu. Zapytacie zapewne, czemu go nie zabiłem, choć miałem sposobność? Dobre pytanie. Otóż nie zrobiłem tego z kilku powodów, z których każdy był decydujący. I każdy z nich stanowi przyczynek do listy błędów, które popełniali ci, którzy przed nami kroczyli ścieżką zła.

- Otóż czwarty, powszechny błąd naszych nieudolnych poprzedników był właśnie taki, że rzadko dostrzegali oni swoje błędy, swoje pomyłki i wpadki. Niemal nigdy nie uczyli się na nich. Szli w zaparte. A przecież najłatwiej uczyć się na błędach, najtaniej zaś – na cudzych! Ale wy to już wiecie, inaczej by was tu nie było… Skoro tak, to zastosujmy teraz tę regułę do Harry'ego Pottera: gdzież są obecnie ci, którzy kiedyś próbowali go zabić? Po jego stronie? W Azkabanie? Martwi? A może jeszcze z nimi gorzej?...

- Zresztą podążający za złem w ogóle zbyt często zabijali. W tym tkwią aż dwa niebezpieczeństwa, aż dwa błędy do popełnienia za jedną nieostrożnością. Czy nie znacie reguły: „Nie zabijaj – martwy człowiek do niczego ci się już nie przyda"? Pomijając odparcie bezpośredniego zagrożenia, korzyści z pozostawienia kogoś przy życiu są z reguły o wiele większe, niż z zabicia go. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, uważam, że Potter przysłuży mi się już wkrótce… Poza tym zabijając człowieka nigdy nie wiecie, ani kto zajmie jego miejsce, ani też kto kiedyś przyjdzie go pomścić. Lepsze niebezpieczeństwo wielkie, lecz jednak znane, niż takie, o którym nic a nic nie wiecie. Ja o Potterze wiem wiele. Znacznie, znacznie więcej niż przypuszczacie, więcej niż on sam w najostrożniejszych szacunkach zakłada. A co on wie o mnie? Wie, że istnieję. I tyle.

Arlekin poruszył się niespokojnie. To demoralizatorstwo zaczynało przerastać jego wytrzymałość.

- Teorie, teorie – burknął – nic tylko gadasz. Kiedy przejdziemy od słów do czynów?

- Hummm… Nie bądź… pochopny – rozległo się zza fotela.

Wenecka dama ukryta za swoją porcelanową maską zaśmiała się krótko. Pozostali popatrzyli tylko po sobie.

- O tak, poczucie humoru to znakomita rzecz. Bardzo ceniona przez tych „dobrych". Podobnie zresztą jak ogólna erudycja. Po naszej stronie odczuwam pokaźny ich niedosyt. Brakuje nam dowcipu, brakuje polotu, brakuje dystansu do siebie samych i tego, co robimy. To błąd numer siedem… Jeszcze tylko jeden i skończę was zanudzać. Przynajmniej na dzisiaj.

- Przejdźmy zatem do kwestii ostatecznej. Do kwestii śmierci. Wielu ludzi czyniło zło właśnie ze strachu przed śmiercią. Starali się ją przechytrzyć, pokonać, ominąć. Błąd. Nic z tego. Wszyscy oni umarli. Co do jednego. Ale przy tym dziwnym trafem nie zwrócili uwagi, że istnieją byty rozumne, które śmierci więcej nie podlegają. Duchy! Tak, wiem, duchy są bezsilne i nieszkodliwe. Nędzne echa tych, którymi były dawniej. Ale są. Istnieją. Wybierają po śmierci pobyt na świecie zamiast przejścia w zaświaty. Tak... Dokładnie tak: wybierają po śmierci. Może, aby przemóc śmierć, trzeba z nią współpracować, zamiast z nią walczyć? Może zachowanie mocy po przejściu przez bramę jest łatwiejsze niż wyszukiwanie sposobów na unikanie przejścia? Tę bramę można przejść tylko raz. Tylko ten jeden jedyny raz!

Głos umilkł. Zza fotela ponownie wyfrunęły cztery zwoje i poszybowały niespiesznie ku czwórce przebierańców. Kolejno chwytali świstokliki i znikali. Jedno... Drugie... Trzecie...

Arlekin wpatrywał się w swój zwój z głupią miną na błazeńsko pomalowanej twarzy. Wciąż tu był. Coś nie wyszło? Mordercza tarcza zafalowała, zamigotała i zgasła. Arlekin chciał jednocześnie podejść tam i odsunąć się; zachwiał się tylko i oparł o drewniane krzesło. Z fotela w kącie podniósł się człowiek. Mężczyzna. Jak najbardziej cielesny. Uśmiechał się. Arlekin go znał. Słabo, to prawda, ale zawsze. Nigdy zresztą za nim nie przepadał. Doprawdy, wielu mógł się tu spodziewać, ale żeby takiego?... To jakaś mistyfikacja!

- A więc chcesz już teraz przejść od słów do czynów? – zapytał Jeden-z-dwu. – Jeśli tak, to służę uprzejmie, ze mną jak z dzieckiem.

Już nie szeptał. W jego spokojnym, ciepłym głosie było coś, co sprawiło, że arlekinowi włosy stanęły dęba, a w gardle pojawiła się wielka, gąbczasta kula.

- Chcesz... mnie zabić? – wydusił z siebie.

- Och, nie! Chyba nie słuchałeś uważnie. Ja nie zabijam. Po co miałbym to robić? – Ton głosu gospodarza był nadal pozornie swobodny i przyjazny. – Jeśli uważasz, że jesteś gotów działać, chcę ci dać taką możliwość. Ale, zrozum, muszę cię sprawdzić... Oczywiście, nie mam zamiaru wymagać od ciebie niczego, czego nie umiałbym zrobić sam.

Uniósł prawą rękę zwracając dłoń wierzchem ku dołowi. Z tyłu komnaty skrzypnęły drzwi. Błoniastoskrzydły patronus przeleciał przez pomieszczenie, usiadł na dłoni swego pana, zaiskrzył, przygasł i rozwiał się w strzęp mlecznobiałej mgły. Do sali wpłynęli dwaj dementorzy. Płomienie świec przybladły i zbłękitniały. Mrok się zagęścił, cienie wydłużyły. Lodowata lepkość rozprzestrzeniała się od obu zakapturzonych postaci. Arlekin odruchowo szarpnął się do tyłu.

- No! Jeden dla ciebie, jeden dla mnie. Nie wiesz, jak się to robi? Pokażę ci!

Gospodarz wyminął przerażonego pajaca i szybkim krokiem podszedł ku bliższej z czarnych sylwetek.

- Postawa! – krzyknął – I raz, dwa, trzy!

Na „trzy" zamachnął się pięścią i prawidłowym lewym sierpowym rąbnął wprost w tors dementora. Rozległ się ohydny, bulgocząco-świszczący odgłos. Jeden-z-dwu zadał kolejny cios. I jeszcze jeden... Przez chwilę okładał zakapturzonego upiora pięściami, jakby ten był jakimś koszmarnym workiem treningowym. Tamten zaś nie bronił się wcale; przeciwnie – cofał się pod naporem kolejnych uderzeń i coraz bardziej zapadał w sobie. Tymczasem drugi z dementorów odrzucił kaptur i utkwiwszy swoje niewidzące, zarosłe błoną oczodoły w drugim z mężczyzn powoli i nieubłaganie sunął ku niemu.

- Oszuście! – wydyszał Arlekin – Twój... twój… nie jest prawdziwy!

- Nie? To go masz! – Jeden-z-dwu chwycił swojego dementora za szatę, okręcił dokoła i solidnym kopniakiem wyrzucił w stronę przerażonego człowieka. Następnie doskoczył do drugiego upiora, złapał go za kaptur i odciągnął do kąta, jakby miał do czynienia z rozbisurmanionym urwisem.

Arlekin podniósł różdżkę próbując rzucić zaklęcie, ale zamarło mu ono w gardle. Głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa, różdżka wyślizgnęła się spomiędzy drętwiejących palców. Czuł się, jakby to był sen, w którym chce się uciekać, lecz nie można zrobić kroku; koszmar, który pęta nogi, skleja usta, miażdży klatkę piersiową. Cofnął się z wysiłkiem, oparł plecami o ścianę. Fala rozpaczy przełamała wolę walki.

Nagle chwyciły go zimne, oślizgłe ręce o połamanych, lecz wciąż bardzo silnych palcach. Ujrzał nad sobą wstrętne oblicze, parodię twarzy, karykaturalną pozbawioną nosa maskę, tym bardziej odpychającą, że zniekształconą licznymi uderzeniami. Otwarte, nienasycone usta, puste, ślepe oczy. Zbliżały się. Napierały wraz z wszechogarniającym odczuciem otępienia i beznadziei. Były o stopę, o piędź, o ułamek cala...

Potem był już tylko tunel. Długi, opadający tunel o kleistych ścianach. Tunel, na końcu którego nie było żadnego światła.

Jeden-z-dwu przyklęknął nad leżącym ciałem, którego pierś unosiła się w ciężkim, równym oddechu. Sprawdził puls, zbadał odruchy. Zaczął ścierać z twarzy makijaż arlekina.

- Narwaniec! – sarknął głośno.


	6. Rozdział 6 Przez kominek

**Rozdział 6. Przez kominek**

Ranek był ciepły i przytulny. Delikatne płowozłote żyłki światła przefiltrowane przez fakturę zasłony, płynęły w powietrzu, osiadając na kremowych ścianach, rozbłyskując na stojących na półce szklanych dzwonkach, podążając wzdłuż słojów drewna szafy. Na zewnątrz wzeszło już słońce, jednak w sypialni wciąż panował miły półmrok, przesycony zapachami puchu i krochmalu. Miejsce, do którego nie szkoda wracać z cudnej krainy sennych marzeń. Bezpieczna przystań powrotu z głębiny koszmarów.

Harry otworzył powieki. Nie spał dobrze tej nocy. Czy był to skutek niedawnej rozmowy z Draconem, czy też może konsekwencja własnej bezsilności wobec nieuchwytnego przeciwnika, który rzucił mu wyzwanie na jego własnym progu? A może świadomość czegoś ważnego, co ma się na końcu języka, co uwiera z tyłu głowy, a nie potrafi się przyoblec ani w słowo, ani w obraz? Harry przetarł oczy, podciągnął się i usiadł oparty o poduszkę. Lewą ręką sięgnął ku szafce nocnej, nałożył okulary. Spojrzał na śpiącą żonę. Leżała na boku, zwrócona ku niemu. Mijające lata nie odebrały jej urody. Wciąż była piękna. Gdyby jeszcze chciała pozostawić sobie te długie, lekko falowane włosy… W krótkiej, nieco zawadiackiej fryzurze było jej, owszem, szalenie do twarzy, ale za nic nie mogło to się równać z niegdysiejszą płomieniście rudą kaskadą.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się nie otwierając oczu. Przeciągnęła się lekko. Cicho jęknęła, krzywiąc nieco usta, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się znowu.

- Dzień dobry – zamruczała półsennie – bardzo lubię, jak tak na mnie patrzysz.

- Skąd wiesz, że patrzę?

- Po tylu latach już się wie, mój kochany.

Sięgnęła ku niemu. Pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował ją w ucho. Zachichotała cichutko.

- Chcesz kawy? – zapytał.

- Chyba tylko do powąchania. Ale nie pogardzę chłodną wodą źródlaną.

Rozległo się niegłośnie, acz zdecydowane pukanie.

- Proszę! – zawołał Harry.

Drzwi otworzyły się i ukazał się w nich domowy skrzat. Był nieco wyższy niż większość przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Po ryjkowatym nosie i czarnych kępkach szczeciny sterczących z jego uszu dało się poznać członka skrzaciej rodziny, która niegdyś służyła rodowi Blacków. Stworzenie ubrane było w skórzany pancerzyk własnej roboty, sporządzony ze starych pergaminowych zwojów. W rękach trzymało miedzianą tacę, na której stała filiżanka parującej, wonnej kawy oraz wysoka szklanka wypełniona wodą. Na zewnętrznych ściankach tej drugiej osadzała się rosa.

- Dziękuję, Trepku – powiedziała Ginny siadając obok męża.

- Na rozkaz, milady. – Wyprężył się skrzat. – Mam odsłonić? – wskazał kciukiem okno.

- Proszę.

Trepek postawił tacę na przysadzistym nakastliku. Podszedł do zasłon i rozsunął je szeroko. Sypialnię zalało ciepłe, mocne światło.

- Maluchy jeszcze śpią? – zapytał Harry.

- Tak jest, sir. Co mam przygotować na śniadanie?

- Na co masz ochotę? – Harry spojrzał na żonę.

- Hmm… Może grzanki z żurawiną – zasugerowała Ginny.

- Świetny pomysł. Niech będą grzanki. Ale, Trepku, daj nam jeszcze z kwadrans poleniuchować. Potem zejdziemy do kuchni.

- Aye-aye, sir! – zasalutował skrzat i już go nie było.

Ginny podała mężowi kawę, sama zaś zaczęła pomaleńku sączyć źródlaną wodę. Czyniła to z finezją i gracją, jakby kosztowała stuletnie wino, którego każda kropla przynosi nowe doznania. Harry zajął się filiżanką wonnego naparu. Jego smak i zapach rozpędzały resztki snu, wyostrzały zmysły, przywracały koncentrację.

- Co cię gnębi? – zagadnęła Ginny.

- Coś mi umyka. Jest coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć, a co wciąż mi ucieka. Wiesz, w sprawie tej napaści. Czuję, że coś zaniedbałem, czegoś nie zrobiłem. Czegoś istotnego, co powinienem był zrobić… Jakiś szczegół nie pasuje do całości. To może być punkt zaczepienia. Ale jak go złapać?

- Spróbuj jeszcze raz odtworzyć całe zdarzenie, tak jak je pamiętasz. Krok po kroku. Zamknij oczy. Jesteś przed gabinetem. Zamykasz drzwi.

- Zakładam pieczęcie. Idę korytarzem. Jestem zły, że spóźnię się do ciebie. Zazdroszczę Kingsleyowi. Czuję spojrzenie. Próbuję odskoczyć. Trafia mnie. Wyrywa różdżkę. Padam do przodu. Znów próbuję uniku. Trafia mnie jeszcze raz. Kroki. Szelesty. Buty. _Drętwota_. Katie pochyla się nade mną. Oddaje mi różdżkę. Stop! Stop! Tu coś nie gra. Ale co?

- To, że leżysz na plecach, a przedtem leżałeś na brzuchu? Mogła cię odwrócić. Ona albo napastnik.

- Nie, nie to. Moment. Katie mówi: „leżała tuż koło ciebie". Przecież słyszałem jak różdżka upadła kilka jardów ode mnie.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

- Harry, podaj mi swoją różdżkę.

- Myślisz, że to ja sam? I nie pamiętam?

- Nie wiem. Podaj ją.

Odstawił filiżankę na szafkę. Jego różdżka leżała obok. Od lat zawsze gotowa mu służyć. Jego część, jego przedłużenie. Narząd, bez którego byłby upośledzony. Podniósł ją, czując delikatne ciepło w opuszkach palców. Podał ją żonie. Ujęła ja lewą dłonią, w prawej trzymając własną różdżkę. Zetknęła ich końce.

- _Priori incantatem_ – wyszeptała.

Wpatrzyli się w mgliste kształty pojawiające się w miejscu zetknięcia. Zmieniały się, w miarę jak Ginny mruczała kolejne „_priori… priori… priori…_". W końcu rozdzieliła różdżki z cichym „_finite_". Oddała mężowi jego własność.

- Wszystko jasne – powiedziała z uśmiechem – no, do pewnego stopnia. Zostałeś oszołomiony swoją własną różdżką.

- Sam się oszołomiłem?

- Nie. Nie sądzę. Ty czarujesz nieco inaczej. A twoją różdżką rzucono przed ośmioma dniami jeden czar, który nie nosi twojego znamienia. I była to _drętwota_.

- No, tak. Minął mnie. Podniósł różdżkę. Podszedł. Rzucił czar. Ale dlaczego? Przecież nie chciał zabrać mi…

Urwał. Nagła myśl poraziła go jak iskra. Jak mógł przeoczyć tę możliwość? Jak mógł być tak frajersko głupi?… Jedno spojrzenie na Ginny, na jej szeroko otwarte oczy i wyraz zdumienia na twarzy, uświadomiło mu, że pomyślała o tym samym. Zacisnął usta, by nie zakląć głośno. Jedna głupota goniła drugą. Ta ostatnia była jedynie konsekwencją błędu, który w swojej pysze popełnił przed dwudziestoma z górą laty. To w końcu musiało się stać.

- Harry – odezwała się Ginny pocieszającym tonem – może jeszcze nie jest za późno… Jak mocno chroniony jest grobowiec?

- Opieczętowany przez dyrektora szkoły – odpowiedział siląc się na spokój – tylko urzędujący dyrektor Hogwartu może go otworzyć.

- A jeżeli dyrektora nie ma? A jeśli umarł?

- Pieczęć jest przypisana do urzędu, nie do osoby. Po śmierci McGonagall ani Flitwick, ani nikt inny nie mógłby otworzyć tumby. Ale o czym my tu gadamy? Nasz przeciwnik to nie byle partacz. Jeśli zaatakował mnie po to, by zdobyć Czarną Różdżkę…

- … musiał mieć plan jej wykradzenia, tak – dokończyła Ginny – ale to nie znaczy, że już ją dostał w swoje ręce.

- Powinienem był ją zniszczyć – Harry westchnął ciężko – teraz pozostaje mi tylko naprawić ten błąd, albo, co pewniejsze, przekonać się, że przepadła… Poprosiłbym o pomoc Neville'a, ale on jest we Włoszech. Trudno. Pozostaje Dennis… Trepek! Natychmiast rozpal kominek w salonie!

- Tak jest! – rozbrzmiało w odpowiedzi.

Harry ubrał się szybko i popędził do salonu. Na schodach w biegu przygładził odruchowym gestem swoje niesforne włosy. W obszernym salonie, w wyłożonym ciemnobordowym marmurem kominku już płonął ogień. Na gzymsie stała mosiężna czara, z której Harry zaczerpnął pełna garścią. Szybkim ruchem wrzucił proszek w płomienie, które momentalnie zzieleniały. „Hogwart, gabinet nauczyciela transmutacji" – wymamrotał, przyklękając przed paleniskiem i wsuwając głowę w ogień. Świat wokół niego zawirował. Chwila niemiłych sensacji – i oto otworzył się przed nim gabinet należący niegdyś do Minerwy McGonagall. Nikogo wewnątrz nie było.

- Dennis, jesteś tam? – zawołał – Dennis!

- Jestem, jestem – dobiegł go przytłumiony głos – chwila, moment!

Trzasnęły wewnętrzne drzwi i pojawił się Dennis Creevey we własnej niepowtarzalnej osobie. Był prawie goły; jedynie jego biodra były przepasane kąpielowym ręcznikiem w optymistyczne żółte kółka.

- Cześć, Harry – zawołał – super, że wpadłeś, jak leci?

- Wybacz, że zawracam ci głowę o tak wczesnej porze…

- Nie problem, naprawdę. Zawsze fajnie cię spotkać.

- Słuchaj – zaczął Harry starając się odpowiednio dobierać słowa: chciał jak najskuteczniej dotrzeć do gorącogłowego kolegi – mam kłopot. Zawaliłem jedną sprawę i nie wiem, czy już nie za późno, by ją naprawić. Chodzi o ten napad na mnie. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, zostałem pokonany. A to znaczy, że napastnik został panem Czarnej Różdżki.

- O żesz w mordę szpiczaka!…

- No właśnie. Dlatego tu jestem. Powstaje pytanie, czy Berło Śmierci wciąż leży tam, gdzie powinno. Mam poważne obawy, że już go tam nie ma. Idź, proszę, do Vector. Powiedz jej o sprawie. Decyzja należy tylko do niej. Jednak czułbym się znacznie spokojniejszy, gdyby się okazało, że się mylę. A jeśli nie… Cóż, przynajmniej będziemy mieli prawdziwy powód do zmartwień. Wiesz, popełniłem duży błąd, że nie przełamałem Czarnej Różdżki zaraz po bitwie.

- Nie martw się na zapas, wszystko będzie dobrze! – Optymizm Dennisa mógłby z łatwością przenosić góry. – Już lecę po dyrektor!

- No to świetnie. Ale wiesz, może nie zaszkodziłoby, gdybyś najpierw się ubrał – Harry nie mógł powstrzymać szczerego, szerokiego uśmiechu na widok zaskoczenia kolegi, który zatrzymał się w pół drogi do wyjścia przyglądając się swojemu mocno niekompletnemu strojowi.


	7. Rozdział 7 Trzy czarne włosy

**Rozdział 7. Trzy czarne włosy**

Wielki hol Ministerstwa Magii był wciąż tak samo imponujący. Po granatowym sklepieniu jak dawniej przesuwały się złote symbole, tworząc miriady niepowtarzalnych wzorów. Niektórzy twierdzili, że z ich konfiguracji można wyczytać więcej, niż z układów gwiazd: przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Problem w tym, że nikt do końca nie wiedział, jak właściwie można to zrobić. Choć wielu adeptów wróżbiarstwa studiowało ten problem przez lata, nikomu nie udawało się odsłonić ani teraźniejszości, ani tym bardziej przyszłości. Czasami sztuka ta przynosiła pozytywne rezultaty w odniesieniu do przeszłości. Złośliwi jednak twierdzili, ze nawet w tym wypadku stopień wiarygodności odczytów był mniejszy, niż przy cytowaniu artykułów redakcyjnych „Żonglera".

Pośrodku atrium stała Fontanna Magicznego Braterstwa, odbudowana po wojnie w nieco innym kształcie niż pierwotny. Wciąż składało się na nią pięć złotych figur: centralnie stali czarodziej i czarownica z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Oflankowani byli przez goblina dzierżącego miecz oraz centaura z napiętym łukiem. Nieco za nimi stał też domowy skrzat. Wszystkie posągi były zwrócone w jedna stronę, a na ich twarzach malował się wyraz czujności. Subtelnie podkreślony był lekki dystans pomiędzy różnymi gatunkami władających magią istot.

Urzędnicy ministerstwa i interesanci przepływali przez salę barwnym i gwarnym tłumem. Niektórzy aportowali się i deportowali w wyznaczonej do tego strefie, inni wchodzili i wychodzili z kominków, z których co chwila buchały szmaragdowozielone płomienie, jeszcze inni korzystali z wind wiodących do świata mugoli. Od czasu do czasu pojawiały się sowy podążające ku stanowisku łączności wewnętrznej, którego pracownicy wrzucali listy do licznych przegródek dużego regału z sosnowego drzewa. Przegródki były opatrzone mosiężnymi tabliczkami z imieniem, nazwiskiem i funkcją pracownika; gdy tylko przesyłka lądowała w takim miejscu, momentalnie znikała, by pojawić się wkrótce w pokoju adresata. Było to rozwiązanie szybsze, bardziej niezawodne i gwarantujące większą poufność niż używane wcześniej papierowe samolociki. Nic dziwnego, że już wkrótce po wprowadzeniu zyskało powszechną sympatię.

Minister magii wyłonił się z kominka znajdującego się po prawej stronie fontanny. Lubił pojawiać się rano dokładnie o tej porze, gdy w atrium panował największy ruch. Szybko wtapiał się w tłum podążający ku windom. W tej śpieszącej się do pracy masie mało kto miał czas i chęć, by przypadkowo spotkanemu znajomemu powiedzieć coś więcej niż przelotnie rzucone: „Cześć!" albo nieco obszerniejsze: „Dzień dobry, co słychać? – Dzień dobry, w porządku."

Dziś jednak miało być inaczej. Zaledwie Harry znalazł się w atrium, wpadł na coś dużego, miękkiego i włochatego. Zaskoczony cofnął się o krok. Ujrzał płaszcz, wielki jak namiot, okrywający olbrzymią sylwetkę mężczyzny.

- Cholibka, co jest? – zabrzmiało tubalnie z góry. – O, Harry, to ty? Jak miło cię widzieć!

- Wzajemnie, Hagridzie. Co tu porabiasz?

Gajowy Hogwartu zrobił ważną minę.

- Dostałem zaproszenie z Wydziału Magicznych Stworzeń. Chcą się ze mną skon… tego… no, chcą się ze mną widzieć. Jako, uważasz, z ekspertem od czarodziejskich zwierząt. No, Harry, ja ekspertem, niech skonam. Mają podobno – zniżył głos – stworzenie, które chcą wciągnąć na listę magicznych. Nazywa się or-nito-rynus, czy jakoś podobnie.

- A na czym jego magiczność polega?

- No w tym właśnie sęk, że nie wiadomo. Dlatego potrzebują eksperta – wyprężył się dumnie, po czym jęknął cicho zawadziwszy czubkiem głowy o zbyt niski łuk w przejściu oddzielającym westybul od sali wind.

- W takim razie powodzenia w twoich badaniach – uśmiechnął się Harry kierując kroki do najbliższej windy. Hagrid jednak zatrzymał go.

- Strasznie małe te kliteczki – burknął, pokazując na otwartą kabinę. – Nie macie tu czegoś większego?

- Jest winda towarowa, kawałek dalej.

- Towarowa? A niech jej będzie, byle nie uwierała w pasie. Gdzie to?

- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię. Zmieścimy się razem i jeszcze będzie luz. Jedzie się, co prawda, sporo wolniej, ale na pewno wygodniej.

Harry i Hagrid przeszli do bocznej odnogi sali. Zamykała ją spiżowa krata z grubych, gęsto ułożonych prętów stylizowanych na dębowe gałązki. Poza nią ziała ciemna czeluść szybu. Harry położył dłoń na starannie wymodelowanym sęku, wypolerowanym do połysku od częstego dotyku. Rozległ się szczęk i z ciemności wychynęła kabina windy – około trzykrotnie większej od pozostałych. Krata z delikatnym szmerem rozsunęła się na boki.

W windzie ktoś stał. Harry odruchowo usunął się na bok, żeby zrobić przejście, lecz stojący w kabinie człowiek nie poruszył się. Tkwił nieruchomo oparty o ścianę, odwrócony tyłem do wejścia. Hagrid podszedł do niego i trącił go swoim wielkim palcem w ramię.

- Hej! – zadudnił.

Osobnik zatoczył się lekko i odwrócił. Nieprzytomnie przetarł pozbawione wyrazu oczy. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Powoli wracał do świadomości.

- Która godzina? – wymamrotał.

- Za pięć ósma.

- Mój Boże – jęknął tamten – to ja tu tak pół dnia – ukłonił się niezdarnie i odszedł chwiejnym krokiem.

- Weź sobie parę dni wolnego! – zawołał za nim Harry.

Weszli do windy, która zaczęła z wolna opadać w głąb szybu. Hagrid rzucił w kierunku Harry'ego kilka pytających spojrzeń, a gdy nie doczekał się reakcji, zapytał wprost:

- Co to był za jeden? Lunatyk jaki?

- Jakbyś zgadł – odparł Harry z lekkim uśmiechem – to Kasjusz McPherson z wydziału snów w Departamencie Tajemnic. Chyba za bardzo zagłębił się w swoje badania. Od paru dni przysypia przy każdej okazji. Ale żeby tak w windzie na stojąco? Stanowczo musi iść na urlop. Pogadam z jego szefem...

Winda zatrzymała się.

- Twoje piętro, Hagridzie. Do wydziału zwierząt trzeba iść w lewo, a potem w trzecią odnogę w prawo. Ja zjeżdżam niżej. Do zobaczenia!

- Trzym się, chłopie. I wstąp do mnie w wolnej chwili.

Kilka minut później Harry był już w korytarzu prowadzącym do swojego gabinetu. Zdjął zabezpieczenia, otworzył drzwi, po czym bacznie zlustrował pomieszczenie. Odetchnął, stwierdziwszy, że nic nieprzewidzianego się nie wydarzyło. Zasiadł za swym wielkim, ciężkim biurkiem przywalonym stosami papirusów, pergaminów i – z rzadka – papierów. (Papier usiłował wprowadzić w całym ministerstwie Kingsley, argumentując to mniejszą jego grubością, ale napotkał tak zdecydowany opór, że zmuszony był zrezygnować. Była to jedna z niewielu nieudanych inicjatyw byłego ministra.)

Robota była tak nudna jak, nie przymierzając, notatki Percy'ego Weasleya z wykładów profesora Binnsa o negocjacjach z trytonami. I nigdy jeszcze nie dłużyła się Harry'emu tak, jak dziś: Podpisać. Wyasygnować. Zatwierdzić. Parafować. Zarekomendować. Odesłać… Karta – podpis – pieczęć. Karta, podpis, pieczęć. Karta podpis pieczęć. Kartapodpispieczęć. Golem, nie człowiek.

- Pilna przesyłka do pana ministra – skrzypnął sekretarzyk.

Nareszcie!

- Hogwart? – zapytał Harry na wszelki wypadek.

- Tak. L. S. Vector.

- Dawaj.

Jedna z bocznych szufladek – długa, o kwadratowym przekroju – wysunęła się całkowicie. Przeleciała nad środek biurka, gdzie odwróciła się wyrzucając z siebie krótką walcowatą tubę z grubego pergaminu, do której przyczepiony był niewielki zwój. Minister sięgnął po list i rzuciwszy w stronę sekretarzyka krótkie „Nie przeszkadzać!" rozwinął list.

_Dyrektor_  
_Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart_

_Do Ministra Magii_

_Sir,_

_Pańska prośba przekazana przez profesora Creeveya została uznana za zasadną.__  
Ważkość sprawy przemawiała za działaniem szybkim i zdecydowanym.  
Dlatego niezwłocznie została powołana komisja do zbadania wiadomej Panu kwestii.  
Skład:_  
_L. S. Vector – dyrektor Szkoły;_  
_C. H. Arlatan – nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarna Magią;_  
_D. R. Creevey – nauczyciel Transmutacji._

_Pod osłoną zaklęć zwodzących komisja udała się do grobowca nieodżałowanej pamięci  
dyrektora Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nastąpiło sprawdzenie pieczęci na tumbie,  
które okazały się nienaruszone. Pieczęcie zostały zdjęte, grobowiec otwarty.  
Wewnątrz znaleziono różdżkę z bzu czarnego, którą wyjęto. Wobec różdżki  
zostały użyte zaklęcia revelio i priori incantatem. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość__  
stwierdzono autentyczność przedmiotu. Następnie grobowiec został ponownie  
zapieczętowany, a różdżka przeniesiona do gabinetu dyrektora.  
Tam komisja jednogłośnie orzekła, że dla bezpieczeństwa Szkoły oraz  
całego świata czarodziejów Czarna Różdżka powinna zostać przełamana.  
Zniszczenia dokonał profesor Creevey w obecności obojga pozostałych członków komisji.  
Szczątki różdżki załączone zostały do niniejszego pisma._

_Z pozdrowieniami_  
_(-) LV (-) CA (-) DC_

Harry wzdrygnął się gdy dotarł do frazy „Ponad wszelką wątpliwość stwierdzono autentyczność przedmiotu". Ostatnim zaklęciem, rzuconym Czarną Różdżką było _reparo_, ale przedostatnim… Brrr! To, co musiało się pojawić przy jego odtworzeniu, stanowczo było w stanie rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości.

Minister sięgnął po tubę. Ostrożnie otworzył ją i wytrząsnął zawartość. Na blat wysypało się mnóstwo drobnych drzazg. Różdżka nie była przełamana. Ona była wręcz unicestwiona. Cóż, Dennis zawsze był nadgorliwy. Może tak i lepiej.

Harry zmrużył jedno oko zaglądając do wnętrza pojemnika. Było w nim coś jeszcze. Sięgnął dwoma palcami usiłując pochwycić ciemne włókna. W końcu je wydostał. Były to włosy. Trzy długie, czarne włosy z grzywy testrala. Rozprostował je w palcach. „Tak przemija chwała świata" – pomyślał.

Nie poczuł ulgi.


	8. Rozdział 8 Gadał dziad do obrazu

**Rozdział 8. Gadał dziad do obrazu**

Po zgaszeniu kolorowych świateł wnętrze Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów traciło większość swojego uroku. Zabawne napisy na regałach były niemal nieczytelne, a nawet najbardziej fikuśne czarodziejskie gadżety w przyćmionym świetle nocnych lamp wyglądały nudno i pospolicie. Nawet te spośród nich, które świeciły własnym blaskiem, teraz przybladły, poddając się nastrojowi wyciszenia. Lipne różdżki leżały równym szeregiem na swojej półce. Od czasu do czasu któraś z nich zamieniała się w gumową mysz, czy inne stworzenie, ale szybko wracała do pierwotnego stanu. Powtarzalni wisielcy znudzeni swoją grą odpoczywali w pozycji wertykalnej. Nie było wątpliwości – sklep był zamknięty na głucho.

Pojedyncza krępa sylwetka poruszała się w przejściu pomiędzy wysokimi regałami, których półki uginały się od cudeniek sprowadzonych z najdalszych stron świata. Niewysoki człowiek o rzednących rudych włosach z pedantyczną dokładnością poprawiał każdy przedmiot odłożony nie tak, jak trzeba. Gdy natrafiał na lukę pozostałą po sprzedanym towarze, reorganizował ustawienie pobliskich artykułów, tak by przywrócić wrażenie harmonii (lub dysharmonii, jeśli tego właśnie po danej półce oczekiwał).

Ukończywszy porządki mężczyzna oparł się o sklepową ladę. Ponad nią, zawieszony na honorowym miejscu, wisiał naturalnej wielkości portret, który mógł przedstawiać jego samego młodszego o dwadzieścia lat. Ale namalowana postać siedząca niedbale w oliwkowozielonym fotelu, to nie był on, George Weasley. To był jego brat, Fred.

George przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w twarz na portrecie. Człowiek na malowidle uprzejmie odwzajemniał mu się tym samym. W końcu Weasley z krwi i kości westchnął i skierował się ku głównemu wyjściu ze sklepu. Już sięgał do klamki, gdy w pół kroku zatrzymał go głos:

- Wychodzisz? Znowu?

Wolnym krokiem George wrócił pod obraz. Podrapał w roztargnieniu bliznę po oderwanym uchu.

- Jak widzisz – odparł ponuro.

- Angelina będzie się martwić – powiedział Fred z lekkim wyrzutem w głosie.

- Fred, Fred… Tak naprawdę, to przecież ty zacząłeś. A potem…

- A potem pozwoliłem sobie odwalić kitę. Cóż, wypadki chodzą po ludziach.

- I tam, gdzie było dwu, pozostał jeden. Musiałem sam się wszystkim zająć.

- Widzisz, pewnych rzeczy i tak nie moglibyśmy robić we dwóch. Choć niektóre z nich z pewnością pozostawiłbym sobie.

- I pewnie lepiej byś na tym wyszedł niż ja… Wiesz co? Ty się wcale nie zmieniłeś.

- Przywilej umrzyków. Za to ty się zmieniłeś. I to sporo.

- Przypadłość żywych – skrzywił się George – masz jeszcze coś do mnie?

- Chyba nie – odpowiedział portret z urazą – a może jednak tak?... Źle postępujesz, ot, co mam.

- Wiem to bez twoich kazań. Ale co mi z tego, że wiem? Tak w ogóle, to chętnie zamieniłbym się z tobą miejscami, gdyby się tylko tak dało. A że się nie da… Cóż, idę. Nie chcę się spóźnić. Pozdrów Angelinę.

- A idź, idź, ty dziadu transmutowany…

Trzasnęły drzwi. Po chwili na ulicy rozległ się kolejny trzask – deportacji.

Fred Wesley w geście rezygnacji przeciągnął ręką po swoim namalowanym czole. Potem zręcznie chwycił górną listwę ramy portretu i podciągnął się na niej. Przez moment na płótnie zamigotały brudną bielą jego tenisówki. Po chwili i one zniknęły. Fred wynurzył się na malowidle wiszącym dwa piętra wyżej, przedstawiającym martwą naturę: pusty wazon i kilka owoców leżących razem na wysokim jednonogim stoliku. Fred oparł się z pozorną niedbałością o ów stolik. Podniósł jedną z gruszek i zaczął się jej od niechcenia przyglądać. W istocie jednak co chwila rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia na pokój, na którego ścianie się znalazł. Był to obszerny i dziwnie pusty salon. Oświetlał go pojedynczy gazowy kinkiet, wyginający się fantazyjnie nad stojącym w odległym kącie okrągłym, niskim stołem. Przy nim, na welurowej pufie, siedziała kobieta. Szydełko w jej dłoniach migotało z niesamowitą prędkością, gdy dziergała w połowie już ukończony obrus, cały we fraktalne wzory. Biel dzianiny odcinała się ostro od jej ciemnych dłoni.

- Miło, że wpadłeś – powiedziała, patrząc na obraz spod półprzymkniętych powiek, nie przerywając przy tym ani na moment swojej robótki.

- A – odparł wesoło – tak sobie pomyślałem, że cię tu odwiedzę. Nudno tam na dole, zwłaszcza wieczorową porą.

- Tu, na górze, też nie najciekawiej.

Odłożyła niedokończony obrus, wstała i podeszła do obrazu. Bacznie spojrzała na namalowanego młodzieńca. Miała zmęczone, zaczerwienione oczy. Przesunęła palcem po płótnie.

- Chyba różniliście się od siebie bardziej, niż na to wyglądało.

- Nie, Angelino, wcale nie tak bardzo. Nie wiesz jaki byłbym teraz, gdybym to ja przeżył. Sam tego nie wiem.

- Chyba jednak lepszy. Zawsze byłeś lepszy…

Fred nie znalazł na to odpowiedzi. Raz jeszcze ogarnął wzrokiem pomieszczenie, odłożył gruszkę, kiwnął Angelinie na pożegnanie ręką i wrócił na swoje miejsce w sklepie. Pani Weasley powróciła do szydełkowania. W myślach odliczała kolejnych krewnych, którym niedługo sprawi prezent. Robótka zabijała nudę i dawała gwarancję tych krótkich chwil radości, gdy jakaś kuzynka lub szwagierka oglądała z niekłamanym zachwytem podarowane sobie cudo.

Wiele mil stamtąd inna kobieta siedziała w półmroku swojego udekorowanego w weneckim stylu buduaru. Ze ścian patrzyły na nią puste oczy porcelanowych masek. Miała długie, ciemne włosy, gładką cerę i kwadratową twarz o mocnej dolnej szczęce. Ubrana była z wyszukaną nonszalancją. Tak, Romilda von Schriftrollenberg, z domu Vane, wdowa po mugolskim hrabi, była damą w każdym calu. Jej związek z grafem Ginterem, (nota bene trzykrotnie od niej starszym w chwili ich ślubu), był równie burzliwy, co krótkotrwały. Romilda nawet nie musiała zmieniać po ceremonii receptury ulubionego napoju Gintera. Powyżej pewnego wieku eliksir miłosny jest wystarczająco toksyczny, a przynajmniej obserwując jego skutki nie trzeba wzdragać się z obrzydzenia. Czasami nawet ma się dobra zabawę!

Tak więc całkiem niedługo po zaślubinach została Romilda samowładną panią na licznych włościach, z których część miała nawet magiczną naturę. Jak się bowiem okazało, wśród Schriftrollenbergów było w przeszłości kilku czarodziejów. Poczciwy Ginter nie zdawał sobie sprawy z charakteru sporej części swojego majątku… Co innego Romilda! Zwiedzanie, katalogowanie i przerabianie na swoja modłę kolejnych posiadłości zajęło jej kilka lat. Było to pasjonujące zajęcie, ale dobiegło już końca. Przyszła nuda.

I wtedy pojawił się on. Nieco tylko starszy od niej; znała go z widzenia jeszcze ze szkoły, któż zresztą go nie znał… Dawniej, co prawda, programowo ignorowała takich hołyszów. Teraz zbywało jej dostatku, a i on się, prawdę powiedziawszy, wzbogacił. Był intrygujący. Tak, stanowczo dało się wyczuć w nim jakiś mroczny sekret. Trudno się dziwić, że szybko zwróciła na niego uwagę. Po jego spojrzeniu poznała, że on też. Wkrótce zaczęli się potajemnie spotykać.

Kilka dni wcześniej dostała pierwszy z tych osobliwych listów, podpisanych tajemniczym pseudonimem. Podobało jej się to, co w nim znalazła. Kolejne listy czytała jakby to był jej własny pamiętnik napisany pod wpływem veritaserum. To było to. Tego zawsze pragnęła, choć bała się o tym mówić, ba, nawet myśleć. Kimkolwiek był ów tajemniczy Jeden-z-dwu, miał z nią bardzo wiele wspólnego. Był do niej podobny, lecz jednocześnie ją przewyższał. Stał się jej mistrzem.

To było podczas jednej ze schadzek. Nagły przebłysk olśnienia. Zrozumiała, co znaczy ten dziwny pseudonim. Nagle poczuła się wyróżniona, wywyższona. Pozory myliły: nie było dwu przywódców nowego nurtu; lider był tylko jeden. Tylko jeden – i był tuż obok niej.

Nigdy nie zdradziła mu się ze swoich domysłów. Czekała aż sam jej to powie. On jednak wciąż wolał zatrzymywać ten sekret dla siebie. No cóż... Wiedziała, że w końcu będzie się musiał wobec niej odkryć. Zastanawiała się często, czy warto udać wtedy zaskoczenie. Chyba tak. Raczej tego oczekiwał.

Rozległo się pukanie. Romilda dosłownie pofrunęła ku drzwiom. Otworzyły się na oścież, zanim jeszcze zdążyła ich dotknąć. Mężczyzna za nimi postąpił krok naprzód. Rzuciła mu się na szyję i przywarła do niego, szepcząc słowa pełne namiętności i uwielbienia. Wcale nie udawane.

Odsunął ją delikatnie.

- Romi, daj odetchnąć – powiedział bezbarwnym szeptem.


	9. Rozdział 9 Bliźniacze różdżki

**Rozdział 9. Bliźniacze różdżki**

Wątłe pasemka mgły przepływały leniwie przez peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte na dworcu King's Cross. Był wczesny ranek; słońce miało dopiero wzejść. Popychana lekkimi podmuchami wiatru metalowa tabliczka z numerem peronu chwiała się poskrzypując cichutko na swoim łańcuchu. Tor był pusty. Podobnie sam peron, dawno już magicznie wysprzątany po odjeździe pociągu do Hogwartu. Ot – było to właśnie jedno z tych miejsc, które albo są gwarne i pełne gorączkowej krzątaniny, albo też (a dzieje się tak przez większość czasu) puste i senne. Jakiekolwiek stany pośrednie zdarzają się niezwykle rzadko.

W głównej hali dworca panował już poranny ruch. Pasażerowie przechodzili między peronami, kolejarze sprawdzali w swoich notesach numery wagonów podczepione do składów (zawsze się zgadzały), kilku sprzątających ubranych w grube drelichy taszczyło spory kontener na śmieci, któremu jakiś wandal oberwał kółko. W pewnym momencie jeden z pracowników potknął się. Starając się utrzymać równowagę wsparł się całym ciężarem ciała na kuble. Ten przewrócił się rozsypując wokół swoją zawartość. Rozległ się łomot, a po nim najpierw krótki, rubaszny śmiech, a potem głośne pomstowanie. Wszyscy odruchowo zwrócili się w tę stronę.

Z zamieszania skorzystał wysoki człowiek w ciemnym płaszczu, który do tej pory wydawał się być pochłonięty studiowaniem rozkładu jazdy: przeszedł szybko kilka kroków, oparł się o metalową barierkę i zniknął. Chwilę później wynurzył się na peronie dostępnym tylko dla czarodziejów. Rozejrzał się szybko. Był tu pierwszy. To dobrze. Nikt go nie widział. Zaśmiał się w duchu z mugoli, którym przy okazji przedostawania się w to miejsce zrobił brzydki kawał: ha, to się nazywa przyjemne z pożytecznym.

Zdecydowanym krokiem przemierzył peron. Na jego końcu stał niewielki okrągły kiosk, teraz zamknięty na głucho. Prosta _alohomora_ wystarczyła. Mężczyzna wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi pozostawiając jedynie wąziuteńką szczelinę, przez którą mógł obserwować peron. I wystawić koniec różdżki, gdy okaże się to konieczne…

Harry Potter jechał służbowym samochodem ministerstwa razem z Hermioną Granger, Abenezerem Holmesem, nowym szefem kwatery głównej aurorów, Newtem Kettleburnem z INNE (Instytutu Naparów, Nalewek i Eliksirów) oraz Tomem Ricksterem z Rady Nadzorczej Hogwartu. Za kilkanaście minut do Londynu miała przybyć na miesięczny pobyt czwórka czarodziejów z krajów słowiańskich. Cel ich wizyty określono ogólnikowo jako „wymianę doświadczeń". Obecność samego ministra magii podczas ich powitania oczywiście nie była konieczna, mimo że cała czwórka gości była w swoich dziedzinach międzynarodowo uznanymi autorytetami. Ale ze względu na dwoje z nich, Harry postanowił przywitać ich osobiście. Nie chodziło mu przy tym ani o Sędziwoja Twardowskiego z Polski (o którym słuchy chodziły, że jest najwybitniejszym alchemikiem od czasów samego Nicholasa Flammela), ani też o Honzę Nedomagala, Czecha, wielkiego innowatora magicznej edukacji. Nie, o Twardowskiego zadba Kettleburn, a o Nedomagala – Rickster.

Największą ciekawość Harry'ego wzbudzał Ukrainiec, Bohun Wernyhora. Ten niespełna trzydziestoletni mag z białej sotni (ukraińskiego odpowiednika biura aurorów) słynął jako mistrz magicznych pojedynków. Opowieści o jego samodzielnym rozprawieniu się z czterema groźnymi czarnoksiężnikami naraz przekazywane były z ust do ust, obrastając w legendę. Harry Potter był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny za to wydarzenie sprzed pięciu lat. I to nawet nie przez to, że po owym boju szeregi adeptów czarnej magii wyraźnie się przerzedziły, co wszak samo w sobie było godne pochwały. Chodziło raczej o to, że dorastająca młodzież czarodziejska z całego świata dostała nagle nowego idola. A rolą bożyszcza małolatów był już Harry mocno zmęczony. Toteż, gdy w miejsce podtatusiałego brytyjskiego Wybrańca pojawił się znacznie od niego młodszy i przystojniejszy mołojec z Dzikich Pól, mógł wreszcie nieco odetchnąć. Co ciekawe, sam Wernyhora zawsze deklarował właśnie Pottera jako swój ideał… Ale któż jest doskonały!

No i była jeszcze Wasylisa Krumowa. Tak, Wiktor Krum w końcu znalazł sobie żonę! Trochę to, prawdę powiedziawszy, trwało. Harry dostał zaproszenie na ich ślub i wesele przed dwoma laty. Niestety nie mógł się u nich zjawić; akurat wtedy w jego życiu pojawili się Remus i Gaja. A ich przyjście na świat nie obyło się bez komplikacji. Harry doskonale pamiętał te bezsenne noce, które spędził przy Ginny. Później, o barwnych zaślubinach, hucznym przyjęciu i pięknej pannie młodej opowiedzieli mu Ron i Hermiona. Wasylisa Krumowa była od nich znacznie młodsza. Wraz z Hermioną szybko przypadły sobie do gustu i kilka długich godzin spędziły na zawziętej dyskusji. Ron potem opowiadał, że po pierwsze nic z tej rozmowy nie zrozumiał (co Harry'ego wcale nie zdziwiło), a po drugie że to jego żona kilkakrotnie wyglądała na zapędzoną w kozi róg przez swoją rozmówczynię, (co już było zdumiewające). No tak, Wiktor zawsze miał słabość do inteligentnych dziewcząt. I – jak zgodnie stwierdzili Weasleyowie – w końcu wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego.

Teraz Wasylisa przyjeżdżała na zaproszenie Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa oraz Komisji Zaklęć Eksperymentalnych. Tak się jakoś dziwnie składało, że w obu pracowała Hermiona…

Samochód zajechał pod dworzec. Droga na peron zajęła czarodziejom tylko kilka minut. Nie było nawet potrzeby rzucania zaklęć zwodzących przy przechodzeniu przez barierkę: mugole i tak patrzyli w inną stronę – na śmieciarzy, którzy z ponurymi minami przeładowywali zawartość przewróconego pojemnika na odpadki do innego kontenera. Peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte był pusty i cichy. Holmes wyjął z kieszeni zegarek. Pokiwał z zadowoleniem głową. Do przyjazdu gości pozostało jeszcze kilka minut.

Ukryty w kiosku mężczyzna drgnął, gdy na drugim końcu peronu pojawili się ludzie. Niespokojnie obserwował zbliżające się sylwetki. Czy podejdą dość blisko? Podeszli. Wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni, wysunął jej koniec przez szparę i wycelował precyzyjnie w plecy ministra.

- _Legilimens verso!_ – szepnął.

Lekko zaszumiało mu w głowie. Po chwili usłyszał odbijający się echem od wnętrza czaszki głos:

- _Czego chcesz, Malfoy?_

- _Pogadać, a bo co?_ – odpowiedział bezgłośnie.

- _Dobra, głupie pytanie, głupia odpowiedź. Co nowego?_

- _Tamten przyznał się do ataku na ciebie. Nie powiedział, po co to zrobił. Na mój rozum, tylko po to, żeby cię sprowokować. Twierdził, że dobrze cię zna. Więc, jeśli w najbliższym czasie najdzie cię chęć zrobienia czegoś, mmm… szlachetnego… to pomyśl trzy razy, czy nie robisz przysługi tamtemu. Myśleć chyba umiesz, co? Wiesz, ile to trzy?_

- _Te, te, te. Do Goyle'a startuj z takimi tekstami.  
_  
- _To jeszcze nie koniec, Potter. Na ostatnim spotkaniu rozpoznałem jednego faceta po głosie. No, prawie. To któryś z McPhersonów. Nie wiem: Brutus, Cezar czy Kasjusz. Ale jeden z nich, na pewno_.

- _Dzięki._

- _Nie potrzeba. Żebyś wiedział, że nie robię tego dla ciebie. _

Draco szarpnął różdżką zrywając kontakt. Odsunął się od szpary i usiadł w kucki na podłodze. Pozostało czekać, aż tamci sobie pójdą. Harry rozejrzał się po peronie, pozornie wyglądając pociągu, lecz w istocie sprawdzając, czy nikt z towarzyszących mu osób nie zauważył czegoś podejrzanego. Hermiona jednak zajęta była rozmową z Tomem, zaś Abenezer i Newt stali kilka kroków dalej, zajęci wyglądaniem gości.

Wkrótce rozległ się charakterystyczny, wysoki śpiew szyn kolejowych. Przybywali. Nie minęła nawet minuta, a zza zakrętu wyłonił się pojedynczy, stosunkowo krótki, zielony wagon. Jechał zupełnie sam, bez lokomotywy. Zwolnił przy wjeździe na peron, dotoczył się leniwie do oczekujących czarodziejów i znieruchomiał. Po chwili otworzyły się jego jedyne drzwi. Przybysze wysiadali.

Harry drgnął zaskoczony na widok Wasylisy Krumowej, która pojawiła się na peronie jako pierwsza. Trudno mu się dziwić, kobiet o takim typie urody raczej się w Anglii nie spotykało. Wasylisa miała ciemne, niemal czarne oczy, jednocześnie wesołe i mądre. Od jasnej, lecz nie bladej, cery ostro odcinały się dwa delikatnie zarysowane łuki brwi. Jej włosy, tak czarne, że aż o granatowym poblasku, zaplecione były w dwa grube warkocze. „Faktycznie, szczęściarz z tego Wiktora" – przemknęło Harry'emu przez głowę.

W niskim, myszowatym człowieczku o spłoszonym spojrzeniu minister bez trudu rozpoznał Honzę Nedomagala. Widział go już wcześniej, przed kilkoma laty, i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w jego wypadku wygląd jest bardzo mylący: po bliższym poznaniu Honza okazywał się być człowiekiem nadzwyczaj sympatycznym, przyjacielskim i z wielka swadą dyskutującym nawet o najtrudniejszych kwestiach. Idący za Czechem Polak był dokładnym przeciwieństwem poprzednika: Twardowski był wysoki, zwalisty i, co Harry wiedział z zeszłorocznego spotkania z nim w Akwizgranie, obdarzony tubalnym głosem. Korzystał on jednak z owego głosu niechętnie – preferując spokój i ciszę swojej pracowni alchemicznej, w której, jak powiadano, zaszywał się nieraz na całe tygodnie.

W końcu na peron wyskoczył Bohun Wernyhora. W jego ruchach i sylwetce było coś kociego, podobnie jak w spojrzeniu złotawych oczu i w… wielkich wąsach, których końce były zawadiacko rozszczepione. Ukrainiec przepasany był wąską, karminowa szarfą, za którą zatknięte były dwie różdżki. Serdecznie uściskał Abenezera Holmesa, skłonił się Hermionie, Tomowi i Newtowi. Wtem wzrok jego padł na stojącego nieco z tyłu Harry'ego.

- A niechże mnie kule ogniste palą – zawołał – jeśli to nie imć minister Potter! Czołem waszmości, wielkim admiratorem czynów waszych byłem i pozostaję.

- Wzajemnie – odpowiedział Harry, mimowolnie przyjmując podobnie podniosły ton – wasza sława od dawna przyćmiewa moją. Bardzom rad z naszego spotkania.

- Ja takoż, ja takoż. Rzec muszę, że w dziecięcym wieku jeszcze będąc wielkie-m ukontentowanie znajdował w słuchaniu opowieści o wojnie czarodziejów w brytyjskich krainach. Marzyło mi się wtedy, chłopięciu niedorosłemu, że sam, gdy czas nadejdzie, przeciw wrażym czarnoksiężnikom wyruszę. Tak i ot, sny się czasem spełniają!

- W opowieściach zawsze wszystko wygląda lepiej, niż było naprawdę…

- Co racja, to racja. Ale przecie to dobrze, że tak właśnie bywa. Temu opowieść o bohaterach służy. Bo i jakby to było, gdyby miast chwały w boju, zaklęć świszczących, bohaterów nieulękłych a w przyjaźni wiernych, klechdy zawierać miały nudę czekania, rozstrzygnięcia kaprysem fatum będące, ludzi małych i szarych? Do kroćset! Tożby nikt potem naśladować ich nie pragnął! To by zguba była... Nie uchybiając w niczym wartości zwycięstwa waszego nad Voldemortem obmierzłym, rzec muszę, że dla świata co najmniej tyleż dobrego z opisania owego zwycięstwa wynikło, co z samego Czarnego Lorda upadku.

- Nigdy nie patrzyłem na to z tej strony – przyznał Harry.

- I dla mnie wprzódy niejasnym to było. Ale czas przyszedł, żem i ja dnia pewnego obudził się: jakoby w glorię chwały spowity. Hej, straszne naprzód mnie się to zdało. Już bym ja wolał raz wtóry przeciw Gorynyczowi, Baszczelikowi, Kościejowi i Horpynie stanąć niż za dziwowisko dla młodzi nieopierzonej być. Alem pomyślał sobie: Bohunie, sameś kiedyś był taki. Cierp teraz, boć to twoje zadanie, następnym pokoleniom za mołojecki wzór służyć. Tak i żyję, choć dusza czasem zgrzyce.

Prowadząc tę rozmowę doszli do samochodu. Bagażnik gładko połknął kufry, a wnętrze magicznie rozszerzyło się, by bez problemu pomieścić dziewięć osób, nie licząc kierowcy. Pojechali najpierw w kierunku Baker Street, gdzie mieściły się pokoje gościnne ministerstwa. Gdy samochód ruszył, Harry zapytał Bohuna:

- Jak to jest walczyć naraz dwoma różdżkami?

- Ano, i łatwo i niełatwo. Żadna szuka z dwu naraz jedno zaklęcie wydobyć. Większa, we dwie różne strony je posłać. Ale prawdziwie trudne jest dwu różnych zaklęć naraz rzucenie: jedną różdżkę w prawicy, drugą w lewicy dzierżąc. Powiadali – ściszył głos – że tego całkiem zrobić niepodobna. Ale to możebne, jeno na szczegół jeden uwagę zwrócić trzeba. Oto witki owe jednakie dusze mieć muszą.

- To znaczy, że jak w jednej tkwi, na przykład, włos jednorożca, to w drugiej też musi?

- Nie dość na tem. – Nachylił się ku Harry'emu i szepnął: – Od jednego zwierza oba pochodzić winny.

Minister zamyślił się. To miało sens. Różdżki musiały naprawdę chcieć współpracować – już nie tylko z czarodziejem, ale i ze sobą wzajemnie. Odruchowo przesunął ręką po wierzchu szaty, ponad miejscem, gdzie w wewnętrznej kieszeni spoczywała jego różdżka z rdzeniem wykonanym z pióra Fawkesa. Jej bliźniaczka, cisowa różdżka Voldemorta, od lat leżała bezpiecznie w magazynach Departamentu Tajemnic. Ale… – zadrżał – czy aby na pewno?... Odkąd Harry zobaczył szczątki Berła Śmierci, przestał wierzyć, że tajemniczemu Jednemu-z-dwu naprawdę na jego zdobyciu zależało. Tak urwał się kolejny trop. Teraz pojawił się następny. Myśl, że mordercze narzędzie, które kiedyś uśmierciło jego rodziców, mogło dostać się w ręce kolejnego krwiożerczego obłąkańca, sprawiła, że na moment pociemniało mu w oczach. Trzeba to sprawdzić! Jeszcze dziś.

Tymczasem zajechali na Baker Street. Goście byli już oczekiwani przez obsługę. Wkrótce samochód podążał już w kierunku ministerstwa.

- Dziwnie się wysławia ten Wernyhora – zauważył Newt – zupełnie jakby żywcem wyszedł z jakiejś sztuki Swingstaffa.

Abe Holmes roześmiał się.

- Jakbyś zgadł – powiedział. – W przysiółku, z którego pochodzi, jedyną magiczną księgą napisaną w naszym języku były właśnie „Dramaty Zebrane" Wilhelma Swingstaffa. To od tej książki nauczył się angielskiego, nie dziwne więc, że mówi jej językiem. Pewnie zresztą mógłby to teraz zmienić, ale – po co? To dodaje mu poloru, nie uważasz?

Kilka minut później, już w gmachu ministerstwa, Harry zdecydowanym krokiem wszedł do pomieszczeń departamentu tajemnic. Zamieniwszy parę słów z pełniącym akurat służbę Kenem Doge'em wkroczył do okrągłej komnaty o wielu drzwiach. Wirujące ściany nie były w stanie go zmylić; dobrze znał sekret tego pomieszczenia. Gdy tylko obroty ustały, szybko zlokalizował właściwe drzwi i przeszedł do długiego, wąskiego korytarza. Na jego końcu było łukowate przejście do ogromnej podziemnej komnaty – magazynu Departamentu Tajemnic.

Sala była nisko sklepiona. Niezliczone kolumny, wśród których nie znalazłoby się dwu identycznych, podtrzymywały kolebkowy sufit. Konstrukcja była dodatkowo wzmocniona podwójnymi łukami ułożonymi na przemian z cegieł i z białego wapienia, rozpiętymi pomiędzy sąsiadującymi kolumnami.. Nadawało to pomieszczeniu nieco orientalny wygląd. W środkach kwadratów, których wierzchołki wyznaczały bazy kolumn, stały szafy wykonane z matowoszarego metalu. Każda z nich miała ze wszystkich czterech stron liczne drzwiczki i szuflady. Minister szedł pomiędzy nimi odliczając: dziewiętnasty rząd, trzecia kolumna, strona południowa. Szuflada Σ-2. Otwarła się pod jego dotykiem.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niemal puste wnętrze schowka. Leżał tam tylko pojedynczy kawałek cisowego drewna, nieco dłuższy od jego przedramienia. Harry wyciągnął rękę. Trudno było mu się zdobyć na dotknięcie tej różdżki. Nieomal zmusił się do tego. Podniósł ją i zmartwiał. Spodziewał się uderzenia zimna lub fali piekącego żaru, a tymczasem poczuł w opuszkach palców delikatne, przyjemne mrowienie. Różdżka pozdrawiała go i poddawała mu się. Było w tym coś perwersyjnie uwodzicielskiego. Chwycił jej koniec drugą ręka pragnąc przełamać to narzędzie zbrodni, ale nie mógł się na zdobyć na taki czyn. Chciał zakląć, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Powoli, wbrew sobie, wsunął cisową różdżkę pod szatę na piersi. Czuł się nieczysty, zbrukany.


	10. Rozdział 10 Bezduszny włamywacz

**Rozdział 10. Bezduszny włamywacz**

Minęła północ. W długich korytarzach Ministerstwa Magii panowała cisza, o ile nie liczyć odbijających się w nich echem kroków aurorów pełniących nocną straż. Regularne patrole wprowadzono wkrótce po wojnie. Przez lata stan osobowy plutonu wartowniczego był stopniowo redukowany – długi pokój wszak usypia czujność. Po niedawnym ataku na ministra postanowiono jednak znowu zwiększyć liczbę strażników. Ot tak, na wszelki wypadek.

Jeden-z-dwu ostrożnie skradał się pogrążonym w mroku przejściem. W ciągu kilku minionych nocy dobrze poznał rozkład obchodu. Aurorzy nie byli dla niego groźni. Co innego – magiczne alarmy i pułapki. Można było je napotkać co kilkanaście kroków. Jeden-z-dwu zatem co chwila zatrzymywał się na moment, czasem podbiegał kilka jardów, innym razem, zanim postawił gdzieś stopę, wykonywał najpierw określony gest różdżką. Unikał stawania na niektórych płytach podłogi, na inne zaś nadeptywał z premedytacją. Nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo: miał wrażenie, jakby był ubrany w krępującą mu ruchy odzież, o kilka numerów za dużą. Jednak przyzwyczajał się do tego stosunkowo szybko. Jeszcze kilka dni, a czułby się absolutnie swobodnie, ale na odczekanie tych kilku dni nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

Skręcił w lewo, w wąski przełaz. Otworzył jakieś drzwi. W podobnym do studni szybie znajdowały się kręcone, metalowe schody. Zaczął powoli zstępować na niższy poziom. Pomyślał o Potterze. Jak dotąd, plan sprawdzał się znakomicie. Minister zachował się cudownie przewidywalnie. Co prawda czas, jaki upłynął miedzy zamachem, a chwilą, gdy Potter przypomniał sobie o Czarnej Różdżce dłużył się Jednemu-z-dwu niemiłosiernie, ale ostatecznie minister wydał nakaz zniszczenia Berła Śmierci. Fakt, że nie dokonał tego osobiście, lecz zlecił to zadanie nauczycielom z Hogwartu, otworzył nawet przed Jednym-z-dwu nowe interesujące możliwości… Nie zamierzał z nich korzystać. Przynajmniej na razie. Czarna różdżka uosabiała dla niego błędy tych wszystkich, którzy go poprzedzali, a którymi on gardził. Co innego…

Stanął na dnie szybu. W ciemności wymacał klamkę. Bezszelestnie wysunął się na korytarz niższego piętra. Doszedł do zakrętu, omijając po drodze jeszcze kilka pułapek. Tak, za tym załamaniem znajdował się stały posterunek strażnika. Przy wejściu do Departamentu Tajemnic zawsze ktoś musiał czuwać. Mężczyzna uniósł różdżkę. „Miłych snów, Polly" – pomyślał. Zakreślił różdżką wyjątkowo skomplikowany kształt.

- _Aura Morphei_ – szepnął posyłając niewidzialny obłoczek w głąb bocznego korytarza. Po chwili dobiegło stamtąd delikatne pochrapywanie.

Tu już nie było alarmów. Jeden-z-dwu szybko minął uśpioną strażniczkę i doszedł do masywnych, czarnych drzwi. Ustąpiły po jego dotykiem. Wszedł do okrągłej komnaty i zamknął oczy. Spokojnie odliczył piętnaście długich oddechów, nim otworzył je ponownie. Położył różdżkę płasko na dłoni. Zachybotała niepewnie i znieruchomiała wskazując na jedne z drzwi, na oko niczym nieróżniące się od pozostałych. Włamywacz nie skierował się do nich, ale do tych, które znajdowały się po ich lewej stronie. Gdy je otworzył, jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. Trafił.

Minął korytarz i wszedł do wielkiej komory. Poruszał się szybkim krokiem. Poprzedniego dnia rano jeszcze raz, dla pewności, potwierdził położenie interesującego go przedmiotu. Prędko zlokalizował kolumnę i rząd. Podszedł do metalowej szafy. Delikatnie wyciągnął jedną z szuflad po jej południowej tronie.

Gdy rozbłysło jaskrawe czerwone światło, a powietrze rozdarł przeszywający wrzask, zorientował się, że tym razem to Potter o pół kroku go wyprzedził.

W tym samym czasie Harry wędrował po bezkresnym wrzosowisku. Niebo jarzyło się słabym blaskiem zorzy polarnej. Lekki wiatr szeleścił w mijanych zaroślach. Harry kroczył niepowstrzymanie naprzód. W jego dłoniach – wycelowane poziomo w przestrzeń – tkwiły bliźniacze różdżki z piórami Fawkesa. Potter utykał, jakby jego prawa noga była krótsza od lewej. Nie przejmował się tym. Nic nie mogło mu przeszkodzić. Celu nie było widać, ale przecież musiał być gdzieś blisko. Harry spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Lewa była znacznie bledsza, zaś palce u niej były dłuższe. Wiedział, że gdyby spojrzał w lustro, zobaczyłby, że jedno z jego oczu jarzy się czerwienią . Niespodziewanie przewrócił się do przodu nie czyniąc żadnego gestu by zamortyzować upadek.

- Sir – usłyszał naglący szept Trepka – proszę się natychmiast obudzić! Pilne wezwanie.

- Już wstaję – odszepnął potrząsając głową, by wyzwolić się z macek sennego koszmaru.

Ostrożnie zsunął nogi z łóżka. Wstał, starając się nie obudzić przy tym żony. Jak się okazało – niepotrzebnie. Ginny nie spała. Półsiedziała na łóżku.

- Co się stało? – zwróciła się do Trepka.

- Pan minister jest pilnie wzywany do Departamentu Tajemnic – odparł skrzat. – Kod „feniks".

- Więc jednak zdążyłem – mruknął Harry z nutką mimowolnego zdziwienia w głosie.

Usiłował przy tym bez powodzenia założyć spodnie przez głowę.

- Melduję, że koszula pana ministra jest tutaj – wskazał mu Trepek.

- Och, dziękuję.

- Czyli ktoś usiłował wykraść drugą różdżkę? – Ginny nie wyglądała na przekonaną. – A może po prostu to kolejny mylny trop i próba wmanewrowania cię w kłopoty? Czy Malfoy nie dał ci rano ostrzeżenia przed zbyt pochopnym działaniem?

- Ostrzegał mnie przed działaniem ze szlachetnych pobudek. A to, co zrobiłem, nie było ani w ząb szlachetne. Zresztą, wciąż nie wiem, w co Malfoy gra – burknął Harry kończąc się ubierać. – No, pora na mnie… Za mało czasu na Fiuu, muszę się teleportować, niestety. Dobranoc, kochanie.

- Dobranoc – odparła Ginny z ciężkim westchnieniem opadając na poduszkę. Po chwili jej mąż zniknął z pokoju.

W magazynie Departamentu Tajemnic niewielka grupa otaczała leżącego na podłodze mężczyznę. Harry dostrzegł Hermionę Granger, Abenezera Holmesa, Polly Darton i jeszcze kilku aurorów z dzisiejszej zmiany, a także śniadego Bandża Somnambula – kierownika Wydziału Snów. Podchodząc usłyszał za sobą szybkie kroki. Obejrzał się przez ramię: to był Ron Weasley, zapewne też wezwany z domu na miejsce zdarzenia. Stojący rozstąpili się, gdy Harry podszedł bliżej. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył ministrowi, by zidentyfikować oszołomionego sprawcę.

- No proszę – mruknął bez specjalnego zdziwienia – toż to Kasjusz McPherson…

- Miałeś rację, że coś z nim nie tak – wycedził Somnambul – dostał tydzień wolnego, na dobrą sprawę w ogóle nie powinno go być w pracy. A tu skrzat mnie w nocy budzi, że mam lecieć do ministerstwa w sprawie mojego podwładnego… I znajduję go tutaj. I to w takim stanie – machnął zdegustowany ręką.

- Gwoli wyjaśnienia – Harry rozejrzał się po obecnych – otrzymałem tajną informację, że ktoś może zechcieć włamać się do magazynu. Działając w porozumieniu z Abenezerem umieściłem klątwę _drętwota_ na tej skrytce nie wpisując jej do rejestru zabezpieczeń. Jak widać, podziałała.

- Tak, była skuteczna – Ron pokiwał z aprobatą głową. – Może obudzimy delikwenta i zadamy mu kilka pytań? – Widząc niemą zgodę obecnych Ron wycelował w leżącego swą różdżkę i rzucił – _Enervate!_

McPherson odetchnął głęboko i otworzył oczy. Leżał dalej nieruchomo – ślepo wpatrzony w sufit. Nie dawał najmniejszego znaku, że wie, co się wokół niego dzieje. Hermiona przykucnęła przy nim i potrząsnęła lekko jego ramieniem. Potem nieco mocniej. Bez skutku. Powolnym ruchem przesunęła dłonią przed jego oczami. Źrenice Kasjusza rozszerzyły się lekko, gdy znalazły się w cieniu, lecz jego gałki oczne nie poruszyły się ani odrobinę. Hermiona nerwowo wyjęła różdżkę, przyłożyła mężczyźnie do czoła i wyszeptał kilka zaklęć. Po chwili wstała z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy.

- Pusta skorupa – powiedziała zduszonym głosem – ciało bez duszy.

- Czy to aby na pewno była tylko _drętwota_? – w głosie Bandża dało się wyczuć podejrzliwość.

- Na pewno – odparł Holmes – sam sprawdzałem. Zresztą, gdyby nawet zabezpieczenie obejmowało więcej zaklęć, to przecież nie istnieje żadne, które pozbawiłoby żyjącego człowieka duszy. Tylko pocałunek dementora ma taki skutek.

- Człowiek bez duszy nie sam zdołałby tu przyjść... Może prawdziwym włamywaczem jest ktoś inny, a to ciało podrzucił tutaj dla zmylenia tropów? – zasugerował Ron.

- Nieprawdopodobne! – sprzeciwił się Jack Smith, auror. – Samo dotarcie do departamentu tajemnic przy aktywnych nocnych zabezpieczeniach graniczy z cudem. A zrobić to holując ze sobą bezwładne ciało? Nie wyobrażam sobie…

- Zgadzam się z Jackiem – poparła go Polly Darton. – Zwróćmy uwagę na jeszcze jedną rzecz: włamywacz uśpił mnie bardzo fachowo. Mimo wszystkich treningów, jakie przechodzą aurorzy, nie zdołałam się oprzeć jego zaklęciu. Udało mu się skutecznie rzucić na mnie aurę Morfeusza – i to zza rogu! Ilu czarodziejów potrafiłoby tego dokonać?

- Niewielu – przyznał Somnambul – bardzo niewielu… To może złodziei było dwóch? – zasugerował.

- Nie – głos Abenezera był stanowczy – dwie władające magią osoby nie doszłyby tu niewykryte. Nasze zabezpieczenia by ich nie przepuściły. Ale przypuśćmy na chwilę, że ktoś znalazł sposób na ich ominięcie. Co by mu to dało? I tak jeden czarodziej nie zdołałby zabrać drugiemu duszy! Nie mówiąc o tym, że po wzbudzeniu alarmu nie miałby gdzie uciec.

- To prowadzi nas do niemiłej konkluzji, nieprawdaż? – Szef wydziału snów spojrzał złym wzrokiem na ministra. – Po ministerstwie znowu snują się dementorzy. Niedługo trwało…

- Bzdura – przerwał mu szorstko Holmes – cały gmach jest zabezpieczony. Gdyby którykolwiek z tych stworów wsunął tu choć palec, uwolniłby wokół siebie małe piekiełko.

- Tak? No więc powiedz mi: kto i jak wykończył mojego człowieka?

- Przeprowadzimy śledztwo – powiedział Harry najbardziej formalnym tonem.

- Śledztwo, śmredźctwo... Oby coś dało.

- Mam nadzieję, że nam w tym pomożesz – zwróciła się do Somnambula Hermiona – ostatecznie znałeś McPhersona najlepiej z nas wszystkich. Na pewno zwróciłeś uwagę, kiedy coś się zaczęło z nim dziać. Może przejdziemy do twojego gabinetu i postaramy się uporządkować fakty? Koledzy tutaj zajmą się dochodzeniem we własnym zakresie.

Hermiona chwyciła lekko skołowanego Bandża za ramię i wyprowadziła z magazynu. Aurorzy spojrzeli po sobie.

- Mamy kłopoty – mruknął ponuro Abenezer.

- No to do roboty! – dokończył dziarsko Ron.

Niestety, prowadzone przez kilka dobrych godzin dochodzenie niewiele przyniosło. Hermionie udało się ustalić, że Kasjusz zawsze był nieco dziwny, ale późną wiosną wyraźnie zamknął się w sobie. Rzadko się odzywał, zdawał się nad czymś intensywnie myśleć… W Wydziale Snów nie budziło to jednak większego niepokoju, ostatecznie było to dobre miejsce dla czarodziejów o usposobieniu odludka. Problem z Kasjuszem zintensyfikował się kilka dni temu, kiedy to zaczął przysypiać na jawie i lunatykować. Ale i to się nierzadko zdarzało w tej komórce ministerstwa. McPherson dostał więc krótki urlop dla poratowania zdrowia. W jego trakcie wszedł do ministerstwa, zapewne wejściem dla interesantów. Skądś musiał znać plany zabezpieczeń, skoro niezauważony pozostał w gmachu po zamknięciu bram, a potem zdołał dostać się bez wzbudzania alarmu aż do magazynów Departamentu Tajemnic. Do magazynu, w którym znaleziono jego ciało – już bez duszy.

Nad ranem krążący nerwowo po kwaterze aurorów Harry miał kilka powodów do zmartwień i rozmyślań. Draco Malfoy wspominał mu, że wśród zwolenników tajemniczego Jednego-z-dwu znajdował się któryś z McPhersonów. To mógł być Kasjusz. Z drugiej strony Malfoy przestrzegał przed nieprzemyślanymi działaniami. Ale czy szczerze? Gdyby Harry dziś nie zadziałał szybko, różdżka Voldemorta mogła wpaść w ręce włamywacza… Z kolei zniszczenie Różdżki Śmierci też raczej nie mogło się przysłużyć siłom mroku. Tym bardziej, że jej panem nie był już Wybraniec, lecz ów zamachowiec sprzed kilku tygodni. Ale kto nim był? O co w ogóle w tym wszystkim chodzi? Jakie cele stawiają przed sobą jego przeciwnicy? Komu w tej sytuacji można zaufać?... Na dokładkę teraz to ciało. Skąd się wzięło w magazynie?

Podstawowa zasada dochodzeniowa, którą wpajano na kursie aurorów, brzmiała, że gdy odrzuci się wszystkie niemożliwości, cokolwiek pozostanie, choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo nieprawdopodobne, musi - po prostu musi - być prawdą. Tu jednakże nie pozostała żadna możliwość. Harry Potter musiał uznać, że miał właśnie do czynienia z czymś zupełnie nowym, z rodzajem magii, o którym dotąd nie słyszał. Sprawa była o wiele bardziej zawikłana, niż jakakolwiek, z którą spotkał się podczas swojej pracy jako auror. Uczucie, którego Harry teraz doznawał, niepokojąco przypominało to z czasów wojny. Zatrzymał się i odruchowo potarł bliznę na swoim czole. Na szczęście nie bolała.

Ktoś przystanął koło niego. Hermiona.

- Przejdziemy się? – spytała.

Wyszli na korytarz, jeszcze pusty o tak wczesnej porze.

- Sprawa wygląda paskudnie – powiedziała cicho, gdy znaleźli się już z dala od innych.

- Wiem.

- Jeszcze nie wiesz. Abe podejrzewa zdradę na wysokim szczeblu. Chce, żebym się tym zajęła. Ja i Ron. Poza nami czworgiem nikt nie powinien o niczym wiedzieć.

- To ma sens. Musimy to obgadać. Ale nie tu... U mnie, czy u ciebie?

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła odpowiedzieć, w ciszy korytarza rozległ się tupot drobnych stóp młócących ziemię w tempie „biegiem marsz". Po chwili zza węgła wynurzył się Trepek. Zatrzymał się przed Harrym w postawie zasadniczej, złapał głęboki oddech i wydeklamował:

- Melduję posłusznie panie ministrze, że ma pan dwie córki.

- Eee… Wiem, Trepku – odpowiedział skonfundowany.

- Um, czyżbym wyraził się niejasno? Głupi Trepek!... – wymamrotał skrzat z niesmakiem, po czym wyprężył się jeszcze raz. – Mam zaszczyt zameldować panu ministrowi, że ma pan dwie _kolejne_ córki!

Skrzat zasalutował i deportował się z cichym trzaskiem. Harry zaś był tak osłupiały, że dopiero po długiej chwili doszedł do niego sens słów Trepka. A jeszcze trochę czasu musiało minąć, zanim zorientował się, co tak naprawdę przed chwilą zobaczył.


	11. Rozdział 11 W martwym punkcie

**Rozdział 11. W martwym punkcie**

Kolejne tygodnie mignęły Harry'emu przed oczami jak Błyskawica (i to dosiadana przez świetnego szukającego). Tyle spraw walczyło naraz o jego uwagę, że aż dziwił się później, jakim cudem nie dostał od tego ani rozszczepienia jaźni, ani nawet zwykłego bzika. Zresztą – jak tłumaczył sam sobie – trudno dostać czegoś, co już od dawna się ma (mowa tu oczywiście o bziku), a po doświadczeniach z wszczepioną duszą Voldemorta może i czasowe rozdwojenie jaźni można przeoczyć? W końcu: jeśli ktoś spadnie z wieży i nic mu się nie stanie – to przypadek. Jeśli zdarzy się tak dwa razy – to cud. A jeśli trzy – to już, po prostu, przyzwyczajenie.

Dwie nowonarodzone córki sprawiły Harry'emu wielką radość. Choć bliźniaczki - były do siebie zupełnie niepodobne. O ile w przypadku kilkutygodniowych dzieci można w ogóle mówić o rodzinnych podobieństwach... Jednak uzasadnione było stwierdzenie, iż jedna odziedziczyła więcej cech wyglądu po Weasleyach, zaś druga po Potterach.

Ginny zaproponowała dla swoich córek imiona Molly i Minerwa, na co jej mąż z radością przystał. Wkrótce odbyły się skromne chrzciny w gronie rodzinnym. Choć – nie oszukujmy się – czy chrzciny w klanie Weasley-Potter mogły być skromne? Przybyło całe grono wujków cioć i kuzynostwa. Babcia Molly zalała się łzami ze szczęścia. Dziadek Artur też się zalał. Wszyscy składali moc najlepszych życzeń, gratulowali i cieszyli się.

Ale najbardziej zdumiewające było pojawienie się na uroczystości Dudleya Dursleya. Od czasu pamiętnego rozstania przy Privet Drive Harry i Dudley wymieniali tylko zdawkowe, uprzejme listy przy wymagających tego okazjach. Żaden z nich nie zjawił się nawet na tak istotnej uroczystości jak ślub ciotecznego brata. Fakt, że to Wielki De przełamał się pierwszy, stanowił dla Pottera źródło lekkiego dyskomfortu psychicznego. Ba! Może nawet wstydu?

Znaleźli kilka chwil na rozmowę sam na sam.

- Ojciec zbankrutował kilka lat po naszym powrocie z ukrycia – opowiadał Dudley. – Nie chciał zaczynać od nowa. Godzinami siedział w fotelu przeglądając stare gazety. Matka podupadła na zdrowiu. Nie było łatwo. Zarabiałem jako wykidajło. Jakoś wystarczało na życie. Na szczęście los zetknął mnie z moim dawnym trenerem. Wróciłem na ring. Przez kilka lat znów wałczyłem. W końcu zacząłem obrywać baty od młodszych zawodników. Wtedy spróbowałem sił jako trener. Nie wyszło. Znajomi doradzili, żebym zajął się organizacją walk. To było to. Zacząłem przyzwoicie zarabiać, wkrótce się ożeniłem. Mam dwójkę dzieci…

- Widziałem twoją córkę.

- Och, Britney – westchnął Dudley – nigdy bym nie pomyślał. Gdy wyjąłem ze skrzynki ten wielki list adresowany do niej, pomyślałem najpierw, że to ty robisz sobie z nas żarty. Ale potem stwierdziłem, że chyba ci nie wolno… I uświadomiłem sobie, że ona zawsze była nieco inna. Nieco poważniejsza, nieco bardziej sumienna. Kiedy przeczytała list, była przestraszona, ale nie zdziwiona. Nazajutrz odwiedził nas profesor Arlatan z waszej szkoły. Wyjaśnił małej to, o czym ja wolałem nie mówić. Britney nie miała do mnie żalu. Dobre z niej dziecko. Kupiłem jej wszystko, czego potrzebowała. I pojechała. Napisała do mnie wczoraj.

- Jak jej idzie?

- Pisze, że ma dużo pracy. To wszystko jest dla niej zupełnie nowe. Na szczęście znalazła przyjaciółkę, jedną z tych, które od początku wiedzą, kim są. Wiesz, wychowują się wśród takich jak ty. – Dursley konsekwentnie unikał wymawiania słów takich jak „czary" czy „magia". – Bardzo mnie to ucieszyło. Powiem ci szczerze: w szkole podstawowej Britney przyjaciółki nie miała. Kilka koleżanek – i owszem. Ale to nie były żadne trwałe więzy.

Godzinę później, przy pożegnaniu, Harry mocno uścisnął prawicę kuzyna.

- Do rychłego zobaczenia, Wielki De!

- Oby – odparł krótko tamten.

I to by były te nieliczne łyżki miodu w beczce dziegciu.

Mijały dni. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, skończył się miesiąc londyńskiej wizyty Słowian. Harry w tym czasie kilkakrotnie zdołał spotkać się z Bohunem. Młody Ukrainiec chętnie wtajemniczał swojego byłego (czy jedynie byłego?) idola w arkana walki dwoma różdżkami naraz. Harry zaś stopniowo przywykał do cisowej różdżki. Powoli jednoczyła się ona z jego lewą dłonią. Na szczęście owa dłoń nie bledła, a palce się nie wydłużały. By stłumić wzbierający niepokój, Harry powtarzał sobie wytrwale, że różdżka to narzędzie. Wyłącznie narzędzie. Nieco tylko bardziej skomplikowane niż, na przykład, młotek. A młotkiem można wbić gwóźdź, rozbić komuś głowę, stłuc sobie palec, wykuć łańcuch, wybić oko… To wszystko zależy od wykonawcy, nie od przedmiotu. Lecz przecież nie jest łatwo używać rzeczy, o której wiadomo, że służyła złym celom. Poza tym różdżka, mimo wszystko, nie przypominała młotka! Wernyhora kiedyś wyraził się poetycko, że różdżki miały dusze. Miały je, z pewnością. Oczywiście znacznie prymitywniejsze niż te, które posiadali ludzie (czy nawet skrzaty), ale znacznie bardziej złożone niż te, które miały schody i żelazka.

Z kolei śledztwo w sprawie włamania do ministerstwa utknęło w martwym punkcie. Hermiona i Ron kręcili się w kółko. Początek był obiecujący: wyjaśniła się bowiem – dzięki Trepkowi – kwestia ucieczki sprawcy niedawnego ataku na Harry'ego. Skrzaty domowe nie mogły się aportować w ministerstwie (poza atrium), ale nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, gdy chciały się stamtąd deportować. Czyli, jeśli zamachowiec wniósł niezauważenie skrzata na teren kompleksu, to ów mógł w każdej chwili wraz z nim opuścić gmach. Było to jednak odkrycie z gatunku tych, które więcej zaciemniają niż rozjaśniają. Do grona podejrzanych należało dopisać wszystkich, którzy mogli mieć skrzata na swoje usługi.

W zasadzie nie przybliżało to też rozwiązania zagadki włamania do magazynu. Bo – choć mogło się tak zdarzyć, że sprawca miał ze sobą skrzata, który najpierw dotaszczył do magazynu wegetujące ciało McPhersona, a potem pomógł włamywaczowi w ucieczce – to przyjęcie tej hipotezy miało liczne słabe punkty. Milcząco zakładało, że złodziej wiedział o nowym zabezpieczeniu. A mógł się dowiedzieć jedynie od Abenezera lub Harry'ego. A przecież, gdyby się dowiedział – po co miał się w ogóle włamywać? Zdawałby sobie wszak sprawę, że różdżki już tam nie ma! Czyżby włamywaczem miał okazać się szaleniec ryzykujący życiem dla zrobienia makabrycznego dowcipu?

Nie, znacznie prawdopodobniejsza hipoteza głosiła, że złodziejowi faktycznie zależało na różdżce Toma Riddle'a. I nie wiedział o tym, że została zabrana z miejsca, w którym leżała spokojnie przez ponad dwie dekady. W takim razie, o nowym zabezpieczeniu także nie wiedział. Jeśli dostał się do magazynu ze skrzatem i ciałem Kasjusza, mógł potem pozostawić tam ciało, a samemu uciec korzystając z pomocy sługi. Ron i Hermiona postanowili to sprawdzić. Harry nałożył na jedną z szuflad te same klątwy, których użył poprzednio. Ron ułożył się na podłodze w pobliżu (miał bowiem udawać McPhersona). Hermiona ostrożnie otworzyła szufladkę, podczas gdy Trepek stał kilka kroków dalej. Gdy rozbłysło czerwone światło, zarówno Trepek jak i Hermiona padli równo na ziemię. Choć przecież oboje byli uprzedzeni i, zgodnie z planem, próbowali obronić się przed urokiem! Ron miał więcej szczęścia: nie musiał padać. Już leżał. Ale zaklęcie i jego dosięgło. Abe i Harry wkrótce ocucili całą trójkę.

Zatem wszystkie poszlaki wskazywały na to, że włamywacz działał w pojedynkę. Byłżeby to sam Kasjusz McPherson? Może działał pod wpływem _imperiusa_? Ale, czy mogło się zdarzyć, żeby potraktowany _drętwotą_ człowiek wyzionął ducha (a raczej duszę)? Nie słyszano dotąd o takim przypadku...

Śledztwo trwało, a nowych informacji nie przybywało. Brutus i Cezar McPhersonowie, nie wnieśli do sprawy niczego wartościowego. Nie przepadali za swoim bratem. Za sobą wzajemnie też zresztą nie. Mieszkali w osobnych kawalerkach, w różnych dzielnicach Londynu. Los Kasjusza niewiele ich obszedł.

Harry'ego martwił też brak nowych wiadomości o Jednym-z-dwu. Malfoy po informacjach przekazanych na peronie nie przynosił żadnych nowych wieści. Zaczepiony przy nadarzającej się okazji przez Harry'ego podchwytliwym „Co słychać?", burknął tylko opryskliwie, że „Nic nowego" – i odszedł. Mówi się niby, że brak wiadomości jest dobrą wiadomością. Bądźmy poważni. Coś takiego mogą twierdzić tylko ludzie kompletnie wyprani z emocji.

Harry robił, co mógł, godząc pracę nieetatowego aurora z innymi, nader rozlicznymi, powinnościami (wspomnijmy choćby jego zadania wynikające z funkcji ministra, czy obowiązki świeżo upieczonego ojca bliźniaczek). Brak wymiernych efektów śledztwa był dla niego mocno frustrujący. W końcu przekonał sam siebie, że dostępne mu możliwości zostały wyczerpane. W połowie listopada, podczas narady w ministerialnym gabinecie, Abenezer, Hermiona, Ron i on sam ustalili, że nie pozostaje im nic innego, jak czekać na następny ruch przeciwników. A jeśli takowy nie nastąpi? To tym lepiej.

- Co teraz zamierzasz? – zapytał Ron, gdy następnego dnia spotkał Harry'ego w drodze do ministerialnej stołówki.

- Przede wszystkim odpocząć. Odwalić kilka zaległości towarzyskich… Może wstąpię do Hagrida?

- Odwiedzisz przy okazji młodzież w zamku?

- Nie, raczej nie – wzdrygnął się Harry.

- Aha. Nie chcesz wykorzystywać swojej pozycji?

- To też. A poza tym myślę, że i mnie i Hogwartowi dobrze zrobi, jak nie będziemy mieć ze sobą zbyt wiele wspólnego... A jak tam twoje plany?

- Skoro o odwiedzinach mowa… Wpadnę do George'a. Niby mieszkamy drzwi w drzwi, a nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio się odwiedziliśmy. Mam zresztą wrażenie, że mój braciszek coś ostatnio zmarkotniał. A to niedobry znak, sądząc po McPhersonach.

Harry chciał powiedzieć: „daj spokój", ale ugryzł się w język.


	12. Rozdział 12 Wieści z Hogwartu

**Rozdział 12. Wieści z Hogwartu**

Pewnego mglistego, listopadowego popołudnia niewysoki człowiek wyszedł na ulicę z jednej ze stacji londyńskiego metra. Żaden z pasażerów, jadących niedawno wraz z nim zatłoczonym w porze przedwieczornego szczytu podziemnym pociągiem, nie przypuszczał, że podróżuje w towarzystwie ministra. Nikt też nie podejrzewał, że ma do czynienia z czarodziejem. No, prawie nikt. Niejaki Steve Moran, zawodowy kieszonkowiec, zdziwił się niezmiernie, że w żaden sposób nie może trafić ręką do kieszeni płaszcza facetowi, który stoi obok niego. Na oko gość aż się prosił, żeby zostać opędzlowanym. Moran przymierzał tak, przymierzał siak, a wredna kieszeń sama zdawała się przed nim uciekać. „Magik jaki, czy ki cholera?" – pomyślał odsuwając się od tajemniczego typa.

Harry Potter lubił wracać z pracy do domu na sposób mugoli. Nie codziennie, oczywiście. Od czasu do czasu. Dawało mu to te nieliczne wolne chwile, które mógł znakomicie wykorzystać na nicnierobienie. Dawało też wytęsknione poczucie anonimowości w tłumie. Harry uznawał za gorzką ironię losu fakt, że znakomita większość ludzi spotkanych w podróży, dałaby wiele, by móc przenosić się z miejsca na miejsce w mgnieniu oka. Cóż: mugolscy uczeni pracowali ponoć nad pozamagicznymi metodami teleportacji, ale wciąż byli dalecy od osiągnięcia celu. Harry nie wątpił jednak, że kiedyś im się to uda. Jak zwykł mawiać jego teść: „Nie wyobrażacie sobie nawet, jak pomysłowi potrafią być mugole, zmuszeni, by dawać sobie radę bez magii!"

Na przekrzywionym trzepaku stojącym przed domem na Grimauld Palce czekała na Harry'ego duża sowa. Poderwała się, gdy tylko zauważyła ministra. Płynnym lotem przebyła dystans kilkunastu jardów dzielących trzepak od barierki schodów wiodących do drzwi. Usiadła na niej miękko. Nastroszyła pióra i wyciągnęła nóżkę z przywiązanym do niej listem. Przesyłką była dość duża koperta z przywiązaną do niej maleńką kryształową fiolką. Harry uwolnił sowę od pakunku. Ptak odleciał, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Minister popatrzył na widniejący na kopercie adres. Ostrym pismem, pełnym haczyków i kolców, wykaligrafowane było: „Jego Ekscelencja H. Potter, Londyn". Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Tylko jedna osoba na świecie tytułowała go „Ekscelencją".

Cichutko otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. W domu bliźniąt cisza jest rzadkim skarbem. A co dopiero w domu dwóch par bliźniąt! Harry zdjął buty i odwiesił płaszcz, po czym na palcach wyszedł na piętro. Zajrzał do sypialni żony – Ginny spała, a obok niej, także pogrążone we śnie, leżały Molly i Minerwa. Harry na wszelki wypadek zerknął jeszcze do pokoju obok. Remus i Gaja także spali. W fotelu przy kominku czujnie drzemała babcia Weasley. Gdy drzwi uchyliły się lekko, natychmiast otwarła jedno oko. Uspokoiła się dostrzegłszy zięcia – z uśmiechem przyłożyła palec do ust. „Cud prawdziwy" – pomyślał Harry, wycofując się na korytarz.

Poszedł do swojego gabinetu. Kopertę z listem położył na kwadratowym stoliku stojącym obok fotela. Zanurkował pod biurko, by po chwili wydobyć spod niego grube, wełniane kapcie. Z podręcznego barku, wykonanego na kształt globusa nieba, wyjął pękaty, kamionkowy gąsiorek i niewielki kubek. Kapcie, fotel i odrobina miodu! Najlepsi przyjaciele chudego czterdziestolatka na taki jesienny wieczór! Harry umościł się wygodnie w fotelu, sięgnął po list, rozdarł kopertę i zaczął czytać:

_Najczcigodniejszy mój Rodzicielu!_

_Zechciej mi, proszę, wybaczyć, żem nie napisał do Ciebie w zeszłym tygodniu. Ale że syn Twój pierworodny  
(znaczy się – ja…) do SUMiastej klasy już dotarł, a także kapitanem Quidditcha został, to i czas  
jakoś tak szybko biec mu zaczął. Naprawdę, czuję się tak, jakby mi kto wyciął parę dni z życiorysu.  
To podobno nieuleczalne, ale da się do tego przywyknąć. Tak przynajmniej stwierdził profesor Longbottom,  
gdy wraz z kilkoma kolegami narzekaliśmy na znikające gdzieś dni i godziny. A potem w ramach  
praktykowania przywykania do zanikania zadał nam trzy stopy. A może trzy i pół?  
W każdym razie wypracowania o ten, tej. No. Tentakuli._

_Wczoraj skończyłem kompletować drużynę Quidditcha. Mamy siedmioro ścigających, trzech pałkarzy  
(w tym mnie!), trzech obrońców i dwójkę szukających. Jeden z nich to prawdziwy as. Nawet A.S. –  
czyli mój znakomity brat. Fakt faktem, jest nieco słabszy od Mary Larsen, ale jeśli będzie trzeba,  
może ją zastąpić. Na tym właśnie opiera się moja taktyka. Na zastępowaniu. Przewertowałem leguramin –  
i okazało się, ze skład drużyny mogę podać tuż przed meczem. A wtedy przeciwnicy nie będą do końca  
pewni, z kim zagrają. Genialne, nie? Pewnie tak, bo jakby nie, to ktoś by na to już wcześniej wpadł.  
Jestem pewien, że uda nam się operacja puch-puch – czyli odebranie pucharu Puchonom. Gramy z nimi  
pierwszy mecz. Rozpuszczam plotki, że mogę w nim nie zagrać. To zresztą prawda: mogę nie zagrać.  
Ale mogę też zagrać. Lecz takich plotek nie rozpuszczam. Swoją drogą, muszę spytać Lily, w czym najlepiej  
rozpuszczają się plotki. Ona jest dobra z eliksirów._

_Poznałem już naszą kuzyneczkę (delikatnie mówiąc). Czyli Britney. Dziwne imię, nie? Niestety Puchonka.  
Choć może i dobrze. Mając już Lily w Krukostanie możemy pomyśleć o opanowaniu wszystkich domów. __  
No, ze Slytherinem będzie problem, ale pewnie w końcu uda się znaleźć jakąś czarną owcę w rodzinie,  
albo może kogoś skłonnego do poświęceń? Mówią, że Malfoyowie wpadli na to samo, ale nie mają szans,  
w obecnym pokoleniu mogą obsadzić najwyżej dwa domy, bijemy ich na głowę. Z tą młodą Hekate  
miałem już zresztą nieprzyjemność. Łazi za Britney jak jej ochroniara, dosłownie. Chociaż jest od niej  
ze dwa razy mniejsza i trzy razy lżejsza. Ale ciarki przechodzą, jak się popatrzy na tę jej klinowatą facjatę.  
Podobno sam Skorpikorius się jej boi i dzięki Slytherinowi składa trzy razy dziennie, że nie jest  
w tym samym domu, co ona._

_Ale wróćmy do Britney Dursley. Z tego, co mówią, straszne rzeczy na lekcjach wyprawia. Na transmutacji  
miała zmienić zapałkę w igłę. Ponoć jej się to nie udało, za to okazało się, że jedna z nóg jej stolika  
stała się nagle żelazna. Na obronie przed czarną magią usiłując odbić prosty urok, ogłuszyła siebie  
i trzy koleżanki. Przy okazji vingardium leviosa, na zaklęciach, co prawda, nie poruszyła piórka, ale jak uniosła  
profa Flitwicka, to rozbiła mu głowę o sufit. Strach się bać, normalnie. Ciekawe, czy zdąży opanować  
swoje czary, zanim rozwali budę. Szkoda by było. I jej, i budy._

_A teraz z innej beczki. Mapa dziadka chyba zaczyna się psuć. Nie pokazuje niektórych osób. Na przykład  
profesora Mulcibera od numerologii. Na mapie go nie ma. No, nie ma i już. A przecież on jest,  
chodzi po szkole, je, pije, prowadzi lekcje. Podobno strasznie nudzi, Al mówi, że pod tym względem mógłby  
konkurować z Binnsem. W takim razie po kiego chciał uczyć numerologii? W zeszłym roku transmutację  
prowadził ciekawie. Choć oczywiście nie mógł się równać z profesorem Creeveyem, ten to jest niesamowity!  
Wracając do tematu: inni też czasami znikają, ale potem pojawiają się znowu. Nie wiem, czy to wina mapy,  
czy chowają się w jakimś nienanoszalnym miejscu. Ale wczoraj do szkoły przyszła jakaś kobita. W wejściu  
szczekał na nią Cave-Canem. Znaczy, czekał. Ciekaw byłem, co za jedna, więc myknąłem do schowka  
i spojrzałem na mapę, ale na niej jej nie było. Widziałem tylko kropkę woźnego. A Jack Michaelson, ten, wiesz,  
dredowłosy, co oddycha na pokaz, powiedział mi potem, że widział, jak CC odprowadził ją do wschodniego  
skrzydła. Babę, nie kropkę._

_Z kolei, Hagrida coś ostatnio użarło w rękę. Wyraźnie go bolała. Ciekawe, co za potwór tym razem, przecież  
on jest odporny… Może to któryś z tych tajemniczych stworów, które hoduje za chatką? Ale one są raczej  
nieduże. Próbowałem go podpytać, ale powiedział tylko: „Na razie tajemnica, wkrótce się dowisz."_

_Ale na koniec mam najdziwniejszą nowinę. Profesor Trelawney wygłosiła przepowiednię. Chyba prawdziwą.  
Zaczęło się od tego, że chciałem wieczorem dowiedzieć się więcej o tej tajemnicy Hagrida. W Sali wejściowej  
natknąłem się jednak na naszą czarnowidzkę. Jasnowidzką trudno ją nazwać, no nie? No, w każdym razie  
była tam. Najpierw chciała mnie odesłać do wieży Gryffindoru, ale w pół słowa coś się z nią stało. A potem  
powiedziała dwa dziwne zdania. Nie ma sensu, żebym je tu przepisywał. Posyłam flaszeczkę ze wspomnieniem,  
to trzeba zobaczyć na własne uszy. Wyszczerz oczu gwarantowany._

_Załączam wiele uścisków i całusów dla Mamy i Maluchów. Szczególne wyrazy wsparcia, poparcia i zaparcia  
dla Remusa. Jak on sobie, biedak, da radę z trzema siostrami naraz?_

_Ze szczerym oddaniem_  
_Twój syn, (-) JSP_

Harry odłożył list czując lekki zawrót głowy. Czytanie epistoł Jamesa wymagało dużego samozaparcia. Jednak z ich pozornego chaosu wyłaniał się całkiem spójny obraz. A ten list niósł sporo istotnych treści...

Osoby, których nie pokazywała Mapa Huncwotów? Dziwne! Choć, z drugiej strony, magiczne przedmioty podlegały starzeniu się. Jedynie te najpotężniejsze opierały się upływowi czasu. A czy mapa, sporządzona niegdyś przez czterech uczniów Hogwartu, do takich należała? Kto wie? Trzeba to będzie sprawdzić.

Intrygująca była też zażyłość między Britney Dursley a Hekate Malfoy. Czy była to jedynie niewinna dziewczęca przyjaźń? Wyczyny panny Dursleyówny świadczące o dużej mocy magicznej stawiały całą sprawę w nowym świetle. Czy aby Malfoyowie czegoś nie knuli? O tak, w umyśle Harry'ego słowo „Malfoy" nadzwyczaj dobrze pasowało do słowa „knuć".

Hagrid znowu się w coś wpakował. Nie szkodzi, wyjdzie i z tego! Tak, czy siak – warto go odwiedzić.

No i przede wszystkim ta przepowiednia! Jeśli to nie jakiś głupi żart, byłoby to trzecie proroctwo Trelawney. Dwa pierwsze dotyczyły spraw istotnych – i spełniły się co do słowa. No, prawdę mówiąc, istniało jeszcze kilka wróżb profesor Trelawney znajdujących się na dobrej drodze do spełnienia, ale to nie były przepowiednie _sensu stricto_.

Harry przyjrzał się flakonikowi. Wspomnienie jego syna kłębiło się wewnątrz połyskując perłowym blaskiem.

Wstał i po cichu opuścił pokój. Skierował się ku czarnym drzwiom na pierwszym piętrze. Za nimi, w magicznie powiększonym salonie, znajdowały się wszystkie pamiątki po szlachetnym i starożytnym rodzie Blacków. Był tam i gobelin z drzewem genealogicznym rodu, i wypchane główki skrzatów domowych, i nawet portret pani Black (przeniesiony wraz ze ścianą, na której wisiał). Gdy Harry wszedł do środka, matka Syriusza ocknęła się, otworzyła jedno oko, mruknęła na wpół protekcjonalnie, na wpół ironicznie: „Och, minister…" i zapadła z powrotem w drzemkę. Pewnie zresztą udawała.

Po prawej stronie salonu, wisząc nieruchomo w powietrzu bez żadnej podpory, tkwiła wielka misa wykonana z czarnego kamienia. Myślodsiewnia Blacków. Jej matową powierzchnię pokrywały groteskowe symbole wyrzeźbione przed wiekami przez czarnoksiężników z ludu Majów. Misa trafiła do Anglii z końcem szesnastego wieku, za czasów Duncana Blacka, który ponoć wykradł ją nieznanemu z imienia hiszpańskiemu mugolowi. Tamten oczywiście nie miał pojęcia, czym ów dziwny przedmiot jest. A była to myślodsiewnia naprawdę niezwykła! Nie dość, że dawała bardzo wyraźny obraz przywoływanych myśli i wspomnień, to jeszcze umożliwiała zatrzymanie, a nawet cofnięcie sceny, którą się w niej oglądało. Co więcej, umożliwiała wizualizację wspomnienia nie tylko z punktu widzenia zewnętrznego obserwatora, ale także dowolnej z osób, która w danym zdarzeniu uczestniczyła. To była jej unikalna właściwość, nie do odtworzenia w jakiejkolwiek kopii. Jakby tego było mało, bez problemu dało się w niej rozpoznać wszelkie próby manipulacji wspomnieniem, nawet te głęboko ukryte.

Harry podszedł do kamiennego naczynia. Delikatnie odkorkował flakonik i przelał półpłynną substancję do wnętrza myślodsiewni. Wzburzyła się w niej, zabuzowała i rozrosła wypełniając misę swoją istotą aż do połowy. Wkrótce uspokoiła się formując gładkie srebrzystoszare zwierciadło. Pod jego półprzejrzysta powierzchnią zamajaczyła mroczna sala wejściowa Hogwartu. Harry zaczerpnął głęboki oddech i zanurkował we wspomnienie Jamesa.

Stał w miejscu, które doskonale znał. Jego zmysły były magicznie wyostrzone: słyszał najdrobniejsze szelesty, widział każdą rysę na płytach podłogi. Rozróżniał śladowe zapachy: niedawno ukończonej wieczerzy, mokrej trawy na zewnątrz, pasty do podłóg, zawilgniętej miotły… Z bocznego korytarza dobiegły go ciche kroki. James czy Sybilla? James. Kierował się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Zanim do nich dotarł, uchyliły się, wpuszczając drobną postać nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa. Profesor Trelawney spojrzała na swojego ucznia tak, jakby miał coś na sumieniu. James Potter odwzajemnił się takim spojrzeniem, jakby nic na wzmiankowanym sumieniu nie miał.

- James, drogi chłopcze... – Głos Trelawney był drżący i lekko zachrypnięty – Nie jest rozsądne wychodzić z zamku o tak późnej porze. Licho nie śpi, zły omen wszędzie czyha, mroczne tajemnice tylko patrzą by omotać niebacznego wędrowca. Wracaj do swo…

Urwała. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, ciało wygięło w łuk do tyłu. Wydawało się niemożliwe, by zdołała utrzymać równowagę w takiej pozycji, lecz mimo wszystko nie upadała. Jej rzadkie, siwe włosy rozprostowały się promieniście wokół głowy, która wyglądała teraz jak częściowo wyłysiały dmuchawiec. Potem zaczęła mówić. Jej głos rwał się, był jednak przy tym mocny i twardy:

- _Wojny… nie będzie… ale za to… rozgorzeje taka walka o pokój… że kamień na kamieniu nie pozostanie!_

Przerwała oddychając ciężko. Po chwili kontynuowała, znacznie ciszej i z nutą nieogarnionego smutku w głosie:

- _I tak się właśnie skończy świat… nie hukiem, lecz skomleniem._

Westchnęła, wyprostowała się. Potrząsnęła głową, jej włosy opadły. Zamrugała kilka razy. Po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, dokończyła urwane zdanie:

- …jego pokoju wspólnego. Nie jest ci dziś przeznaczone wychodzić na zewnątrz, a mnie nie jest pisane odejmować punkty Gryffindorowi.

- Ro… rozumiem, pani profesor. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, mój drogi chłopcze – zaszemrała profesor Trelawney, spoglądając swoimi krótkowidzącymi oczyma za oddalającym się Jamesem.


	13. Rozdział 13 Bazyliszek i ornitorynus

**Rozdział 13. Bazyliszek i ornitorynus**

W pewien listopadowy wtorek w rozkładzie dnia ministra magii znalazła się pozycja: „11.15 – wizyta pana Ollivandera". O to spotkanie zabiegał sam wytwórca różdżek – Ollivander IL, jak sam siebie określał. Wśród licznych osobliwości charakteryzujących tę rodzinę było i to, że nikt nie znał imion kolejnych właścicieli sklepu z różdżkami na ulicy Pokątnej. W historii nie zapisała się też niczym szczególnym żadna pani Ollivanderowa. Po prostu, gdy aktualny wytwórca różdżek zaczynał się starzeć, u jego boku pojawiał się młody człowiek, mówiący do niego „tato". W miarę jak czas upływał, młodzieńca widać było coraz częściej, a starca coraz rzadziej. W końcu, niemal niezauważenie, sklep i warsztat przejmował nowy właściciel. Czterdziesty dziewiąty przedstawiciel rodu objął dziedzictwo kilka lat po drugiej wojnie czarodziejów. Harry spotkał się z nim osobiście zaledwie trzy razy – gdy przychodziło do zapłaty za różdżki trójki jego starszych dzieci.

Minister przeszedł do sąsiadującego z jego gabinetem pokoju konferencyjnego. Było to magiczne pomieszczenie dostosowujące swoją wielkość (a także wystrój wnętrza) do liczby gości, których minister miał przyjąć. Obecnie przybrało ono postać niewielkiego pokoju, którego ściany pokryto tapetą w pastelowych barwach. Naprzeciw drzwi stał w nim prostokątny stolik o finezyjnie powyginanych nogach, na nim zaś znajdował dzbanek z herbatą, któremu towarzyszyły dwie filiżanki. Po obu stronach stołu stały wyściełane krzesła z niewielkimi podłokietnikami. Na jednym z nich siedział pan Ollivander, trzymając w lewej dłoni podłużną szkatułkę z ciemnego drewna. Wytwórca różdżek powstał na widok ministra.

- Miło mi pana znów widzieć, panie Ollivander – powiedział ciepło Harry, ściskając dłoń jasnookiego czarodzieja.

- Wzajemnie, panie ministrze – odpowiedział wytwórca różdżek, zginając się w półukłonie. – Zapewne chce pan wiedzieć, co mnie tu sprowadza i dlaczego tak zabiegałem o to spotkanie – dodał, gdy obaj usiedli na swoich krzesłach.

- Owszem. – Harry uniósł lekko brwi nalewając gościowi i sobie parującego napoju. – Członkowie pańskiego rodu nieczęsto pojawiali się w ministerstwie…

Ollivander IL przytaknął, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

- Nie licząc mojego ojca, który składał przed Wizengamotem zeznania dotyczące jego uprowadzenia przed dwudziestoma dwoma laty, ostatnio mój przodek przebywał w ministerstwie w roku tysięcznym osiemsetnym piętnastym. To, istotnie, dość dawno. Jednak stało się tak, że mam panu ministrowi coś do opowiedzenia. Na tyle istotnego, że nie chciałem pisać o tym w liście. I za właściwsze uznałem ubieganie się o audiencję, niż zapraszanie pana ministra w moje skromne progi.

- W takim razie zamieniam się w słuch.

- Tworzenie różdżek to bardzo dziwna dziedzina magii – zaczął Ollivander powoli. – Można powiedzieć, że leży na pograniczu rzemiosła i sztuki. Nie potrzeba wiele finezji by stworzyć przyzwoicie działającą różdżkę. Ale żeby powołać do istnienia naprawdę dobrą… o, tutaj już trzeba wykazać się doskonałą znajomością warsztatu, a także wyczuciem sztuki, wyczuciem czegoś, co jest niewyrażalne. A przecież na przestrzeni dziejów pojawiają się różdżki naprawdę wybitne, obrastające w legendy. Choćby niesławna Czarna Różdżka, Berło Śmierci. To znika na długo, to znów pojawia się niespodziewanie w dziejach... Opisy jej bywają mgliste, a przecież wiadomo, że to właśnie ona.

- Więcej się nie pojawi – skrzywił się Harry. – Została zniszczona.

- Zniszczona? Tak po prostu? - Pan Ollivander pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Uznałem, że tak będzie lepiej – wzruszył ramionami minister.

- Cóż… Czy wolno mi w takim razie zapytać, z czego był wykonany jej rdzeń?

- Z włosów testrala.

- To by się zgadzało – przytaknął Ollivander – zważywszy na własności tej różdżki, włosy testrala jawią się jako naturalny materiał na jej serce… A więc została zniszczona? Hm, pozwoli pan, że pozostanę sceptyczny. Choćby to pan sam przełamał tę różdżkę na moich oczach, i tak miałbym kłopot z przyjęciem do wiadomości, że już jej nie ma. Ha. Tak. Można by na to powiedzieć: skrzywienie zawodowe.

Uśmiechnął się znów, na ten swój dziwny, nieco zamyślony sposób, po czym kontynuował:

- Wróćmy do sprawy, która mnie tu przywiodła. Otóż od kilku pokoleń moja rodzina starała się stworzyć różdżkę, która znalazłaby swoje miejsce w legendach. Zarówno rdzeń, jak i drewno takiej różdżki musiałyby być wyjątkowe. Próbowaliśmy różnych substancji. Żądeł mantykory, sierści chimery, włosów testrala… Tak, ich też. Dziadek próbował nawet skrystalizowanego śluzu gumochłona.

- Naprawdę?

- O, tak! I nie było to wcale takie bezsensowne! Kilka lat temu odsprzedałem notatki dziadka pańskiemu szwagrowi, George'owi Weasleyowi. Zapłacił dobrze i, o ile mi wiadomo, wyprodukował na tej podstawie nową serię magicznych gadżetów. Ale, rzecz jasna, do wytworzenia różdżki nad różdżkami gumochłony nie przybliżyły nas ani trochę. Aż wreszcie nadszedł rok tysięczny dziewięćsetny dziewięćdziesiąty trzeci.

- Byłem wtedy w Hogwarcie…

- O, tak! I pokonał pan… - Ollivander zawiesił głos.

- Toma Riddle'a.

Wytwórca różdżek machnął lekceważąco ręką.

- Jego też. Ale przede wszystkim: bazyliszka! To nasunęło mojemu ojcu pomysł, by spróbować wykorzystać jakąś część ciała tego stworzenia. Były jednak dwa problemy: po pierwsze, bazyliszki są bardzo rzadkie, a po drugie – bardzo niebezpieczne. Ojciec zbudował podwaliny teorii wykorzystania pewnych części ciała tego potwora, ale do praktyki przejść nie mógł. Minęły cztery lata – i oto dziwnym zrządzeniem losu przysłużył się pan naszej sprawie po raz drugi.

Minister słuchał z coraz większym zainteresowaniem. Ollivander mówił dalej:

- Po pańskim pojedynku z Voldemortem stało się dla niego jasne, że musi się on dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o obu różdżkach: pańskiej i jego własnej. Porwał mojego ojca. Nie usłyszał od niego zbyt wiele… Ostatecznie kwestia współistnienia i współdziałania bliźniaczych rdzeni wciąż jeszcze daleka jest od definitywnego wyjaśnienia. W każdym razie Voldemort zagroził ojcu śmiercią w mękach, jeśli ten nie sporządzi mu różdżki, jeszcze potężniejszej niż ta, której dotychczas używał. Ojciec odpowiedział, że to praca na lata, ale byłby w stanie tego dokonać. Czarny Pan nie chciał słyszeć o tak długim terminie. Wtedy ojciec powiedział mu o bazyliszku. Sama myśl o potworze, który nawet po śmierci mógłby służyć potomkowi Slytherina, sprawiła, że Voldemort darował ojcu życie. Pewnej nocy Czarny Pan wkradł się do Hogwartu, otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic i z zasuszonego truchła tysiącletniego węża wyciął nerwy wzrokowe.

Harry'ego przeszedł zimny dreszcz. _„Ostatecznie, Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, dokonywał wielkich czynów. Strasznych, to prawda. Ale wielkich!"_ – zabrzmiało mu w głowie.

- Pana ojciec był gotów oddać taką broń w jego ręce?

- Nie wszyscy są bohaterami – odparł smutno Ollivander. – Poza tym ojciec wiedział, że stworzenie takiej różdżki zajmie naprawdę _dużo_ czasu. Po kilkunastu latach albo Voldemort i tak by zwyciężył, a wtedy ta różdżka niczego by nie zmieniła, albo też by poległ, co, jak pan wie, rzeczywiście nastąpiło. A zresztą – przecież przez ten czas ojca mógł ktoś uwolnić. I zrobił to właśnie pan!

- Nie ja – mruknął Harry opryskliwie – Zgredek.

Wytwórca różdżek grzecznie przytaknął, po czym kontynuował opowieść:

- Jeszcze rankiem tego dnia, w którym Voldemort został pokonany, ojciec wrócił do dworu Malfoyów. Wziął swoje narzędzia… i oba nerwy. Podjął przerwaną pracę. Potem przejąłem ją ja. Trwała długo, ale opłaciła się. Największym problemem było znalezienie odpowiedniego drzewa. Dąb, grab, cis… Ileż to kawałków drewna szło w drzazgi przy pierwszej próbie użycia!... W końcu, po tych wszystkich latach, osiągnąłem cel!

Na krótką chwilkę blade oczy pana Ollivandera rozjaśnił na krótko blask triumfu. Mężczyzna otworzył trzymane na kolanach pudełko i wyjął z niego długą drewnianą różdżkę. Położył ją w poprzek dłoni prezentując swoje dzieło ministrowi. Była zrobiona z bardzo ciemnego drzewa. W kilku miejscach wzmocniono ją obrączkami wykonanymi ze srebrzystobiałego metalu.

- Gwajakowiec i nerw wzrokowy bazyliszka. Okuta irydem. Czternaście i jedna ósma cala. Bardzo ciężka i sztywna – oznajmił Ollivander suchym, rzeczowym tonem. – Jak pan minister wie, różdżka sama wybiera sobie czarodzieja. A że pan przyczynił się do jej powstania jak nikt inny, chciałbym prosić, by wypróbował ją pan jako pierwszy.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i chwycił gwajakową różdżkę, która zadrżała mu w dłoni jak żywa. Była rzeczywiście bardzo ciężka. I jakaś taka – trudno mu było znaleźć właściwe słowo – nieporęczna. Nie. Nie wybrała go. Czuł to wyraźnie. Miał wrażenie, jakby trzymał w ręce miecz (a może raczej młot?) przeznaczony do tego, by operować nim oburącz.

- _Lumos_ – szepnął.

Jasny rozbłysk boleśnie uderzył w oczy obu mężczyzn. Minister rzucił krótkie _„Nox"_ i oddał różdżkę wytwórcy, który schował ją z powrotem do pudełka.

- Nie, zdecydowanie nie jest dla mnie – oznajmił Harry siląc się na wymuszony uśmiech.

- Szkoda. Naprawdę szkoda. W takim razie chyba pozostaje mi się pożegnać pana ministra i życzyć wielu sukcesów. – Ollivander wstał z kłaniając się nieznacznie.

- Wzajemnie. – Harry podniósł się również. – Jeszcze jedno pytanie… Co się stało z drugim nerwem tego bazyliszka? Ma go pan jeszcze?

- Drugi nerw? Nie, nie mam. Wykorzystałem. Widzi pan, jakieś pięć lat temu udało mi się stworzyć taką, jakby to powiedzieć, wprawkę. Heban i nerw bazyliszka. Okuta tytanem. Osiem cali. Sztywna. Duża moc, choć oczywiście nieporównanie mniejsza od zakładanej. Miałem zamiar ją rozłożyć i poprawić po stworzeniu tej właściwej, ale niech pan sobie wyobrazi: tego lata została kupiona!

- Przez kogo? – zapytał odruchowo Harry, ale zaraz się zreflektował. – Przepraszam, nieważne.

Ollivander zmrużył oczy.

- Żal mi się było z nią rozstawać, ale że wybrała tak, a nie inaczej… W każdym razie zmobilizowało mnie to do dokończenia prac. – Westchnął lekko. – Naprawdę bardzo żałuję, że ta różdżka nie była dopasowana do pana ministra. Po cichu chyba na to liczyłem. Do widzenia!

Harry został sam. Spotkania z Ollivanderami od początku pozostawiały w nim niemiłe odczucia. Miał wrażenie, jakby cała ta rodzina pochodziła z innego świata. Dla osoby od zawsze zaangażowanej w walkę dobra ze złem, istnienie ludzi, którzy starali się stać poza tymi kategoriami, zaangażowanych tylko we własną pracę, wydawało się niepojęte. I – przy okazji – bardzo podejrzane! Czy to nie Voldemort powiedział _„Nie ma dobra i zła, jest potęga i ludzie zbyt słabi, by po nią sięgnąć"_? Takie motto mogłoby równie dobrze widnieć na szyldzie Ollivanderów! Teraz stworzyli oni dwie potężne różdżki, nie przejmując się zupełnie tym, w czyje ręce one kiedyś wpadną. Jedna zresztą już znalazła swojego pana. Pana albo panią... Właśnie!

Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz, gdy uświadomił sobie, że wie, w czyim posiadaniu znalazła się pierwsza z bazyliszkowych różdżek. Nim wrócił do pracy, skreślił krótki liścik i wysłał go przez wewnętrzną pocztę i ministerialną sowiarnię na Grimauld Place:

_Kochanie,_

_Nie mogę odwlekać dłużej wizyty u Hagrida. Wpadnę do niego zaraz po pracy._  
_Jest, niestety, kilka spraw w Hogwarcie, których muszę dopilnować._  
_Opowiem Ci wszystko dokładnie, kiedy już wrócę._  
_Postaram się być w domu jak najszybciej._

_Całuję Was Wszystkich mocno_

_Harry_

Tego samego dnia, późnym popołudniem minister magii aportował się na drodze wiodącej z wioski Hogsmeade do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Było chłodno i rześko. Pojedyncze pasma mgły snuły się miedzy drzewami popychane lekkimi powiewami. Minister postawił kołnierz i ruszył pod górę, ku bramie. Gdy do niej dotarł stwierdził z zadowoleniem, że jest zamknięta. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

Harry sięgnął lewą ręką po różdżkę, którą trzymał za pazuchą.

- _Expecto patronum_ – wyszeptał.

Koniec różdżki zalśnił srebrzyście, ale poza tym nic się nie wydarzyło. To było jedno z tych niewielu zaklęć, których Harry'emu nie udało się, jak dotąd, rzucić lewą ręką. Minister zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek ta sztuka mu się powiedzie. Splunął z niesmakiem i wyciągnął drugą (a raczej pierwszą) ze swoich różdżek. Machnął nią od niechcenia. Srebrzysty jeleń przeniknął przez kraty bramy i pognał w kierunku chatki Hagrida. Już prawie do niej dotarł, gdy nagle rozległo się głośne miaukniecie i wprost spod kopyt patronusa wyskoczył nastroszony kocur. Był to Pan Chuck, własność woźnego Cave-Canema, odbywający właśnie swoje wieczorne polowanie. Jeleń nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na przestraszonego zwierzaka, lecz pomknął wprost do chaty klucznika Hogwartu. Po chwili wyszedł z niej jej właściciel. Szybkim krokiem, od którego drżała ziemia, przemierzył dystans dzielący go od bramy.

- Harry, chłopie kochany – zadudnił odmykając żelazną kratę – jak to dobrze, żeś przyszedł. Mam ci coś do pokazania, niech skonam. Siądziemy se w ciepełku, łykniemy po kufelku grzańca i zobaczysz. Ino by trza było któregoś nauczyciela jeszcze o pomoc poprosić, bo wisz, że mnie nie za bardzo wolno...

- I tak chciałem jeszcze spotkać się z Nevillem i Dennisem. Mogą być oni?

Hagrid przytaknął. Harry wysłał dwa kolejne patronusy w stronę zamku. Gdy gajowy i jego gość byli już o kilka kroków od drzwi chaty, w pobliskich zaroślach coś się poruszyło. Małe, długie stworzonko o krótkich łapkach i dużym ogonie zwinnie wychynęło z krzaków i pobiegło w stronę jeziora. Z cichym pluskiem zanurkowało w jego toni.

- Co to? Wydra?

- A, nie, nie wydra. To ornitorynus. Dostałem ich kilka na obserwację. Żeby, no, zobaczyć, co w nich magicznego. No i tak se tu żyją i dobrze się mają.

- No i?

- Co no i? – zapytał Hagrid jakby nigdy nic.

- No, czy są magiczne?

- Cholibka, przede wszystkim są jadowite. Przekonał żem się o tym zaraz, jakem je tu wypuścił. Chciałem się przyjrzeć bliżej jednemu, uważasz, samczykowi, a ten skubaniec mnie nagle dziab!

- Ugryzł?

- Nie, one nie mają zębów. Ale samczyki mają kolce jadowe na tylnych kulasach. A tamten mnie jeszcze nie znał i chyba se myślał, że mu krzywdę chcę zrobić. No to mnie dziabnął. Taki nieduży a bronić się, cholibka, umiał. Mały zuch! Ino mnie potem ręka dwa tygodnie bolała.

Hagrid wyciągnął z komody trzy duże kubki i jedno naczynie wielkości cebrzyka. Na płycie pieca postawił dużą miedzianą kadź. Dmuchnął w płomienie. Niestety, zrobił to zbyt mocno i zamiast je rozniecić, zdmuchnął je zupełnie. Harry uśmiechnął się i szybkim _incendio_ rozpalił ogień ponownie.

Po kilku minutach do drzwi zapukali Dennis Creevey i Neville Longbottom. Hagrid usadził ich przy stole, nalał wszystkim grzańca, a następnie z tajemniczą miną wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza niewielki flakonik wypełniony cieczą o kolorze.

- Ha! Demonstracja dla pana ministra! – zawołał Dennis podskakując z wrażenia na krześle. – No, Harry, nie daj się prosić, pociągnij solidnego łyka!

- Myśmy już na sobie próbowali – dodał cicho Neville. Przez twarz przebiegł mu nerwowy skurcz.

Harry wziął flakonik i wypił nieco eliksiru. Przez moment miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś zdzielił go po głowie wielką miękką poduszką, ale to uczucie szybko minęło. Dennis wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Widzisz, stary – zaczął powoli – ty to masz fart. Przeżyłeś Zabójczą Klątwę, umiesz przełamać _imperiusa_, do kompletu brakuje tylko... – przerwał na moment – _Crucio!_

Różdżka Dennisa wycelowana była prosto w tułów ministra. Na czole młodego nauczyciela wystąpiły drobne kropelki potu, gdy skupiał całą swoją wolę, by podtrzymać pełną moc zaklęcia. Harry zdumiony wpatrywał się w drżącą lekko dłoń Creeveya.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Neville ponurym tonem.

- Czuję dziwne mrowienie. I tyle. To eliksir przeciwbólowy?

- Tak jest! – krzyknął Dennis zrywając zaklęcie – Najsilniejszy eliksir przeciwbólowy, jaki istnieje! Na bazie jadu ornitorynusa. Nie było łatwo dojść do skutecznej receptury, ale, na szczęście, pomógł nam korespondencyjnie Twardowski. Ten to ma łeb...

- Widzę kilka możliwych zastosowań – dodał Neville. – Na przykład w świętym Mungu przy cięższych przypadkach. Albo dla aurorów do użycia przy co niebezpieczniejszych akcjach...

Przez jakiś czas dyskutowali o właściwościach i możliwych sposobach wykorzystania nowego eliksiru. Gdy temat się wyczerpał, Harry przeszedł do sprawy, która go tu sprowadziła.

- Słuchajcie – zaczął – kojarzycie Britney Dursley z pierwszego roku?

Hagrid potrząsnął głową, jednak Neville i Dennis przytaknęli.

- Kojarzę, a jakże. Cuda na transmutacji wyczynia!

- Taka duża i przy kości? – upewnił się Neville. – Z zielarstwa idzie jej całkiem-całkiem.

- Tak... A kojarzycie jak wygląda jej różdżka?

Tym razem jedynie Dennis Creevey pokiwał głową.

- Nietypowa. Dość krótka, czarna, z okuciami.

- Właśnie. Słuchajcie, miejcie na nią oko wszyscy trzej.

- Na dziewczynę, czy na różdżkę?

- Na obie, Dennis. Na obie. – Harry odgarnął włosy z czoła. – Obawiam się, że Britney jest w niebezpieczeństwie z powodu swojej różdżki.

- Masz jakieś konkrety?

- Owszem. Nie wolno mi powiedzieć wam wszystkiego, co wiem, ale usłyszycie dość, żeby zorientować się w sytuacji. Tylko, rozumiecie, to sprawa poufna, wiec nikomu ani słówka. Szczególnie ty, Hagridzie!

- Się wi, Harry – mruknął Hagrid z gęstwiny swojej posiwiałej brody.

- No to posłuchajcie...


	14. Rozdział 14 Widmowy sojusz

**Rozdział 14. Widmowy sojusz**

Draco Malfoy siedział rozparty wygodnie w swoim obitym zielonym pluszem fotelu. Uniósł dłoń, w której trzymał kieliszek, szeroki u podstawy, zwężający się ku górze na kształt wysmukłego tulipana. Przefiltrowane przez ciemny płyn promienie jesiennego słońca rzucały na jego twarz purpurowe refleksy. Fonseca Vintage, rocznik 1963. Malfoy nie przyznałby się przed nikim do picia trunków mugolskiej produkcji, lecz w zaciszu swego dworu mógł sobie pozwolić na odrobinę grzesznej przyjemności. Lekko zakręcił kieliszkiem, następnie łagodnie przysunął go do nosa. Powoli, precyzyjnie, wyławiał kolejne nuty zapachowe. Och, tak, to wino było w swoim apogeum! Upił odrobinę rozkoszując się subtelnością ataku; rozprowadził trunek na języku podziwiając jego harmonię, słodycz alkoholu, cierpkość tanin, ulotnie kwaskowe aromaty owoców; wreszcie przełknął płyn napawając się stopniowym wygasaniem kolejnych wrażeń. Odstawił trunek, zamknął oczy. Spróbował odtworzyć i nazwać po kolei wszystkie doznania, jakie towarzyszyły mu podczas degustacji.

Jednak przerwało mu pukanie.

- Kto tam? – rzucił z irytacją.

- Poczta dla jaśnie wielmożnego pana. „Prorok codzienny" i dwa listy – rozległ się piskliwy głos.

- Dawaj!

Do salonu wszedł lekko utykający skrzat, trzymając w dłoni srebrną tacę, na której leżała zwinięta w rulonik gazeta i dwie niewielkie koperty. Skrzat położył tacę na stoliku, ukłonił się i bezszelestnie wyszedł.

Draco rozerwał pierwszy list. Od razu rozpoznał drobne, lekko zaokrąglone pismo córki. List Hekate był krótki i oschły. Zaledwie kilka zdań. Ot: żyje, dobrze się ma, robi, co powinna. I w ogóle ojciec nie powinien się martwić. W szkole wszystko gra. Podpis. Koniec. Malfoy przetarł czoło. Wczoraj dotarł list od Scorpiusa. Syn pisał rzadziej, lecz znacznie wylewniej. Co do córki, wyglądało, że ma pisać, więc pisze. Draco sięgnął po drugi list. Ten był jeszcze krótszy. Zawierał, po prostu, zapisane: datę (trzy dni naprzód) i czas (czwarta nad ranem). Do kartki przyczepiona była mugolską taśmą klejącą zwykła jednoknutowa moneta. „Znów się zaczyna" – pomyślał Draco. Lekko drżącą ręką sięgnął po kieliszek i jednym haustem wypił całą jego zawartość.

Tymczasem, wiele mil stamtąd, Neville Longbottom i Dennis Creevey stali oparci o blanki Hogwartu i patrzyli na rozciągające się pod nimi błonia.

- Mam wrażenie – powiedział cicho Dennis – że Harry popełnia błąd.

- Ufam Harry'emu – odrzekł starszy z nauczycieli.

- Ja też. Ale nie w tym rzecz. Nie powiedział nam wszystkiego, co wie. Ale to, co od niego usłyszeliśmy, wystarcza, żeby wyrobić sobie zdanie na temat ostatnich wydarzeń. Jest źle, Neville. Jest bardzo źle, a obawiam się, że Harry nie chce tego uznać. Lekceważy sygnały.

- Jakby naprawdę lekceważył, nie zwróciłby się do nas.

- Do nas! – Prychnął Dennis. – A cóż my możemy we dwóch? Nawet we trzech, licząc z Hagridem? Siedzimy w Hogwarcie, jak te puchacze. A przecież Harry ma do dyspozycji całe ministerstwo. Aurorów, detektywów, agentów. Czemu z nich nie korzysta?

- Skąd wiesz, że nie?...

- A ty uważasz, że tak? – zapytał Dennis rozglądając się niespokojnie dookoła. Widząc, że Neville milczy, dodał: – No właśnie.

- Harry wie, co robi.

- Oby tak było. Obawiam się, że gdy wreszcie przystąpi do działania, będzie już za późno.

- Narwaniec z ciebie, Dennis. Dlatego nigdy nie będziesz ministrem.

- Wiem – Creevey zachichotał nerwowo. – Chodź, wracamy. Ziąb straszny.

Obaj nauczyciele przecięli wąski taras i zniknęli we wnętrzu zamku.

Kilka godzin później, w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów przy ulicy Pokątnej w Londynie George Weasley kończył rozpakowywanie sporej przesyłki dostarczonej mu z Hondurasu. Wyjmując ostatnie pudełko z Niesamowitym Odwracaczem Widoku, nie potrafił ukryć niesmaku. Kiedyś te wszystkie czarodziejskie dinksy, ustrojstwa i wihajstry stanowiły treść jego życia. Teraz miał ich dość. Tak naprawdę wszystko zaczęło się psuć po śmierci Freda. Przez jakiś czas zastępował go Ron, ale młodszy brat George'a po kilku latach porzucił pracę w sklepie dla kariery aurora. George'owi pozostali tylko mniej lub bardziej przypadkowi pomocnicy. Weasley potrząsnął energicznie głową odganiając ponure myśli. Trzeba szybko odrobić się z pracą, a potem będzie można zająć się czymś ciekawszym i przyjemniejszym.

Do niewielkiego dworku w hrabstwie Warwickshire przyleciała sowa pocztowa. Romilda von Schriftrollenberg odebrała przesyłkę. Krotki liścik sprawił, że jej serce zabiło żywiej. Przeczucia jej nie myliły. Jej ukochany zapowiedział się na dzisiejszy wieczór. Wspaniale! George chciał się z nią widzieć jeszcze przed kolejnym spotkaniem w gronie spiskowców. Dziś poranną pocztą przyszedł świstoklik i bilecik z podanym terminem. Nareszcie! Po ponad miesiącu bez tajnych schadzek Romilda znów zaczynała się nudzić. Teraz uśmiechnęła się lekko. George'owi wciąż jeszcze zależało na rozdziale swoich ról kochanka i przywódcy.

Po południu tego samego dnia Jeden-z-dwu dokładnie zamknął swój pokój od wewnątrz. Kilka kolejnych minut zajęło mu zabezpieczanie wszelkimi znanymi mu sposobami całego pomieszczenia. To, co zamierzał zrobić, nie było łatwe, a mogło przynieść zupełnie niespodziewane rezultaty. Mężczyzna pochwalił się w duchu za własną zapobiegliwość: jeszcze niedawno stanowczo odrzucał możliwość zwrócenia się o pomoc do kogoś, kim szczerze gardził, ale przecież nie zamknął sobie drogi do takiego sojuszu. Któż mógł przypuścić, że sytuacja zmieni się tak raptownie w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni!

Podszedł do biurka i stuknął lekko różdżką w blat. Ten rozsunął się, ukazując niewielki podłużny schowek. Jeden-z-dwu wydobył z niego kolejną różdżkę, nieco dłuższą niż jego własna. Zamknął skrytkę, zetknął końce różdżek i już miał wypowiedzieć formułę zaklęcia, gdy znowu ogarnęły go wątpliwości. Czy aby na pewno to konieczne? Czy nie ma innej, bezpieczniejszej drogi?

Usiadł w fotelu, raz jeszcze rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw. Pierwotny plan zakładający użycie do swoich celów Britney Dursley był obecnie znacznie bardziej niebezpieczny. Ryzyko fiaska lub, co gorsza, zdemaskowania było stanowczo zbyt duże. Co więcej, nagroda, przedtem niesamowicie kusząca, nie była już tak atrakcyjna. Pojawiła się jednak nowa możliwość. Głupotą byłoby nie skorzystać. Raz jeszcze uniósł różdżki, odchrząknął, Po czym lekko łamiącym się głosem rzucił:

- _Priori incantatem!_

Z końców różdżek wystrzeliło kilka czerwonych iskier, rozległ się suchy trzask. Jeden-z-dwu nabrał głęboko powietrza i wypuścił je z cichym świstem. Starając się, by jego glos zabrzmiał twardo i pewnie, powtórzył formułę zaklęcia.

Kłąb zgniłozielonkawej mgły wydobył się spomiędzy końców różdżek. Rósł, burzył się i wirował, aż w końcu przybrał kształt wysokiej, chudej, odzianej w ciemną szatę postaci. Jej głowa była zupełnie łysa i pozbawiona nosa, oczy wąskie i błyszczące czerwoną poświatą, dłonie białe i wysmukłe. Widmo rozglądało się dokoła z niechętną ciekawością.

- Dobry wieczór, lordzie Voldemorcie – odezwał się siedzący w fotelu czarodziej.

- Ściśle mówiąc, jestem tylko echem Voldemorta – odezwała się zjawa głosem podobnym do bezcielesnego syku – możemy więc darować sobie uprzejmości. Po co mnie sprowadziłeś?

- A, tak. Chciałem zobaczyć czy potrafię – odparł czarodziej beztrosko.

- I przy okazji zakpić sobie ze mnie, tak? Wielkie mi bohaterstwo. Ale proszę, korzystaj z okazji. Gdyby pozostała mi choć cząstka mej dawnej mocy, wiłbyś się u moich stóp. – Oczy widma zapłonęły jak jarzące się węgle.

- Jak zawsze zadufany... – Jeden-z-dwu uśmiechnął się dziwnie łagodnie. – Wiedz, że byłem wśród tych, którzy przeciwstawiali się twojej mocy. Wtedy, oczywiście, byłem zbyt słaby, by móc się z tobą mierzyć. Ale teraz... O, teraz to inna sprawa. W arkanach magii osiągnąłem znacznie więcej, niż mógłbyś przypuszczać. Śmiem twierdzić, ze pokonałbym cię.

- Jeśli nawet – prychnął Voldemort – to i tak nie masz już z kim walczyć. Choć rozumiem twoją chęć podręczenia mnie – dodał z lekką nutą uznania.

- Ależ mam, mam z kim walczyć! Można powiedzieć, że hmm, zmieniłem strony. Obecnie głównym moim wrogiem jest Potter. Tak, ten sam Harry Potter. Nawiasem mówiąc jest on teraz ministrem magii.

- Potter ministrem? Świat się kończy!

- Jeszcze nie, Voldemorcie. Trochę mu do końca brakuje. Ale, nie przeczę, dobrze by było, żeby się skończył, nieprawdaż? I dlatego liczę na twoją pomoc.

- A niby jaką? Umarłem. Nie ma mnie. Rozmawiasz z bezsilnym wspomnieniem.

Jeden-z-dwu podniósł się z fotela. Niewysoki, nie sięgał Voldemortowi nawet do ramienia. Ale to on miał przewagę. Już był pewien, że osiągnie cel.

- Ja w sumie też umarłem – powiedział, po czym wyszedł z siebie i stanął obok. – A jednak jestem.

- Duch? W takim razie jesteś niemal równie słaby jak ja.

Czarodziej roześmiał się.

- Pan pozwoli, że się przedstawię – powiedział z ukłonem – jestem Żywy Duch.

- Nie ma żywych duchów...

Czarodziej roześmiał się głośno.

- Mugole twierdzą, że w ogóle nie ma duchów, prawda? – Brak odpowiedzi uznał za potwierdzenie. – Ty się bałeś śmierci. Uciekałeś przed nią. Ja ją badałem. Poddałem się jej i przeżyłem ją. Więcej umrzeć nie mogę. Można powiedzieć, że jednocześnie żyję i nie żyję.

Widmo Voldemorta zafalowało lekko.

- Może to i ma sens. W takim razie powtórzę pytanie: Po co mnie przyzwałeś?

- Mam dla ciebie propozycję. W swojej obecnej formie nie masz już mocy. Ale wciąż masz wspomnienia, wciąż masz część swoich zdolności... Podziel się nimi ze mną!

- A za to dostanę?... – Voldemort uśmiechnął się, jakby już znał odpowiedź.

- Nieśmiertelność. Przynajmniej dla tej cząstki ciebie, którą przelejesz we mnie.

- Zgoda.

Widmowe postacie zbliżyły się do siebie, zamigotały i zmieszały ze sobą. Po chwili po Voldemorcie nie pozostał żaden widoczny ślad. Żywy Duch powrócił do swojego ciała. Ponownie uniósł różdżki, tym razem umieszczając koniec krótszej z nich dokładnie w połowie dłuższej.

- _Diffindo!_ – zawołał półgłosem.

Miejsce zetknięcia różdżek rozjarzyło się i po kilku nieznośnie długich sekundach dłuższa rozsypała się w drzazgi.

W tym samym momencie w swoim domu na Pokątnej pan Ollivander przewrócił się na schodach, nabijając sobie wiele bolesnych siniaków.


	15. Rozdział 15 Wiele się wydarza…

**Rozdział 15. Wiele się wydarza…**

Harry miał dość. Serdecznie i zdecydowanie dość. Dzisiejsze popołudnie zapowiadało się bowiem wyjątkowo nudno. Ten jeden dzień, w którym zdawało się, że minister po raz pierwszy w karierze odrobi się przed czasem ze wszystkich obowiązków, został dokumentnie zepsuty wiadomością, która spadła na Harry'ego jak ciężki londyński smog: otóż kwadrans po pierwszej okazało się, że jego szwagier, Percy Weasley, naciska na spotkanie z ministrem. Tak to właśnie zostało Harry'emu przekazane: że naciska.

Percy z reguły siedział spokojnie w swoim gabineciku, żywiąc się kawą i biszkoptami. Zaszyty w swoim małym królestwie produkował tasiemcowe raporty, petycje i opracowania, których nikt, poza magicznym sekretarzykiem ministra, nie miał siły czytać. Przeniesiony do Biura Centaurów Percy był tak doskonale bezużyteczny, że wielu pracowników Ministerstwa dziwiło się, dlaczego Kingsley przez dwadzieścia lat nie zwolnił Weasleya pod byle jakim pretekstem. Albo i bez pretekstu. Lecz Kingsley Shacklebolt doskonale wiedział, co robi. W każdym urzędzie (a ministerstwo magii nie stanowi tu wyjątku!) od czasu do czasu pojawia się sprawa z gatunku… kłopotliwych. A jak już się pojawi, to powstaje problem, co z nią zrobić. Bo, przypuśćmy, do załatwienia jej odmownie nie ma podstaw, a pozytywne rozpatrzenie tej akurat kwestii prowadziłoby do poważnych kłopotów. Albo powiedzmy, że jedno wpływowe lobby działa na rzecz przyjęcia jakiejś propozycji, a inne na rzecz jej odrzucenia, a żadnemu z nich nie opłaca się urzędowi stawać okoniem... I co wtedy? Ano, do takich właśnie problemów przydziela się najbardziej zatwardziałych biurokratów. A robi się to w nadziei, że po jakimś czasie strony zapomną, o co tak naprawdę w całej sprawie chodziło, i dadzą sobie spokój. Albo w ostateczności – wymrą.

Takim właśnie twardogłowym biurokratą był Percy Weasley. W samym ministerstwie nie sprawiał wielu kłopotów; zazwyczaj preferował kontakty za pośrednictwem pełnych pieczątek pism urzędowych. Jednak raz na kilka lat coś go nachodziło i wtedy właśnie „naciskał" na spotkanie. I biada komuś, kto by taki nacisk zlekceważył, choćby był samym ministrem! Harry niechętnie wyznaczył Percy'emu spotkanie na godzinę trzecią w pokoju konferencyjnym przyległym do ministerialnego gabinetu. Gdy udał się tam kilka minut przed umówioną godziną, stwierdził, że pokój dostosował się do jego gościa: wzdłuż ścian widniały półki z segregatorami, pomiędzy nimi wisiał portret chudego jegomościa o głęboko osadzonych oczach i orlim nosie, zaś na środku pomieszczenia stał duży kwadratowy stół. Podłogę przykrywał kawowy dywan we wzór przypominający krzywe Lissajous. Krzeseł ani foteli nie było.

Percy zjawił się dokładnie w momencie, gdy zegar w gabinecie ministra wybił trzecią. Był wyraźnie podenerwowany. Ręce drżały mu lekko, gdy bezwiednie uderzał różdżką w swój lewy nadgarstek wypuszczając przy tym z końca różdżki nikłe fioletowe obłoczki. Okulary sterczały mu krzywo z kieszeni kamizelki, a lewy but był rozsznurowany.

- Cześć, Percy – odezwał się Harry siląc się na swobodny ton – cóż takiego się stało?

- O, Harry, żebyś ty wiedział! Powiedz, czy możemy się zgodzić na to, ażeby to… ażeby te podstawy naszego, każdego z nas z osobna, bytu, zostały zaprzepaszczone? Żeby jakieś zaplute reakcyjne dranie o mentalności alfonsów, ziejące sadystycznym jadem nienawiści do wszystkiego co magiczne, miały nas pozbawić naszego słusznego dorobku?

Mówiąc to, Percy defilował tam i z powrotem przed osłupiałym Harrym, akcentując dodatkowo co bardziej skomplikowane słowa wymachami różdżki.

- Spójrz – perorował – jeśli prześledzimy dokładnie od początku do końca, kto za tym wszystkim stoi, kto za to płaci i komu to służy, co zobaczymy? Co zobaczymy, pytam? Zobaczymy, proszę ciebie, dalszy rozwój zasadniczego zwrotu przebiegającego wbrew jedynie słusznym wytycznym opracowanym przez nasze ministerstwo w oparciu o pryncypialne postanowienia podjęte podczas czwartej plenarnej sesji ostatniej Międzynarodowej Konferencji Czasodziejów! To się nadaje do Wizengamotu!

- Ale co dokładnie… – zaczął Harry, lecz Percy nie dał mu skończyć.

- Już mówię, co dokładnie. Otóż: za czasów Merlina liczba aparatów magifotograficznych na akr wynosiła w Wielkiej Brytanii zero. A dziś wynosi zero koma zero zero zero zero dziewięć! I dlatego…

- Padnij! – rozległo się niespodziewanie.

Harry odruchowo rzucił się na ziemię – dokładnie w momencie, gdy czerwony promień wystrzelony z różdżki Percy'ego przeciął powietrze w miejscu, gdzie przed momentem była głowa ministra. Osłonięty stołem przed wzrokiem szwagra Harry wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. Percy nie miał szans. Ledwo Weasley wychylił się zza przeszkody rzucając kolejny czar, były auror odbił go z łatwością i trafił przeciwnika zaklęciem oszołamiającym.

- Świetnie – odezwał się ten sam głos – zostań przy nim, a ja ściągnę wsparcie. – Czarodziej z portretu rozejrzał się czujnie dookoła, po czym zniknął za ramą.

Po chwili wrócił. Zaraz potem do pomieszczenia wpadli Abenezer Holmes i jego młody asystent Gavin Pawnsalot. Abe z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na rozciągniętego na podłodze Weasleya.

- On? – mruknął krzywiąc się lekko. – Toż to ostatni możliwy kandydat na zamachowca!

- Pewnie dostał od kogoś _imperiusem_.

- Całkiem możliwe... Gavinie, sprowadź tu, proszę Hermionę Weasley. A potem spróbuj ustalić, z kim Percival spotykał się w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni.

- Już lecę. – Pawnsalot ukłonił się lekko i wyszedł. Harry odprowadził go wzrokiem, po czym zwrócił się do Abenezera.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy go ocucić. Osłaniaj mnie na wszelki wypadek.

- Jasne.

Obaj czarodzieje wycelowali różdżki w Percy'ego. Harry odetchnął głęboko i lekko spiętym głosem wypowiedział formuły zaklęć:

- _Finite incantatem! Enervate!_

Percy wzdrygnął się lekko, otworzył oczy… i dalej leżał nieruchomo. Harry i Abenezer spojrzeli po sobie skonsternowani. Zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Pierwszy ciszę przerwał Holmes:

- Harry – powiedział bardzo poważnym tonem – to już druga osoba, którą znajdujemy bez duszy, po tym, jak rzuciłeś na nią _drętwotę_. Jesteś potężnym czarodziejem. Czy nie sądzisz, że twoja moc może wymykać się spod kontroli? Że powstaje niezamierzony, makabryczny efekt uboczny?

Harry wzdrygnął się, lecz odpowiedział spokojnie:

- Nie. To nie to. Percy dziś zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie. Nawet jak na niego. Zacząłem już nawet podejrzewać, że jest pod wpływem klątwy Imperius. Jednak, fakt faktem, gdyby nie ostrzeżenie – ukłonił się w stronę portretu – pewnie dałbym się zaskoczyć.

- Nie możemy wykluczyć żadnej ewentualności – odezwał się portret – najlepiej, żeby unikał pan przez jakiś czas rzucania _drętwoty_, panie ministrze.

- Dobry pomysł, wuju Mycrofcie – zgodził się Abenezer – Zrobisz to, Harry?

Minister przytaknął. Przez jego głowę przeleciała niepokojąca myśl – oba wypadki wydarzyły się, gdy miał już przy sobie różdżkę Voldemorta. Czyżby było możliwe, że istniał jakiś związek? Ale przecież oba fatalne zaklęcia rzucił własną różdżką: tą z ostrokrzewu!

Nie było dane Harry'emu długo się nad tym problemem zastanawiać. Do pokoju wbiegła Hermiona. Wbiegła i zatrzymała się jak wryta.

- Mój Boże… Percy! – wyszeptała.

- Niestety – potwierdził ponuro Holmes. – To Gavin cię znalazł?

- Nie, nie spotkałam Gavina – wymamrotała Hermiona chwiejąc się lekko – tak naprawdę szukałam was w zupełnie innej sprawie. Na Pokątnej stało się coś niepojętego. Ktoś skoczył na wystawę Magicznych Dowcipów.

- Jak to: skoczył?

- Od zewnątrz, prosto w okno. Szyba poszła w kawałki. A on upadł pośród odłamków szkła, wprost na największy, sterczący z ramy wystawowej. George był po drugiej stronie, próbował go ratować, ale nie było jak, ten kawał szkła dosłownie zgilotynował tamtego człowieka.

- Rozpoznano, kto to?

- Tak… Nie uwierzycie: to był Kasjusz McPherson!

Harry oparł się ciężko o blat stołu. Zacisnął powieki, aż szkarłatne mroczki zatańczyły mu przed oczami. Kasjusz… Tak!

Pewne rzeczy zaczęły nagle do siebie pasować. Jeśli McPherson pozbawiony duszy zdołał wyjść z hospicjum, dostać się na Pokątną i tam narobić zamieszania, to mógł przedtem w tym stanie włamać się do magazynów Departamentu Tajemnic! Podobnie Percy. Tak, ciałem bez duszy można by było kierować. Jakby spleść _imperiusa_ z Zaklęciem _Inferius_… Brr! Co za zwyrodnialec to wymyślił!

Harry otworzył oczy i podzielił się swoją hipotezą z Hermioną i Abenezerem. Byli lekko zaskoczeni, ale nie znaleźli luk w rozumowaniu przyjaciela.

- No dobrze – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona. Jej głos wciąż lekko drżał. – Pozostaje pytanie, skąd nasz przeciwnik bierze te ciała.

- Dementorzy – rzucił krótko Abenezer. – Czarnoksiężnicy nieraz wykorzystywali je do swoich celów. Choć, przyznam, nigdy w ten sposób.

Gdy jeszcze mówił, do pokoju wpadło dwóch mężczyzn: pierwszym był Ron, blady jak ściana; drugim Gavin Pawnsalot. Ron przyklęknął przy ciele brata zakrywając dłońmi twarz. Gavin tymczasem podszedł do swojego zwierzchnika.

- Nie koniec złych wieści – powiedział cicho. - Dotarła już do pana informacja o McPhersonie?

Holmes skinął głową. Pawnsalot kontynuował:

- Okazuje się, że zanim McPherson zabił się rozbijając wystawę, napadł na sklep Ollivanderów. Ogłuszył właściciela, zresztą zupełnie niemagicznie: uderzył go po prostu bibularzem w tył głowy… Ollivander miał szczęście, że to przeżył. Dobrze, że niedługo po tym ataku wszedł do sklepu Josh Underruler, uzdrowiciel ze świętego Munga. Doprowadził Ollivandera do przytomności. Wytwórca różdżek od razu zauważył brak jednej, ponoć niezwykle potężnej i cennej. Napastnik dobrze wiedział, czego szuka.

- Czy McPherson miał przy sobie jakąś różdżkę, gdy rzucił się na wystawę? – przerwał mu Holmes.

- Nie, nie miał żadnej. Ale sklep Ollivanderów dzieli od Magicznych Dowcipów pół ulicy. Mógł przekazać łup komukolwiek po drodze. Ale jakim cudem on się w ogóle tam znalazł? Przecież był w hospicjum przy świętym Mungu!

- Co do tego mamy już pewną teorię – odpowiedział Harry. Pokrótce wyjaśnił sprawę Gavinowi. Na koniec dodał: – Niepokoi mnie coś innego. Dlaczego, spośród wszystkich szyb wystawowych na Pokątnej, Kasjusz McPherson wybrał akurat tę, za którą stał George?

Zapadło milczenie. Ron wstał znad ciała brata i spojrzał na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem.

- Stary – wyjąkał. – Ty… ty chyba nie podejrzewasz George'a?

- W tej sytuacji podejrzewam nawet samego siebie – odrzekł ponuro minister. – Proszę cię, miejcie z Hermioną oko na George'a. Tym bardziej, jeśli jest niewinny – dodał, uprzedzając protest Rona. – Jeśli to nie on, może grozić mu niebezpieczeństwo ze strony faktycznego sprawcy. Jeśli zaś on, w niebezpieczeństwie jesteście wy.

- George nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. – Ron wskazał na rozciągnięte na ziemi ciało starszego brata. – To niemożliwe. Nie George.

- Może go stąd zabierzemy – powiedziała Hermiona, pochylając się nad Percym.

- Tak. Trzeba go odwieźć do hospicjum. I powiadomić resztę rodziny.

- I aż do ostatecznego wyjaśnienia całej sytuacji trzeba go będzie pilnować – wtrącił Holmes. – Nie chcemy chyba, żeby za parę dni stało się z nim to, co z McPhersonem. Mamy do czynienia z nowym, groźnym rodzajem magii. Musimy podjąć wszelkie dostępne środki bezpieczeństwa.

- Sugerowałbym ustawienie w holu Ministerstwa czujnika osobowości – wtrącił nieśmiało Pawnsalot – dzięki temu wykryjemy wszystkich będących pod czyjąś kontrolą, a także ludzi pod wpływem eliksiru wieloskokowego, czy ciała bez dusz.

- Nie – zaoponował Harry. – Po pierwsze, taki czujnik działa dość wolno. W atrium zaczęłyby się zaraz tworzyć korki. Po drugie, sam dobrze wiesz, że o ile czujnika oszukać nie można, o tyle łatwo da się wykraść jego odczyty. A on pokazuje nieco więcej niż tylko to, czy każdy jest sobą, nieprawdaż? Nie zgodzę się na to, podobnie jak nie zgodzę się na postawienie na warcie dementorów.

- Jak sobie życzysz. – Holmes nie był zachwycony takim postawieniem sprawy. – A co powiesz na zwiększenie liczby aurorów pełniących stałą służbę w Ministerstwie i wprowadzenie stanu podwyższonej gotowości wśród strażników?

- To jak najbardziej… – zaczął Harry, ale nie zdołał skończyć. Do pokoju wparował bowiem z impetem Dennis Creevey. Przez chwilę łapał oddech, patrząc to na zebranych, to na wciąż leżące na podłodze ciało Percy'ego. Nerwowo przetarł zroszone potem czoło i wysapał:

- Już jestem, Harry! Czy to… czy dlatego mnie wezwałeś?

- Dennis, co ty gadasz? W ogóle cię nie wzywałem!

- No jak… jak to? Przecież dostałem od ciebie sowę. Że mam być. W ministerstwie, natychmiast.

- Nie pisałem do ciebie, mówię ci! Masz ten list?

Dennis zaczął nerwowo grzebać w kieszeniach swojej profesorskiej szaty. Bez skutku. Wyciągnął z rękawa różdżkę, machnął nią, rzucił krótkie „_Accio list_", ale i to nie pomogło.

- Cholera – zaklął – musiałem go zgubić po drodze. Cholera, cholera – powtórzył. – Harry, jeśli to nie ty pisałeś, to znaczy, że jestem dokładnie nie tam, gdzie powinienem. Szlag, czemu zawsze mnie się to przydarza?

- Dostałeś list i od razu pobiegłeś, rzucając wszystko?

- No, w sumie tak – Creevey uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

- Ano właśnie. Neville nie dałby się tak łatwo nabrać.

- Neville! – jęknęła nagle Hermiona.

- Co? – zapytali naraz Dennis, Harry i Ron.

- Nie rozumiecie? Jeśli ktoś wywabił Dennisa z Hogwartu, to dlatego że coś planował. Myślicie, że Neville sam zdoła go powstrzymać?

Harry złapał się za głowę.

- Dennis – warknął – wracaj natychmiast do Hogwartu. Weź ze sobą ze trzech aurorów.

- Weź też Gavina – dodał Holmes. – Gavinie, natychmiast po zorientowaniu się w sytuacji zamelduj, co się dzieje.

- Tak jest! – zawołał Pawnsalot i wraz z Creeveyem wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

Ledwie ich kroki ucichły, z gabinetu ministra dało się słyszeć pojedyncze uderzenie małego gongu. Harry przeszedł tam szybko, w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak szufladka pilnej korespondencji wysuwa się z sekretarzyka i wyrzuca na biurko kawałek pergaminu złożony na pół. Minister podniósł go i rozłożył. Karta była niewiele większa od dłoni.

_Harry,_

_Piszę w porozumieniu z naszą Dyrektor.  
Przed chwilą znaleziono Platona Mulcibera powieszonego__  
w jego gabinecie. Wygląda to na samobójstwo, ale dodatkowo  
nigdzie nie można znaleźć Dennisa Creeveya!  
Obaj ostatni raz byli widziani na śniadaniu.  
Gdy nie pojawili się na lekcjach, zaczęliśmy ich szukać.  
Zwłoki Platona znalazł Krwawy Baron w zamkniętym  
i zapieczętowanym gabinecie, po Dennisie ani śladu._  
_Myślę, że powinieneś przysłać tu swoich ludzi._

_Neville_

_P.S. Hagrid znalazł knuta._

Harry kilka razy przebiegł wzrokiem treść listu. „Mogło być gorzej" – pomyślał. Absurdalne postscriptum pisma świadczyło, że jego przyjaciel napisał je osobiście i dobrowolnie. Uff, przynajmniej Longbottomowi nic się nie stało. Ale ten Mulciber… Harry Potter uświadomił sobie, że niedawno usłyszał o nim coś istotnego. Był jednak zbyt skołowany, żeby od razu przypomnieć sobie szczegóły. „Mulciber. Platon Mulciber. Profesor Mulciber." – powtarzał w myślach.

Nagle go olśniło. Już wiedział.


	16. Rozdział 16 Cudzymi oczyma

**Rozdział 16. Cudzymi oczyma**

Kilka godzin później Harry skierował się ku wyjściu z Ministerstwa. W głowie lekko mu szumiało od dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Idąc powoli w stronę atrium zastanawiał się, co ma powiedzieć swojej żonie i teściowej. Już wiedziały o Percym, Ron zdążył je poinformować, ale to przecież on, Harry, był tym, który od samego początku widział wszystko na własne oczy.

Tak, Harry się bał. Obawiał się, że jego najbliżsi obwinią go za straszny los, który przypadł w udziale Percy'emu. W końcu nawet on sam nie był pewien, czy nie ma w tym jego winy, mimo że było multum poszlak, które temu zaprzeczały. Właśnie: czy znów nie daje się prowadzić na niewidzialnym sznurku przez kogoś o wiele sprytniejszego? Czy Jednemu-z-dwu naprawdę zależało na zdobyciu różdżki Voldemorta, czy może raczej na tym, aby to właśnie Harry jej użył?

Minister niepokoił się też ze względu na George'a Weasleya. Czyżby jego szwagier miał z tym coś wspólnego? To było niewiarygodne, ale… Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że dzisiejszy George to już nie ten zwariowany bliźniak z czasów szkolnych. Przez lata coraz bardziej gorzkniał. A Ron mówił niedawno, że jego starszy brat w ostatnich miesiącach często zamykał się w sobie. Jednak Harry miał głębokie, wewnętrzne przekonanie, że George jest na liście osób, którym można absolutnie ufać. Takich jak Ron i Hermiona, Hagrid, Neville, Weasleyowie seniorzy, Dennis, Luna… Harry wzdrygnął się. Dlaczego na tę listę nie trafiła Ginny? Przecież ufał jej jak sobie samemu! „No tak – pomyślał – ja sobie nie ufam... Zatem, kontynuując rozważania, gdybym to ja sam przeszedł na stronę zła, czy wtedy Ginny poszłaby za mną? I skąd nagle takie myśli?"

Był już w sali wyjściowej. Odruchowo podążył w stronę najbliższego kominka, gdy nagle usłyszał ostry głos:

- Sir! Sir! Proszę się zatrzymać! Sir!

Jednocześnie coś szarpnęło go za nogawkę. Spojrzał szybko w dół – i ku swojemu wielkiemu zdumieniu ujrzał własnego skrzata domowego, który już zdążył zgiąć się w przepraszającym ukłonie.

- Proszę pana ministra o wybaczenie, pilny meldunek!

- Och Trepku – Harry westchnął ciężko – cóż jeszcze mogło się stać?

- Fajdek był dziś u Trepka, sir. Jego pan prosi pana ministra, by dzisiaj wracał pan do domu przez miasto.

- Nie powiedział, czego Malfoy chce?

- Nie sir. Powiedział tylko, że to gorąca prośba pana Malfoya.

- Dobrze, Trepku. Wracaj do domu. Jakbym długo nie wracał albo nie przysyłał wiadomości, podnieś alarm.

- Tak jest, sir! – Skrzat deportował się z cichym trzaskiem.

Harry pokręcił zniesmaczony głową i skierował się ku wyjściu dla interesantów.

Draco Malfoy, ubrany w popielaty wełniany płaszcz oraz czapkę z podwójnym daszkiem i klapkami na uszy, czekał na niego na ulicy zaraz za rogiem. Przywitali się krótkimi skinieniami głowy i niespiesznie zapuścili się w labirynt uliczek Londynu. Było już ciemno, lekko mżyło. Niesiona wiatrem wilgoć oblepiała wszystko jak aura obecności dementora. Potter poczuł niemiły dreszcz, ale postanowił przetrzymać Dracona i za wszelką cenę nie odzywać się jako pierwszy. Jednak Malfoy też milczał. Weszli w kolejną ulicę. Z oddali dobiegło ich rytmiczne dudnienie. W miarę jak posuwali się naprzód, przybierało na sile. Wkrótce zobaczyli jego źródło: pod łukiem jednej z bram siedział człowiek. Był to stary, całkiem już siwy, przeraźliwie chudy Murzyn, nucący coś półgłosem i przygrywający sobie przy tym na małym bębenku. Ziąb zdawał się nie robić na nim wrażenia, choć jego ubranie, składające się z dziurawego szarego podkoszulka i postrzępionych dżinsów, było przemoczone do suchej nitki. Gdy czarodzieje go mijali, udało im się wyłowić kilka słów ze śpiewanej przez mężczyznę piosenki: _„… Gdy uciekniesz do mórz, to morza wrzeć będą! Gdy uciekniesz do mórz, to morza wrzeć będą! …"_. Harry Potter kątem oka zauważył, że Malfoy najpierw się wzdrygnął, a potem szybko sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjął monetę i wrzucił ją do leżącej przed grajkiem czapki.

Przeszli jeszcze kilka przecznic. W końcu Draco przerwał milczenie:

- Słyszałem o twoim szwagrze. Wyrazy współczucia.

- Dziękuję – bąknął Hary zdziwiony takim wstępem.

- Jest źle, Potter – kontynuował Malfoy. – Jest źle, a będzie jeszcze gorzej. Masz przekichane, co byś nie zrobił. Ataki będą się powtarzać. Nie zareagujesz, zjedzą cię. Zareagujesz, pomożesz jemu.

Draco mówił z wysiłkiem, urywanymi i niekompletnymi zdaniami, starając się omijać blokady, jakie na umysły swoich domniemanych zwolenników nałożył Jeden-z-dwu. Harry słuchał w skupieniu.

- Te wszystkie zdarzenia: zamachy, akty terroru niepokoje… Będzie ich więcej. One wszystkie mają na celu zmuszenie ministerstwa do podjęcia działań. I wykazania ich nieskuteczności… Może raczej: niewystarczalności. Idzie o to, żeby zwiększyć kontrolę. Wprowadzić podejrzliwość. Permanentną niepewność szukającą… mocnej władzy. Może stan wojny. To wszystko będzie mało. Wtedy wkroczy on. Albo może ona, nie wiem. Przyjdzie na gotowe. I będzie za późno. O ile już nie jest.

- Sugerujesz – wycedził minister – że przeciwnik chce zwiększenia kompetencji ministerstwa? I chce tego, żeby potem przejąć władzę i wykorzystać to wszystko do swoich celów? – Draco nie odpowiedział, co Harry uznał za potwierdzenie. – No dobrze, to ma sens. Ale, jak sam zauważyłeś, jeśli nie podejmę działań, „Prorok Codzienny" niedługo zażąda mojej głowy. A w każdym razie stołka. Ten drugi oddam chętnie, ale co z tego? Mój następca stanie przed tym samym problemem.

Malfoy szarpnął się, jakby chciał zrzucić krepujące go niewidzialne więzy.

- Mów o tym – wychrypiał. – Ostrzegaj.

- Ciekawe, ilu czarodziejów by mi uwierzyło, gdybym nagle wyskoczył z taką tezą. Już słyszę te pomruki o spiskowej teorii dziejów.

- Jest coś jeszcze. – Draco mówił już płynniej, jakby temat, który chciał teraz poruszyć, nie był obłożony ochronnymi czarami. – Przeciwnik zmienił swój pseudonim. Za diabła nie wiem, dlaczego. W każdym razie od pewnego czasu lansuje swoje nowe imię. Podpisuje się już nie jako Jeden-z-dwu, ale jako Żywy Duch.

- Nie ma żywych duchów… – odpowiedział odruchowo Harry.

- Mugole twierdzą, że w ogóle nie ma duchów, prawda? – zakpił Malfoy. – Jak mówiłem, nie mam pojęcia, skąd on bierze te pseudonimy ani co one mają oznaczać, ale uważam, że powinieneś je znać. A, jeszcze jedno, zanim zdążysz zapytać. To wciąż jest ta sama osoba. Na pewno.

Zatrzymali się na rogu ulicy. Mżawka ustąpiła jakiś czas temu, za to od strony Tamizy napływała mgła. Harry położył rękę na ramieniu swojego dawnego wroga.

- Jak mam ci wierzyć Draco? Skąd mam wiedzieć, dlaczego robisz to, co robisz?

Malfoy, spuścił oczy.

- Już raz ci mówiłem. Nie ze względu na ciebie, to na pewno – powiedział ponuro. Po chwili dodał: – Ani nawet nie ze względu na mnie. Idzie o… – urwał, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w bolesnym grymasie – boginię… zemsty.

- Zemsty?... Mówisz o Hekate?

- Nie usłyszałem, co powiedziałeś, skąd wnioskuję, że zgadłeś – powiedział Draco spokojnym tonem. – Niestety, więcej nie mogę ci pomóc. Żeby zobaczyć i usłyszeć pewne rzeczy musiałbyś być mną. Sprawdzałem zwoje od Żywego Ducha na wszelkie sposoby. Nic nie działa. Żeby dotrzeć do ich treści, trzeba spojrzeć moimi oczyma. To tyle. Do zobaczenia.

Malfoy, nie czekając na odpowiedź, obrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował w głąb ulicy. Harry stał nieruchomo. W głowie tłukły mu się słowa „spojrzeć moimi oczyma". Nagle skojarzył. To dało się zrobić!

- Draco, zaczekaj! – zawołał i pobiegł przez mgłę w kierunku, w którym odszedł jego informator.

Kilkanaście minut później stał już na progu swojego domu ściskając kurczowo flakonik ze wspomnieniem Malfoya. Fakt, że Draco oddał mu je bez najmniejszego protestu, w znacznym stopniu rozwiał nieufność Harry'ego. „Jeśli uważasz, że ci się przyda…" – powiedział wtedy, wzruszając ramionami.

Harry otworzył drzwi i wszedł do holu. Powiesił mokry płaszcz i kapelusz na wieszaku i już miał skierować się ku schodom, gdy usłyszał ciche kroki. Odwrócił się. Kilkanaście stóp za nim stała Molly Weasley. Oczy miała mocno zaczerwienione, a w dłoni trzymała skrawek pergaminu. Wyciągnęła ku niemu ręce. Harry podszedł do niej i objął ją lekko.

- Mamo – powiedział cicho czując pieczenie pod powiekami – tak mi przykro.

- Najpierw Fred, potem Percy – jęknęła. – Kto następny? – Odepchnęła go delikatnie. – Nie, Harry. Nie tak powinno być. Rodzice nie powinni grzebać swoich dzieci. To ja powinnam odejść, nie Percy.

-Ależ, co też mama…

Potrząsnęła głową. Po chwili uniosła pergamin, bezskutecznie usiłując się uśmiechnąć.

- Widzisz, jedni odchodzą inni przychodzą. Ted i Wiktoria doczekali się syna.

- Już?

- Tak, o dwa tygodnie za wcześnie. Ale mały ponoć zdrowy. Zawsze jakaś pociecha. – Otarła oczy. Harry przytulił ją raz jeszcze.

- Obiecuję, że znajdę drania, który to zrobił Percy'emu – powiedział cichym, lecz mocnym głosem. Znajdę i odpłacę mu za wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że podobnie jak Voldemort, nie pozwoli wziąć się żywcem.

Pani Weasley wzdrygnęła się. Nawet po ponad dwudziestu latach od bitwy o Hogwart imię Voldemorta budziło strach. Pokiwała smutno głową i wycofała się do kuchni.

Harry poszedł do salonu. Ignorując zaczepki matki Syriusza, skierował swoje kroki ku czarnej myślodsiewni Blacków. Jego palce drżały lekko, gdy odkorkowywał kryształową fiolkę. Powoli przelał półpłynną substancję do misy. Powierzchnia wygładziła się szybko. Potter nachylił się nad naczyniem. Myśl, że za chwilę zanurzy się we wspomnienia swojego dawnego wroga – więcej: że wcieli się w niego – napawała go odrazą. Nie, nie czuł tej odrazy do Malfoya! Po prostu w tej czynności było coś głęboko niestosownego, sprzecznego z naturą. Wyciągnął cisową różdżkę i energicznie zamieszał w myślodsiewni. Wspomnienia zawirowały tworząc głęboki lej. Harry zacisnął zęby i zanurkował w myśli Dracona.

Znalazł się w niedużym pokoju hotelowym, umeblowanym w stylu wiktoriańskim. Wewnątrz nie było jeszcze nikogo. Harry podszedł do okna. Przez gałęzie drzew dało się zobaczyć w pewnym oddaleniu gmachy Westminsteru. Zegar na wieży Parlamentu pokazywał dziesiątą. Było jasno, wiec była to dziesiąta przed południem.

Zaszemrał odsuwający się rygiel zamka. Do pokoju wszedł Draco Malfoy. Zdjął z siebie wierzchnią odzież i z pedanterią powiesił ją w szafie. Następnie z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki wyjął wąski zwój papirusu. Rozwinął go i usiadł na łóżku, wpatrując się intensywnie w nagryzmolone na karcie kulfony. Harry zajrzał mu przez ramię. Papirus wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś używał go do rozpisania wyjątkowo opornego pióra. Draco nie czynił jednak żadnych wysiłków, by zmusić zwój do odsłonięcia jakichkolwiek ukrytych treści. Po prostu patrzył. Trwało to już dłuższą chwilę, gdy Harry uświadomił sobie, że na nic więcej się nie doczeka. Westchnął z rezygnacją. Pewnych rzeczy nie będzie można, niestety, uniknąć.

- _Myślodsiewnio!_ – rozkazał.

- _Słucham, Itzamna_. – Odpowiedź zabrzmiała jak jego własny głos odbijający się dalekim echem.

- _Cofnij wspomnienie do momentu, gdy on rozwija zwój. I pokaż mi je od tego miejsca jego oczyma._

- _Gotowe, Itzamna. Patrz i słuchaj_ – odrzekła myślodsiewnia.

Harry poczuł, że siada na łóżku. Jego wzrok powędrował ku trzymanemu w dłoniach papirusowi. Szpecące go linie, zygzaki i kleksy nagle ożyły, formując komiksowy obrazek: stojący w kącie pokoju wysoki fotel obrócony oparciem do widza; znad niego unosił się dymek z napisem „Czy mnie słychać?". Gdy obraz się ustabilizował, od zwoju dobiegł go cichy, lecz wyraźny szept:

- Przyszedł czas, żebym opowiedział wam więcej o naszych planach. Tych nieco dalszych niż bieżące zabawianie się wywoływaniem niepokojów i odgrywaniem się na ludziach, którzy deptali nam po odciskach. Och, bez obaw! Tymi miłymi sprawami możemy się zajmować cały czas, o ile, rzecz jasna, nie będą kolidowały z czymś ważniejszym. Tak... O celach średnioterminowych już wam mówiłem. Przypomnę w dużym skrócie: dążymy jednocześnie do zwiększenia kompetencji ministerstwa i do przejęcia nad nim kontroli. Jednym słowem: celem średnioterminowym jest władza. To ona umożliwi nam realizację dalszych planów.

- Wbrew pozorom władzę zdobyć dość łatwo, zwłaszcza obecnie. Kiedyś trzeba było albo urodzić się w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie, albo wzniecić bunt i przechwycić rządy. Teraz wystarczy przekonać do siebie odpowiednio dużą grupę czarodziejów. A zatem zdobyć władzę to nie sztuka. Sztuka ją utrzymać. A można to zrobić na dwa sposoby: dzięki własnej sile albo dzięki lojalności poddanych. Ci dobrzy zazwyczaj próbują tego drugiego sposobu. Ci źli – tego pierwszego. I, nomen omen, źle na tym wychodzą. Znów trzeba nam uczyć się od przeciwników!

- „Ale przecież – powiecie zapewne – poza naszym wąskim gronem nikt nie będzie lojalny wobec zła." Poniekąd racja. Dlatego musimy postępować ostrożnie, nie odsłaniając naszych kart. Musimy działać w sposób skoordynowany i przemyślany, podporządkować wszystko naszemu celowi, którego osiągnięcie może zająć nawet dziesięciolecia. A w tym naszym dążeniu uczmy się od klasyków. Co zaś twierdzą klasycy?

- Twierdzą oni na przykład, że to, co człowiek robi, zależy od tego, jak człowiek myśli. A myśleć można słowami i obrazami. A słowa to mowa i pismo – język! Kto kontroluje język, ma potężny, niezauważalny wpływ na myśli. A skoro na myśli, to i na czyny. Zatem właśnie od zmian języka musimy rozpocząć, by zmieniać świadomość tych, którymi przyjdzie nam władać. Tak też zrobimy. Sukcesywnie będziemy używać słów w zmienionych znaczeniach. Pod piękne wyrazy podstawimy mniej piękne treści. Weźmy na przykład słowo „wolność". Użyjemy go, by móc zmieniać prawo na naszą korzyść. Tam, gdzie normę rozluźnimy, powiemy, że zwiększyliśmy obszar wolności. Tam, gdzie uczynimy ją surowszą, powiemy, że stawiamy bariery wrogom wolności.

- Wiem, wiem, na wszelkie zwiększanie swobód patrzycie niechętnie. Ja też! Ale to naprawdę niewielka cena za to, co możemy osiągnąć. Zwłaszcza że stosując ten środek umiejętnie, możemy odnieść dodatkowe korzyści. Na przykład zachęcając do łamania dawnych tabu, lekceważenia odwiecznych obyczajów, czy postępowania wbrew niepisanym tradycjom, doprowadzimy do wypaczania ludzkich charakterów. A ludźmi wypaczonymi znacznie łatwiej jest rządzić. Może część z nich nawet przyjmiemy w końcu do swojego grona?... Musimy też rozmyć pojecie prawdy, czyniąc z niej – zamiast zgodności zdań ze stanem faktycznym – przekonanie o własnej racji. Wtedy ludzie uwierzą nawet w taki nonsens, że każdy ma swoją prawdę. Albo: że prawdy nie ma. Albo w obie te sprzeczności naraz. Ogłupionymi ludźmi równie łatwo rządzić, jak wypaczonymi.

- Stosować będziemy agresywna retorykę. Naszych przeciwników określimy jako wsteczników, oszołomów i ciemniaków. Nie będziemy dyskutować z ich argumentami, lecz nazwiemy je mową nienawiści. Zastosujemy surowe kary wobec jej szerzycieli. Naszych stronników zaś nazywać będziemy ludźmi nowoczesnymi, zwolennikami postępu, niewątpliwymi autorytetami moralnymi. Nasze poglądy będą zwane poglądami naukowymi, światłymi! Tak: musimy zohydzać przeszłość przeciwstawiając jej utopijną wizję przyszłości.

- W miejsce wartości podstawimy ich atrapy. Boga zastąpimy Wolnością – oczywiście rozumianą tak, jak wyjaśniłem wam już wcześniej… Wtedy nie będzie punktu oparcia dla norm życiowych. Będą mogły być zmieniane wedle woli. Mojej… naszej woli.

- Dalej: w miejsce Honoru wprowadzimy Równość. Po co ktoś miałby chcieć się doskonalić, gdy idiota będzie równy mędrcowi, a szuja człowiekowi uczciwemu?

- Wreszcie Ojczyznę, naturalne przywiązanie człowieka do tego, co mu bliskie, zastąpimy Braterstwem wszystkich ze wszystkimi. Utopią piękną lecz niemożliwą do spełnienia – i przez to po dwakroć niebezpieczną.

- Wprowadzimy całą masę drobnych i bzdurnych przepisów oraz regulacji. Na przykład nikt nie będzie mógł latać na miotle nie przypiąwszy się do niej paskiem. I na dodatek będzie musiał przez cały czas lotu trzymać różdżkę z rzuconym czarem lumos. Czemu tak? A czemu by nie? W gąszczu takich absurdów każdy się pogubi. Nie będzie niewinnych. Jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, na każdego znajdziemy jakiś paragraf.

- Sfałszujemy pieniądze. Galeony, sykle i knuty przetopimy na sztaby i ukryjemy. W zamian damy ludziom bezwartościowe kawałki pergaminu, o których powiemy, że maja wartość, bo my tak zdecydowaliśmy. Powiecie, że tylko frajer przyjmie pergamin zamiast złota jako zapłatę? Moi drodzy, nie takie głupstwa świat zobaczy!... Przy okazji podniesiemy podatki. Drwiąc sobie z dawnej dziesięciny, jako czegoś niegodziwego, każemy, by ludzie nam płacili połowę tego co zarobią. Albo i więcej. Podatki, obowiązkowe składki, fundusze. Każdy będzie musiał płacić. Płacić, byśmy potem mogli te pieniądze rozdawać z powrotem wedle własnego uznania, strojąc się przy tym w szaty wielkich dobroczyńców. W ten sposób będziemy zniechęcać ludzi, by sami sobie radzili ze swoimi problemami. Zamiast tego będą prosić nas, byśmy rozwiązywali ich problemy za nich. I my będziemy to robić. Za ich pieniądze.

- Rozbijemy rodziny. Rzucimy slogan: „wszystkie dzieci są nasze". Rozumiecie? Nie swoich rodziców – nasze! Owe „nasze" dzieci pod przymusem będą chodzić do szkół, w których programy my będziemy układać. Sukcesywnie będziemy obniżać wiek, w którym maluchy będą obejmowane tym obowiązkiem. Wprowadzimy oszukańcze fundusze, które zniosą zależność między posiadaniem i wychowaniem dzieci, a losem rodziców na starość. Uwierzcie mi, nie minie pokolenie, a ludzie zorientują się, że dzieci mieć nie warto…

- Świat będzie powoli upadał, ludzie będą się starzeć. Lecz wciąż będą znajdywać się kolejni, wierzący w nasze hasła. Oni sami będą nazywać siebie marzycielami, lecz w rzeczywistości będą jedynie pożytecznymi idiotami. Nie rozpoznają mojej nienawiści przebranej za miłość, będą ją głosić, będą ją szerzyć, święcie wierząc, że szerzą miłość! W istocie: będą pożyteczni.

- Oczywiście, będą i tacy, którzy zauważą, że dzieje się coraz gorzej. Ale i dla takich będziemy mieli argument. Powiemy im mianowicie: „Taki już jest świat. Widzicie, robimy wszystko, żeby było wam lepiej, a i tak nie jest dobrze. Wyobrażacie sobie, co by się działo, gdybyśmy tego nie robili?" I oni uwierzą – po raz kolejny.

- W ten sposób coraz mniej, coraz słabszych, coraz bardziej zmugolałych czarodziejów będzie pracować, aby stworzyć świat, za który – jak będziemy im mówić – nie trzeba będzie umierać, świat, za który nie będzie warto zabijać. Ale w takim świecie nie będzie też warto żyć. Więc będą więdnąć, będą ginąć.

- Wielu przede mną było takich, którym zależało na tym, by zobaczyć, jak świat płonie. Nie jestem z nich. Ja chcę ujrzeć, jak świat zdycha pod płotem. Zwycięzcy żywią się cierpieniem pokonanych. Jestem głodny cierpienia świata. Cierpienia, które świat sam sobie zada w moim imieniu.

- A na koniec, gdy nie pozostanie już na świecie żaden czarodziej, który nie należałby do nas, odnajdziemy Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Przyzwiemy ich tutaj z powrotem. Będą cierpieć wiecznie – przykuci do świata, który nie będzie już ich, bo go stracili – na zawsze.

Szept umilkł, a rysunek na papirusie rozmył się w plątaninę gryzmołów.

- _Koniec wspomnienia, Itzamna_ – powiedziała myślodsiewnia echem głosu Harry'ego. – _Czekam na polecenia._

- _Chcę wrócić_ – odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte gardło.

A gdy już znalazł się z powrotem w swoim salonie szepnął:

- Wybacz, Draco. Nie doceniłem cię.


	17. Rozdział 17 Kropka na mapie

**Rozdział 17. Kropka na mapie**

Niespodziewana śmierć Platona Mulcibera miała dodatkowy efekt uboczny: uczniowie Hogwartu zostali odesłani do domów na ferie bożonarodzeniowe o kilka dni wcześniej niż zwykle. Po raz pierwszy od bodaj dwustu lat w szkole podczas zimowej przerwy w zajęciach nie pozostał ani jeden. Następnego dnia po wyjeździe uczniów, w Hogwarcie zjawili się w komplecie członkowie Rady Nadzorczej. Po krótkiej dyskusji z dyrekcją uznano, że do końca roku szkolnego obowiązki nauczyciela numerologii może pełnić Abak Babbage, emerytowany auror, którego wielką i trwałą pasją były liczby oraz ich przełożenie na rzeczywistość. Poza nauczaniem miał on też zająć się pośredniczeniem pomiędzy gronem nauczycielskim a zespołem dochodzeniowym badającym sprawę niedawnych tragicznych wydarzeń.

Gdy ekspres z Hogwartu wjeżdżał na dworzec King's Cross, w Londynie szalała śnieżyca – zjawisko w tym mieście dość rzadkie. Po starsze dzieci Potterów wyjechała Ginny, Harry został w domu z młodszą czwórką. Czekając na przybycie żony, w przerwach miedzy przewijaniem Minerwy a wyciąganiem Remusa z kosza na bieliznę (w czym dzielnie pomagał mu Trepek), Harry miał chwilę, by przemyśleć to, co zobaczył i usłyszał w myślodsiewni.

Wnioski były przygnębiające. Malfoy miał rację: brak reakcji ze strony ministerstwa spowoduje tylko kolejne niepokoje, coraz to poważniejsze, aż w końcu Harry z hukiem wyleci ze swojego stołka. Z kolei wszelkie działania to woda na młyn przeciwnika. Tak źle i tak niedobrze. Minister rozumiał doskonale znaczenie słów niedawnej przepowiedni profesor Trelawney: „Wojny nie będzie, ale rozgorzeje taka walka o pokój, że kamień na kamieniu nie pozostanie." Z kolei plany Jednego-z-dwu (czy może Żywego Ducha, jak wolał się teraz nazywać) prowadziły wprost do wypełnienia drugiej części proroctwa, tej o świecie, który skończy się nie hukiem, lecz skomleniem.

Harry czuł, że jedynym wyjściem jest bezpośrednia konfrontacja z samym Żywym Duchem. Przeciwnik był jednak nieuchwytny. Minister szybko zauważył, że zaklęcie wiążące usta Malfoyowi zaczęło działać i na niego, gdy tylko wynurzył się ze wspomnień Dracona. Nie mógł nikomu powiedzieć o tym, co ujrzał. Jedynym sposobem przekazania tego komukolwiek byłoby dopuszczenie go do przeżycia wiadomych chwil w myślodsiewni Blacków; Harry wciąż miał do dyspozycji oryginalne wspomnienie Malfoya. Jednakże czyn taki wiązałby się ze zdradzeniem tożsamości informatora każdemu, kto zanurzyłby się w te myśli. Minister zdecydowanie odrzucał taka możliwość.

Przerwał na moment swoje rozważania, by zapobiec małej katastrofie: Gaja – zauważywszy że tata się zamyślił – postanowiła skorzystać z okazji i ściągnąć obrus ze stołu. Ale Harry cały czas pozostawał czujny: szybko sięgnął po różdżkę, machnął nią krótko – i roześmiana Gaja zakreśliwszy wdzięczny łuk w powietrzu wylądowała w ramionach ojca. Harry ucałował ją i postawił z powrotem na dywan, po czym wrócił do rozmyślań.

„Jeden-z-dwu", „Żywy Duch". Któż mógł kryć się za tymi pseudonimami? Oba wyraźnie sugerowały dwoistość natury przeciwnika. Pierwszy przydomek sugerował istnienie kogoś drugiego… kiedyś. Jeśli jeden zginął, a drugi pozostał, to ukucie takiego pseudonimu byłoby dość logiczne. Minister wzdrygnął się. Skojarzenie z Fredem i Georgem narzucało się samo. A jeżeli – wzdrygnął się raz jeszcze – jeżeli to coś głębszego? Gdyby Fred nie mógł się pogodzić ze śmiercią i pozostał na ziemi jako duch? Gdyby wstąpił w George'a tworząc Jednego-z-dwu, Żywego Ducha? „Nie – odpowiedział sobie w duszy Harry. – Fred był jak Syriusz. Nie zostałby. Poszedłby dalej. Nie zmienia to faktu, że głównym podejrzanym wciąż pozostaje George… Czyżby aż tak odmieniła go śmierć brata?"

Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, w korytarzu rozbrzmiały najpierw kroki Trepka, potem cichy zgrzyt zawiasów, a w końcu gwar wielu głosów. Harry potrząsnął głową, starając się odsunąć od siebie ponure myśli. W tej chwili liczyło się to, że cała rodzina Potterów znów była w domu. Poprawił okulary, uśmiechnął się i poszedł do przedpokoju przywitać się z synami i córką.

Kilka dni później wspólnie zasiedli do wigilii. Ściślej biorąc, Molly i Minerwa były jeszcze zbyt małe by mogły zasiąść, ale Remus i Gaja dla których były to trzecie święta w życiu, siedzieli przy stole na wysokich krzesłach razem z resztą rodziny. Brakowało starszych państwa Weasley, zazwyczaj wspólnie spędzających święta z Harrym i Ginny. Tym razem jednak Molly i Artur pojechali na Boże Narodzenie do Billa, gdzie po raz pierwszy mieli wystąpić w roli pradziadków małego Kane'a.

Hermiona, Ron, George i Angelina spędzali święta razem z dziećmi na Pokątnej. Przed południem Ron i Harry rozmawiali ze sobą przez kominek. Po przekazaniu wzajemnych życzeń Ron zauważył mimochodem, że George stara się naprawić nadszarpnięte więzy łączące go z żoną. Żaden z przyjaciół nie był pewien szczerości postępowania George'a, choć działo się tak z różnych przyczyn: Ron uważał, że brat ma po prostu kogoś na boku, zaś Harry podejrzewał szwagra o znacznie gorsze uczynki.

Trudno się dziwić, że wigilia upłynęła raczej w smętnym nastroju. Rana spowodowana stratą Percy'ego była zbyt świeża. Wszechobecna atmosfera niepewności wywołana przez niedawne wypadki również robiła swoje.

Nie weselej było w Hogwarcie. Wobec braku uczniów większość nauczycieli również rozjechała się do domów. Pozostali tylko: Hagrid, dyrektor Vector, profesor Trelawney i obaj woźni. Po nadzwyczaj krótkiej uczcie, Hagrid wyszedł z zamku. Nie skierował się do swojej chatki, lecz brnąc po kolana w świeżym śniegu dotarł do niedużej zaspy. Wielkimi dłońmi odgarnął biały puch, odsłaniając grobowiec Dumbledore'a. Zza pazuchy wyciągnął jodłową gałąź z mnóstwem kolorowych kokardek z włóczki. Położył ją na marmurowej płycie i krytycznie przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu.

- No – mruknął – wygląda w sam raz świątalnie. Wesołych świąt, panie psorze!

W chatce czekała na niego sowa pocztowa. Przyniosła list z życzeniami od Neville'a, jego babci oraz Dennisa Creeveya. Poczciwy półolbrzym bardzo się ucieszył, że Neville zaprosił przyjaciela na święta. Dennis nie miał bliskiej rodziny: jego brat Colin zginął podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zaś rodzice i młodsza siostra – wszyscy będący mugolami – ponieśli śmierć w katastrofie autokaru trzy lata później. Pomiędzy spokojnym i zrównoważonym Nevillem, a wiecznie roztrzepanym Dennisem wytworzyła się przez ostatnie miesiące mocna więź, jaka nieraz łączy tych, których dotknęły podobne nieszczęścia. Hagrid z uśmiechem złożył list na pół i pieczołowicie wetknął go za stojącą na półce puszkę z kawą.

- Wesołych świąt, chłopaki! – zawołał, choć oni oczywiście nie mogli go słyszeć.

Dni upływały. Nie wiedzieć kiedy przeszło Boże Narodzenie, minął nowy rok… Już tylko jedna noc dzieliła uczniów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa od powrotu w szkolne ławy. Tego wieczora Harry zdecydował się porozmawiać o wszystkim z Jamesem. Zatrzymał go w kuchni, gdy wszyscy zbierali się już od kolacji. Ojciec i syn usiedli na taboretach opierając się plecami o długi stół.

- Słuchaj, Rogaczu Młodszy – zagaił Harry – musimy poważnie pogadać.

- Chcesz mnie uświadamiać, tato? – James zrobił niewinne oczy.

- Owszem. Ale politycznie. Zaniepokoiło mnie to, co pisałeś o mapie dziadka.

- Że się psuje?

- I tak, i nie. Przemyślałem sprawę. Nie wierze, żeby mapa Huncwotów mogła się tak po prostu zepsuć. Nie mam pojęcia, jak oni ją zrobili, ale to jeden z tych potężnych przedmiotów magicznych, które nie poddają się upływowi czasu. Jak peleryna Pewerellów albo myślodsiewnia Blacków. Pomyśl sam: tak dobrze ją ukryłem, a ty znalazłeś ją już w pierwszej klasie, podczas ferii wielkanocnych. I niedługo trwało, nim nauczyłeś się jej używać, prawda?

- Owszem, tato. A kiedy się zorientowałeś, że jej nie masz?

- Jeszcze przed tamtymi wakacjami.

Jamesa zamurowało.

- Serio? I powiedziałeś mi dopiero po dwóch latach?

- Widzisz, ta mapa wyraźnie chce być w Hogwarcie. Gdy dziadek i jego koledzy kończyli naukę, została skonfiskowana przez Filcha. Pozostała w szkole, czkając aż znajdzie się ktoś, kogo uzna za wartego tego, by jej użył. Znaleźli ją Fred i George. Potem przekazali ją mnie. Dwa razy bałem się, że ją stracę, ale zawsze do mnie wracała. Gdy skończyłem Hogwart, zabrałem ją do domu. Ale ona chciała tam wrócić. Tam jest jej miejsce. Dlatego, powtarzam, nie wierzę, żeby się mogła popsuć. Jeśli więc kogoś nie pokazuje, to znaczy, że tej osoby tak naprawdę tam nie ma. Rozumiesz, do czego dążę?

- Profesor Mulciber? Ale przecież on był, uczył…

- Coś kiepsko uczył, no nie? Zupełnie inaczej niż dawniej! A spójrz na wuja Percy'ego. Chodził do pracy, rozmawiał, wyglądał tylko na nieco zmęczonego. Ale, prawdopodobnie, co najmniej od kilku dni był bez duszy. Tak samo McPherson. Co do niego mamy absolutną pewność: był pustym ciałem. A wszak wstał, obrabował Ollivandera, a potem się zabił. Podejrzewam, że to samo mogło się przydarzyć Mulciberowi. Jeśli był tylko zdalnie kierowanym ciałem, mapa by go nie pokazała.

- Żyjemy w ciekawych czasach – podsumował James szczerząc zęby.

- Ciekawe czasy, tak… Osobiście wolałbym żyć w czasach spokojnych. Ale niezbyt mamy wybór, prawda? – Harry przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał Jamesowi prosto w oczy. – Synu, mam do ciebie prośbę. W tych „ciekawych czasach" żadne miejsce nie jest bezpieczne. Nawet Hogwart. A tak się składa, że to ty jesteś w posiadaniu jedynej rzeczy, która może nam pomóc trafić na jakiś ślad w samej szkole. Czy ktoś jeszcze wie, że ją masz?

James zaczerwienił się lekko.

- Nie. Kilka razy myślałem, żeby się pochwalić kolegom, ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłem. Wolałem zatrzymać ją tylko dla siebie.

- Widzisz, o istnieniu tej mapy wie… no, kilka osób. Ale o tym, że jest ona z powrotem w Hogwarcie wiesz tylko ty, mama, Al no i ja.

James Syriusz spuścił oczy.

- Al też nie wie. Chyba że mu powiedziałeś.

- Nie, nie powiedziałem. Może to i lepiej. – Harry potarł odruchowo bliznę na czole. –Widzisz, James, chciałbym, żebyś mi pomógł.

- Rozumiem – powiedział James grobowym głosem. – Chcesz, tato, żebym robił coś wręcz przeciwnego, niż ty robiłeś _w moim wieku_. Ty sprzeciwiłeś się całemu ministerstwu. Ode mnie oczekujesz, że będę twoim… tajnym agentem.

- W gruncie rzeczy oczekuję, że zrobisz to samo, co ja kiedyś. Że przeciwstawisz się nadciągającemu złu. Nie działam przeciw szkole ani przeciw jej dyrektorowi, jak robił to Knot. I nie wymagam, żebyś wierzył mi na słowo. Masz piętnaście lat, James. To dość, żebyś mógł rozsądzić, co słuszne. Chodź do salonu. Sam zobaczysz.

Kwadrans później James wynurzył twarz z myślodsiewni. Był bardzo blady, a jego piegi wyglądały jak szare drobiny popiołu. Usiłował się uśmiechnąć, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło.

- A niech to – powiedział cicho. – Toż to był pan Malfoy!

- Jego życie i dusza są teraz także i w twoich rękach, synu. Nikt nie widział tego wspomnienia poza nami dwoma.

James wyprostował się. Kolory wracały na jego oblicze.

- Dobrze, tato. Niech będzie. Zostanę tym całym tajnym agentem.

- Obserwuj mapę, James! Szukaj osób niepodpisanych, szukaj tych, przy których widnieją cudze nazwiska. Tych którzy przechodzą przez ściany, choć nie powinni. Tych, którzy się rozdwajają. Jeśli zobaczysz, że coś jest nie tak, daj mi znać. W razie niebezpieczeństwa idź do Hagrida. Pamiętaj! Nie do Vector, Creeveya, Longbottoma, czy kogokolwiek innego; do Hagrida!

- Okej, tato. Dam se radę. Nazwisko Potter do czegoś w końcu zobowiązuje.

Po powrocie do szkoły James dotrzymał obietnicy. Kilka razy dziennie poświęcał trochę czasu na uważne wpatrywanie się w Mapę Huncwotów. Czasem robił to wieczorem lub nad ranem przy zasuniętych kotarach łóżka, czasem zaszywał się z nią w jakiś kąt, a czasem, z braku lepszych pomysłów, udawał niestrawność i szedł z mapą do łazienki. Ale minęły prawie trzy tygodnie, a nie dopatrzył się niczego podejrzanego. Każda osoba miała przypisaną sobie kropkę na mapie i owa kropka – jak James niejednokrotnie się przekonał – wiernie podążała szlakiem osoby, którą reprezentowała. Kropki zwykłych ludzi były czarne, centaurów (Firenza i Donata) brunatne, Irytka ogniście czerwona, duchów szare. Lekki zafarb kropek przedstawiających Flitwicka i Hagrida wskazywał, że nie byli oni w pełni ludźmi.

Była noc. James spał, śniąc o pewnej brunetce z Ravenclavu, gdy nagle poczuł lekkie szarpniecie za ucho. Obudził się i rozejrzał dokoła, czując mocny zawrót głowy i dziwną słabość, które zresztą zaraz ustąpiły. Wokół było ciemno, choć oko wykol. Zaświecił różdżkę: leżał na łóżku, a kotary były zasłonięte. Odruchowo sięgnął ku mapie, wyszeptał aktywujące ją słowa i wbił wzrok w plan Hogwartu. Większość kropek się nie poruszała. Na dolnych poziomach wieży grasował Irytek. „To zapewne jemu zawdzięczam tak niemiłą pobudkę" – pomyślał James.

Po korytarzu piątego pietra dreptał Pan Chuck. Hekate Malfoy krążyła po pokoju wspólnym Hufflepuffu. W lochach snuły się duchy.

Nagle uwagę chłopca przykuło lekkie migotanie w pobliżu kuchni. Takiej pulsującej kropki James dotąd nie widział. Również podpis migotał, ukazując tylko na moment pojedyncze litery: t… r… e… g… i…

„No, mapko! – zachęcił ją w myślach James. – Postaraj się nieco bardziej!"

Punkt zamigotał jeszcze intensywniej, zaś litery które teraz się pojawiały, przestały znikać, pozostając w uformowanym podpisie. I po chwili James, podobnie jak Remus Lupin wiele lat wcześniej, wpatrywał się w nazwisko, które na mapie nie miało prawa się pojawić: „Peter Pettigrew".


	18. Rozdział 18 Dziedzictwo Huncwotów

**Rozdział 18. Dziedzictwo Huncwotów**

Złe wieści lubią przychodzić grupami, zauważyli to już starożytni. Podobnie zresztą ma się sprawa z dobrymi wieściami, tyle że na te pierwsze zawsze bardziej zwracamy uwagę, stad dość mylne wrażenie, że to ich właśnie ta prawidłowość dotyczy w większym stopniu. Nie ma w tym nic tajemniczego, takie są reguły rządzące zdarzeniami losowymi. Trzeba kogoś dobrze orientującego się w zasadach numerologii, by losowość przyjmować bez zdziwienia. Prawdę mówiąc, gdy już złe wieści przychodzą, numerologia z reguły nie jest tym, o czym się akurat myśli. No, może z wyjątkiem profesor Vector. Z całą pewnością Harry takiego wyjątku nie stanowił.

Pewnego sobotniego poranka Harry'ego i Ginny odwiedził Ted Lupin. Jeszcze dobrze nie przeszedł przez próg, a już było widać, że coś mocno go gnębi.

- Byłem już u babci Andromedy – zaczął, gdy Ginny posadziła go przy stole i podała herbatę z sokiem. – Teraz chcę obejść całą rodzinę. Myślę, że powinni dowiedzieć się ode mnie.

- Coś z Kanem? – zaniepokoiła się Ginny. – Czy on?...

- Żyje. Nawet ma się dobrze. Ale jest poważnie chory. Przypadłość dziedziczna, można by powiedzieć: po obu dziadkach. Łudziliśmy się z Wiktorią jakiś czas, ale teraz nie ma już wątpliwości. Kane ma likantropię.

- Przykro to słyszeć, Ted – powiedział Harry, poprawiając opadające okulary. – Ale, sam wiesz, że to nie wyrok. Pomyśl o swoim ojcu. Znałem go, pamiętasz? Był dobrym, porządnym człowiekiem. Był taki pomimo swojej choroby. Podczas pełni pił eliksir tojadowy, a przez resztę miesiąca żył jak inni. Miał przyjaciół, znalazł miłość… Było mu trudno, ale dawał sobie radę.

Ted potrząsnął ze smutkiem głową.

- Ojciec nie był wilkołakiem z urodzenia. Łatwiej mu było wałczyć z wilczą naturą. W przypadku Kane'a będzie znacznie trudniej. Najokrutniejsze wilkołaki to te, które nimi się urodziły. Sam Greyback był taki. Kane może kiedyś stać się potworem. Oczywiście, dołożymy z Wiktorią wszelkich starań, żeby go wychować. Wychować na człowieka. Nie wyrzekniemy się syna tylko dlatego, że może być groźny.

- Możesz na nas liczyć.

- Dziękuję wujku. Boję się że tego ciężaru nikt mi z pleców nie zdejmie. Przepraszam, muszę już iść. – Podniósł się od stołu. – Trzeba ostrzec innych.

- Poradzicie sobie – powiedziała Ginny pokrzepiającym tonem, odprowadzając młodego Lupina do holu. Ten jedynie pokręcił głową, włożył płaszcz i wyszedł rzuciwszy krótkie „do widzenia".

Z otwartych drzwi skorzystała skrzętnie sowa pocztowa. Zwinnie wleciała do przedpokoju i usiadła na wieszaku jak na żerdzi, czekając aż Harry odwiąże jej od nóżki list. Gdy to uczynił zahukała cicho, spoglądając przy tym znacząco na drzwi. Ginny uchyliła je, a sowa opuściła dom. Harry rozwinął zwój. List był bardzo krótki:

Kochani Rodzice!

Widziałem wczoraj rano, jak Don Ivory chwalił  
się na dziedzińcu, że w łapki nikt  
w całym zamku nie da mu rady.  
Wyzwałem więc tego szczura na pojedynek po  
kolacji. Ustaliliśmy, że gramy o torbę fasolek  
wszystkich smaków. Wygrałem dziesięć do dziewięciu. Kończę –  
nie mogę już utrzymać pióra w palcach.

James

- Co pisze? – zapytała Ginny.

- Zobacz… Dziwnie, nawet jak na niego. Może jest tam też jakaś ukryta treść? – Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił kilka czarów. Nie przyniosły one jednak żadnego efektu. – To mi przywraca wiarę w syna – mruknął z uznaniem.

- Słucham?

- Wiesz, zwykłe zaczarowanie wiadomości w liście byłoby zdecydowanie poniżej jego poziomu. – Uśmiechnął się. – Hmm, spróbujmy: _„Widziałem rano Don chwalił na że"_… Bzdura! _„Widziałem jak chwalił dziedzińcu"_… Też nie. Ach!

Harry przeciągnął ukośnie palcem po tekście i podał pergamin żonie. Ta spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

- Ale to by znaczyło, że…

- Glizdogon. Tak. James zobaczył go na mapie.

- Ale on umarł! Wiele lat temu.

- Jesteś pewna? Widziałaś jego ciało? Już raz udawał martwego, przez całe dwanaście lat. Niby widziałem, jak udusiła go ta jego srebrna ręka. Ale równie dobrze mógł symulować. Na tym się znał.

- A jeżeli umarł naprawdę, ale powrócił? Może to on jest tym… Żywym Duchem – dokończyła szeptem.

- Nie, kochanie. – Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu. – Na to był za głupi. Jeden-z-dwu to ktoś w rodzaju wypaczonego geniusza. Z pewnością nie jest to tchórzliwy kunktator.

Ginny przytuliła się do męża.

- Boję się o Jamesa – szepnęła. – Może powinieneś komuś powiedzieć. Choćby Hagridowi, czy Neville'owi.

- Też się o niego boję – odpowiedział. – Ale jest tym bezpieczniejszy, im mniej osób wie o jego roli. Da radę; nasza krew!

A tymczasem bohater tej rozmowy nie był świadom rozterek swoich rodziców. Pochłaniało go całkiem co innego. Wymówiwszy się bólem żołądka od styczniowej wizyty w Hogsmeade, pozostał sam w dormitorium piątego roku. Prawdę mówiąc, jego przyjaciele w ów ból nie do końca uwierzyli. Część z nich uznała, że James szykuje jakiś nowy figiel, inni domniemywali, że może tu chodzić o dziewczynę. „Tak, tak –zakpił wtedy James. – Tyle że, wiecie, ona jest jeszcze za młoda, żeby ją do Hogsmeade puścili."

Siedząc na podłodze, oparty plecami o łóżko, wyciągnął Mapę Huncwotów. „Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję cos niedobrego!" – wyszeptał. Po chwili wpatrywał się już w plątaninę linii układającą się w plan zamku. Powoli, metodycznie przeczesywał ją wzrokiem. Zamek był wyludniony. Pozostali tylko uczniowie pierwszego i drugiego roku, kilkoro starszych i niektórzy nauczyciele: Flitwick, Vector, Longbottom… Nigdzie nie było widać Argusa Filcha. James zdał sobie sprawę, że starego woźnego nie widział na mapie co najmniej od swojego powrotu z ferii. Ale też, jak zauważył natychmiast, nie widział go również na żywo. Nie było pewne, czy Filch w ogóle jest w szkole. Trzeba to będzie sprawdzić, na razie nie ma co podnosić alarmu.

Raz jeszcze omiótł wzrokiem mapę. Ha! Znowu jest! Pulsująca kropka podpisana literami próbującymi ułożyć się w nazwisko Pettigrew. Tkwiła nieruchomo w rogu małego dziedzińca za skrzydłem szpitalnym. W pobliżu nie było nikogo innego. Podjęcie decyzji było kwestią chwili. Żałując, że nie ma przy sobie peleryny ojca, James wymknął się z wieży Gryffindoru. Jako że po drodze mógł łatwo się na kogoś natknąć, schował mapę głęboko za pazuchę. W istocie: przechodził właśnie przez korytarz na pierwszym piętrze, gdy usłyszał za sobą wołanie.

- Hej, oberurwisie! Cóż robisz w zamku w taki dzień?

James odwrócił się ze zbolałą miną.

- A, dałby pan spokój, panie woźny! Nawet mnie może boleć w dołku.

- Hę? – Cave-Canem nie był przekonany.

- Nie wszystkie psikusy wychodzą, wie pan. Wybuchowe rogaliki mają niemiłe efekty uboczne. Muszę iść do skrzydła szpitalnego, może dostanę coś, po czym będzie mi lepiej.

- Um, taak. Czasem to każdego przypili.

- A, właśnie – wtrącił chytrze James Potter – jak się miewa pan woźny Filch?

- Starzeje się – Cave-Canem westchnął ponuro. – Takie życie.

James ukłonił się lekko (starał się przy tym robić wrażenie dostatecznie obolałego). Nie dowiedział się zbyt wiele tym razem. Linceusz Cave-Canem zazwyczaj dawał z siebie wyciągnąć różne wiadomości, o ile dostatecznie się go pomęczyło, lecz tym razem James nie chciał być nazbyt namolny. Kłóciłoby się to z jego alibi. A – na chwilę obecną – Pettigrew był ważniejszy od Filcha. Tuż przed wejściem do skrzydła szpitalnego James skręcił w prawo w wąskie łukowate przejście. Po kilkunastu jardach korytarz otwierał się na mały, rzadko używany dziedziniec. Jego powierzchnia była oczyszczona ze śniegu. Na środku stała stara, dawno nieużywana studnia przykryta płytą z kremowego piaskowca. Wokół biegła arkadowa galeria. James rozejrzał się dookoła. Nikogo. Wyciągnął mapę. Pulsująca kropka wciąż tkwiła w odległym rogu. Schował mapę, wyciągnął różdżkę. Usiadł na pokrywie studni.

- Glizdogonie! – zawołał. – Wiem, że tu jesteś. Nie kryj się!

To było jak zawirowanie kurzu w powietrzu. Niewyraźna sylwetka, bardziej przeźroczysta niż duch, wyłoniła się zza grubej kolumny. Jej głos był jak cichy szmer wiatru.

- Masz mapę – powiedziało widmo. – Jesteś synem Jamesa, prawda?

- Wnukiem. Jestem James Syriusz Potter.

- Ach tak, wnukiem. Oczywiście. Syn Jamesa miał na imię Harry…

- Czego chcesz, zdrajco? Po co wróciłeś? Świat byłby lepszy bez ciebie.

- Zdrajca. Tak. Zdradziłem twoich dziadków. Zdradziłem Syriusza. Zdradziłem Harry'ego. Ale najpierw zdradziłem sam siebie.

- Co ty bajdurzysz?

- Dziwisz się? To dobrze. Dziwisz się, skąd się wziąłem? Też dobrze. Dziwisz się, czemu zdradziłem tych, którym tak wiele zawdzięczałem? Świetnie.

- Rozum ci odebrało.

- Nigdy nie miałem go wiele. Za to mocy magicznych miałem w nadmiarze. To złe połączenie, wierz mi.

- Przestań chrzanić. Gadaj, po co się tu pojawiłeś, albo wynoś się stąd.

- Chciałbym się wynieść. Nie mogę. Po to tu jestem. Posłuchaj. W szkole nie szło mi dobrze. Byłem niezbyt lotny. Miałem szczęście, że zdobyłem przyjaciół. Remusa, Jamesa, Syriusza… Tych, których potem zdradziłem, tak. Pomagali mi. Pokazali mi jak zostać animagiem. Wspomagali w opanowywaniu nowych zaklęć. Byli wspaniali. A przy tym nie wywyższali się nade mnie. Więcej od nich brałem, niż sam dawałem, ale im to nie przeszkadzało. Lata mijały. Uwielbiałem ich. Byłem gotów zrobić dla nich wszystko. Wszystko. To właśnie mnie zgubiło. To zgubiło ich. To i mapa.

- Mapa?

- Tak. Mapa. Dokładnie ta, którą masz przy sobie. – Glizdogon mówił coraz wyraźniej, a jego sylwetka gęstniała i nabierała bladych barw. – Ta mapa była naszą ostateczną zgubą. Pracowaliśmy nad nią od czwartej klasy. Najwięcej Remus. Uczyliśmy ją naszych osobowości. Oddawaliśmy jej naszą pamięć dotyczącą Hogwartu. Ale zaklęcia trzeba było odnawiać. Nie starczały na długo. Nikt z nas nie wiedział, jak je utrwalić. W końcu się udało. To było w siódmej klasie. Podczas ferii bożonarodzeniowych. Szperałem w rodzinnej bibliotece. I znalazłem sposób! Ja, Glizdogon, znalazłem metodę na uczynienie naszej mapy wieczną! Zaklęcie nie było trudne. Znacznie prostsze od patronusa. Był tylko jeden szkopuł. Trzeba było zabić. Zabić człowieka. I mieć wtedy mapę przy sobie. A ja byłem gotów na to, by dla nich zabić.

James słuchał z zapartym tchem. Peter kontynuował:

- Nic im nie powiedziałem. Zbliżały się ostatnie ferie. Wielkanocne. Przygotowywaliśmy się do OWuTeMów. Tuż przed wyjazdem poprosiłem Remusa o mapę. Powiedziałem, że chcę wypróbować na niej artefakty pradziadka. Oddali mi ją. Chyba nie widzieli szans, by ją ukończyć. Zabiłem. To był jakiś przypadkowy mugol. Po prostu miał pecha, że tamtędy przechodził. Rzuciłem czar, poczułem, że się rozszczepiam. Wtedy umarł jeszcze ktoś. Dawny Peter. Zdradziłem sam siebie. Zdradziłem ich. Już wtedy. Żaden cel nie uświęca takich środków, jakich użyłem. To środki znieprawiają cel.

- Ojciec opowiadał mi o horkruksach. Trzeba potężnego czarodzieja, żeby takiego stworzyć, a ty…

- Nie słuchasz mnie. Mocy nigdy mi nie brakowało. Rozumu i owszem, ale nie mocy. Nie pojąłem, co wtedy zrobiłem. Nie pojmowałem tego, aż do chwili, gdy umarłem uduszony. Zostałem przykuty do świata. Istniałem, lecz byłem bez sił. Całe moje trwanie było bólem. Nie było ucieczki.

- A mapa? Nie zorientowali się, że coś się zmieniło?

- Nie. Nasze osobowości już wcześniej w niej były. Nie widzieli zza nich części mojej duszy. Powiedziałem im, że zniszczyłem grimuar mocy odziedziczony po prapradziadku, żeby nadać mapie trwałość. Uwierzyli. Zresztą wkrótce potem mapę skonfiskował Filch. Później, jak wiem, Lupin miał mapę jeszcze raz. Nie domyślił się niczego. Choć w końcu dowiedział się, że byłem zdrajcą, nie posądzał mnie o morderstwo. Zwłaszcza za szkolnych lat.

- To wiele tłumaczy – mruknął James w zadumie. – Poza jednym: dlaczego akurat teraz wróciłeś?

- Od kilku lat powoli wracają mi siły. Chyba dlatego, że mapa jest znów w Hogwarcie. Dlatego wróciłem teraz. A dlaczego w ogóle? Nie rozumiesz? Żałuję! Żałuję tego, co zrobiłem. Przykucie do świata jest lekcją i karą. Nie mogę naprawić szkód. Ale mogę odczuwać skruchę. Można odwrócić czar. Zespolić moją duszę z powrotem, by mogła opuścić świat.

- A co wtedy z mapą?

- Zostanie zniszczona.

- Nie wierzę ci! – James zeskoczył ze studni i stanął na wprost widmowego Petera. – Wcale nie chcesz odejść. Chcesz powrócić, a przy okazji pozbawić mnie mapy! Zresztą co za zbieg okoliczności: powstaje nowy mroczny władca i jak na zawołanie materializuje się przydupas poprzedniego. Nie ze mną takie zagrywki, Glizdogonie, nie ze mną.

- Mogę ci pomóc. Wykazać, że mówię prawdę. Jestem tam, w środku…

Nagle James poczuł gwałtowny zawrót głowy. Zrobiło mu się słabo. Ciężko oparł się o cembrowinę. Jak przez mgłę zobaczył, że koło niego ktoś stoi. Był to gruby chłopak, nieco starszy od Jamesa. Nosił szatę z naszywkami Gryffindoru.

- Przepraszam, James. – Jego głos był bardzo cichy, lecz wyraźny. – Muszę pożyczyć na chwilę nieco twoich sił…

Następnie zwrócił się do Glizdogona:

- Może byś mówił za siebie, co? Że jak, że jestem tobą? Owszem, byłem tobą. Już nie jestem. Wyrzekłeś się mnie, zamknąłeś w mapie na dziesiątki lat. A teraz skamlesz o pomoc? Mdli mnie na myśl, ze możemy znowu stać się jednym. Ale przynajmniej widzę, że w końcu zrozumiałeś. Żałujesz. Lepiej późno niż wcale.

- Peter… – wyjąkał James.

- Niestety, tak. Posłuchaj, James, on mówi prawdę. Wiem to, bo po części jest mną. A ja jestem gotów ci pomóc, by go ratować. Wiem, czego szukasz na mapie. Tak długo, jak będzie aktywna, mogę obserwować na niej wszystkich. Mogę dać ci znać, gdy zobaczę coś istotnego. Niestety, gdy zmażesz mapę i ja będę ślepy… Zrobię co w mojej mocy. Jeśli mi uwierzysz i pomożesz nam opuścić świat, będziemy wdzięczni. A raczej: będę. Jeśli nie, nie będę miał żalu.

Postać młodego Petera zafalowała i znikła. James poczuł, jak wracają mu siły. Widmo Glizdogona tez zbladło.

- Nie mam zamiaru niczego wam obiecywać – rzucił James przez zęby.

Glizdogon tylko skinął mu lekko i rozpłynął się w nicość.

James Syriusz został sam. Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, pomacał tkwiącą wciąż za pazuchą mapę i skierował się ku przejściu. I wtedy właśnie, gdy już był pewien, że nic dziwniejszego nie ma prawa go dzisiaj spotkać, ze sklepionego korytarza wyszła mu naprzeciw okutana w czarną szatę osoba. Nie odezwała się ani słowem, tylko patrzyła mu w oczy. James też milczał. Było oczywiste, że Hekate Malfoy słyszała wszystko, co zostało tu przed chwilą powiedziane.


	19. Rozdział 19 Widzenia jasne i niejasne

**Rozdział 19. Widzenia jasne i niejasne**

Wszystko przez Irytka. Jak zwykle zresztą. Zaczęło się minionej soboty, tuż po powrocie uczniów z Hogsmeade, gdy wszyscy zdążali na obiad. Złośliwy duszek wleciał z impetem do sali wejściowej. Zamiast zwykłego błazeńskiego stroju wdział na siebie białą koszulę, czarne spodnie i surdut (tyłem do przodu). W rękach trzymał zwiniętą w tubę mapę Walii. Przeleciał kilka razy nad głowami zebranych, upewniając się, że wszyscy go zauważyli. Następnie zawisnął pod sufitem, przyłożył tubę do swoich ogromnych ust i ryknął:

- Bum! Bum! Bum-ta-ta-ta-ta, bum! Uczniowie i uczennice, nauczyciele i nauczycielnice! Mam zaszczyt ogłosić zaręczyny pomiędzy Jamesem Potterem z Gryffindoru i Hekate Malfoy z Hufflepuffu! Termin wesela zostanie ogłoszony niebawem! Młodym sto lat ciężkiej odsiadki w Azkabanie!

Wygłosiwszy tę tyradę Irytek uciekł przez niedomknięte drzwi, krztusząc się przy tym ze śmiechu.

W gruncie rzeczy James był stosunkowo wdzięczny Irytkowi za ten bzdurny dowcip. Owszem, musiał znosić złośliwości kolegów, obracające się głównie wokół wieku jego „wybranki" (rzadziej wokół domu, z którego się wywodziła), ale zyskał wiarygodny pretekst, by móc dłużej przebywać samotnie w dormitorium. Po prostu w pewnym momencie udawał, że docinki zaczynają go nudzić, rzucał kąśliwą uwagę, bądź dwie – i odchodził.

W zaciszu sypialni uważnie lustrował mapę. Nie wymazywał jej nigdy; gdy miał wyjść z pomieszczenia, ukrywał ją w skrytce za wezgłowiem łóżka. Nie zauważał – jak dotąd – niczego podejrzanego, a i Pettigrew więcej się nie pojawił.

Po kilku dniach młody Potter przyłapał się na tym, że jego myśli coraz częściej biegną ku Hekate Malfoy. O nie, absolutnie nie zakochał się w niej, choć musiał się przyznać przed sobą, że córka Dracona go fascynowała. Wystarczyła niedługa rozmowa, by James zrozumiał, skąd wzięły się pogłoski, jakoby Scorpius bał się własnej siostry. Wtedy, w ubiegłą sobotę, nie było potrzeby tłumaczenia czegokolwiek. Hekate doskonale wiedziała, po co przyszła spotkać się Jamesem. Wiedziała, co się właśnie wydarzyło. A także jakie to ma znaczenie dla ministerstwa i całego czarodziejskiego świata.

Była jasnowidzem. W rozmowie z nią dało się łatwo wyczuć, że mimo młodego wieku ma ona doświadczenie życiowe osoby znacznie starszej. James nieraz odtwarzał w myślach tamtą rozmowę. Niewiele czasu zajęło Hekate przekonanie go o swoich zdolnościach. Po prostu powiedziała o kilku sprawach, o których nikt poza nim nie mógł wiedzieć. Od kilku szczegółów Jamesowi aż zaczerwieniły się uszy…

Zapytał ją wprost, czy wie, kto jest Żywym Duchem.

- Wszechwiedzy nie mam – odpowiedziała wtedy. – Tak naprawdę, większość rzeczy i zdarzeń jest przede mną zakryta. Niektóre widzę niezależnie od mojej woli. Na przykład wiem, że Glizdogon był z tobą całkowicie szczery… Jeszcze inne rzeczy dostrzegam, gdy się na nich dostatecznie mocno skoncentruję. Dlatego właśnie muszę ćwiczyć swoje zdolności; żeby móc widzieć coraz więcej. Ale na Żywego Ducha nic to nie da, żaden jasnowidz nie przeniknie ciemności, jaką on wokół siebie rozpostarł. Ale wiem, że mapa może nam pomóc. Wiem, że w pokonanie Żywego Ducha musimy zaangażować się my, a także nasi ojcowie.

- A Britney? – zapytał chytrze James.

- Ona jeszcze nie teraz. Ale odegra niedługo swoja rolę. – Hekate lekko zmarszczyła jasne brwi. – Ważne, że jest już bezpieczna. Twój stary zrobił coś, co odwróciło od niej zagrożenie.

- Co to było?

- Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że to, co jej groziło, niedawno minęło dzięki ministrowi. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak mi wtedy ulżyło. Naprawdę ją lubię.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. James drgnął zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że na tej „klinowatej facjacie" może zagościć tak szczery i sympatyczny uśmiech. Ale trwało to tylko przez moment, twarz Hekate wkrótce przybrała swój zwykły, zacięty wyraz.

- Patrz na mapę, James! Twój ojciec i Peter pokierowali cię właściwie. A gdy tylko dowiesz się, kto jest naszym wrogiem, powiedz mi!

- Jak mam się z tobą kontaktować? – Jeszcze wypowiadając te słowa James uświadomił sobie, że właśnie przyjął polecenie od młodszej od siebie o cztery lata śli… to znaczy: puchonki.

- Sama o to zadbam. A teraz zmiatamy, Irytek tu leci.

Jak widać – nie zdążyli.

I tak, podczas gdy James zyskał pretekst do ukrywania się w dormitorium, Hekate stała się przedmiotem podziwu koleżanek. W końcu, jak rozpowiadano, udało jej się poderwać naczelnego urwisa Hogwartu! Niewiele ją ów podziw wzruszał. W gruncie rzeczy wolałaby, żeby zamiast z Jamesem przeznaczenie zetknęło ją z Albusem Severusem. Dawna wizja nie precyzowała, który z synów Pottera miał jej towarzyszyć. Cichy i zamknięty w sobie Albus znacznie bardziej by jej odpowiadał. Lecz to starszy z braci miał mapę, co zamykało sprawę.

Hekate uniosła rękę, by – jak to miała w zwyczaju – przeczesać włosy palcami. Wtem zamarła w pół gestu. Z oddali napłynęły głosy. Mówiły coś niezgranym chórem, jeden przez drugiego, w niezrozumiałym języku. Hekate natężyła umysł, starając się wyłowić z tego chaosu cokolwiek sensownego. Bezskutecznie. Jednakże głosy nie cichły. Harmider wewnątrz jej głowy trwał. „O co wam chodzi? – pomyślała zrozpaczona. – Jeśli nie macie nic do powiedzenia, dajcie mi spokój…" I to nie pomogło. Urywane słowa, okrzyki, zdania… Było w nich cos naglącego. Właśnie! Raz jeszcze spróbowała nawiązać kontakt z niewidocznymi mówcami: „Czy już? Czy to już?". Wszystko ucichło.

Powstrzymując drżenie kolan wstała i skierowała się ku wyjściu z kwater puchonów. Na sztywnych nogach przeszła przez pokój wspólny i przez odchylający się obraz wyszła na kuchenny korytarz. Skierowała się w głąb, gdzie za głównymi kuchniami był mały składzik. Stało tam zawsze sporo garnków i kotłów używanych tylko przy okazji wielkich uczt. Ze ścian zwisały patelnie i warząchwie, zaś w kącie znajdowało się niewielkie palenisko. Hekate podeszła do niego, wyciągnęła z kieszeni szaty przedmiot wielkości połowy tabliczki czekolady i z impetem cisnęła go o podłogę, aż rozbił się na drobne kawałeczki.

- Tato, pospiesz się, błagam! – szepnęła, przyklękając przed paleniskiem.

Trzeba przyznać, że choć Draco Malfoy nie mógł usłyszeć córki, postąpił dokładnie tak, jak pragnęła. Siedział właśnie w półlegalnej winiarni na rogu Nokturnu i Pokątnej. Lokal ten serwował trunki mugolskie nie rozgłaszając tego zbyt szeroko – oficjalnie można było się tam napić jedynie najczystszych czarodziejskich kordiałów. W istocie, jeśli wiedziało się, czego szukać i do kogo się z tym zwrócić, można tam było dostać praktycznie dowolny alkohol z dowolnego miejsca na świecie. Za odpowiednią cenę, rzecz jasna.

Draco skinął na kelnera, miał bowiem zamiar zamówić kolejny kieliszek Sandemana, gdy nagle poczuł, ze gliniana tabliczka, którą nosił w kieszeni na piersi, rozsypała się w proch. Toteż, gdy zjawił kelner, Malfoy zamiast zamówić wino, zagadnął:

-Adolfie, czy jest tu kominek, z którego mógłbym dyskretnie skorzystać?

- Tak jest, milordzie. – Adolf zgiął się w głębokim ukłonie aż załopotały poły fraka. – Życzy pan sobie niezauważenie opuścić nasz lokal?

- Najpierw chcę z kimś porozmawiać. Dyskretnie i bez świadków, rozumiemy się? A potem, tak, chciałbym wyjść.

- Proszę za mną, milordzie. Ma pan swój własny proszek?

- Nie. Dopisz dwie porcje fiuu… i dyskrecję… do mojego rachunku. W ciągu tygodnia przyślę skrzata, żeby uregulował należność.

- Nie ma pośpiechu, milordzie, jest pan naszym stałym klientem. Jak dla pana: dyskrecja gratis.

- Nie ma rzeczy darmowych, Adolfie, i ty o tym wiesz. Płacę i wymagam.

- Oczywiście, sir. Proszę wejść do tego gabinetu. Zamknę pana od zewnątrz, jeśli można. Czy wystarczy, jeśli wrócę za kwadrans?

Draco skinął głową. Stary kelner wręczył mu dwie szczelnie zaszyte papirusowe saszetki sygnowane znakiem winiarni, ukłonił się jeszcze raz i wyszedł. Gdy klucz zgrzytnął w zamku, Malfoy podszedł do znajdującego się naprzeciw okna kominka. Wrzucił pierwszą saszetkę w płomienie, poczekał aż staną się szmaragdowozielone, osunął się na kolana i wyszeptał nazwę docelowego miejsca.

Hekate drgnęła lekko, widząc głowę ojca wynurzającą się z paleniska w aureoli zielonych płomyków.

- Tato! – odezwała się stłumionym głosem. – Wydarzyło się coś niespodziewanego. Wypadki przyspieszają. Musisz znaleźć ministra. Musicie przybyć tu obaj. Tutaj, do Hogwartu. Inaczej wszystko przepadnie!

Draco zagryzł wargi.

- Mamy być tylko my dwaj? – zapytał krótko.

- Wy musicie być, inni nie mają znaczenia. Chyba.

- Wiesz coś więcej?

- Nie. Tato, pospiesz się! Jeśli się spóźnicie…

- Zrozumiałem – uciął Draco i jego głowa zniknęła z paleniska.

Hekate wróciła do pokoju wspólnego puchonów. Przy jednym z jamnikowatych stołów na mocno wypchanej poduszce siedziała Britney Dursley. Hekate nachyliła się nad przyjaciółką.

- Chodź – szepnęła – musimy poćwiczyć.

- _Petrificus totalus?_

- Tak.

Wkrótce obie wymknęły się na korytarz. Tymczasem Draco wrzucił w płomienie drugą torebkę proszku, warknął: „Ministerstwo!" i przez kominek opuścił pokój. Moment później stał już w westybulu Ministerstwa Magii. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do strażnika.

- Dobry wieczór, Pelagiuszu – zagaił. – Minister jeszcze w pracy?

- A nie, nie – odrzekł barczysty strażnik – dzisiaj, jak raz, pan minister wyszedł dokładnie o czasie.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział Draco zawiedzionym tonem. Na wszelki wypadek zapytał jeszcze: – A czy miał może coś w oficjalnych planach?

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – pokręcił głową Pelagiusz.

Wprost z ministerstwa Draco teleportował się na skwerek trzy przecznice od Grimauld Place. Skoro Pottera nie było w pracy, to może jest w domu? Prędko przemierzył dystans dzielący go od domu Harry'ego. Zapukał. Otworzyła mu Molly Weasley.

- Nie, panie Malfoy – odpowiedziała zimno na zadane przez niego pytanie. – Pana ministra nie ma w domu.

- Bardzo panią proszę, pani Weasley, niech mi pani powie gdzie go znajdę. Na pewno pani wie. A tu chodzi o… – poczuł w gardle magiczny ucisk, ale całą siłą woli przełamał go – o nasze dzieci. Harry'ego i moje.

Molly spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

- Poszedł na Pokątną, do Rona i Hermiony – burknęła w końcu.

- Dziękuję! – zawołał Draco i deportował się wprost sprzed drzwi, nie bacząc, że takie zachowanie może być przez panią Weasley uznane za prostactwo, a przez władze za naruszenie zasad tajności.

Znów znalazł się na Pokątnej. Minął witrynę Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Kątem oka zauważył, że na szybie przyklejonych jest kilkanaście kartek. Odwrócił się i spojrzał uważniej. „Inwentaryzacja" – głosiła pierwsza kartka. „Remanent" – druga. „Przyjęcie towaru" – trzecia. „Nieczynne z powodu awarii hydroforu" – kolejna. Draco wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do bocznych drzwi.

- Powiedz mi, kim jesteś, a dowiesz się, czy zastałeś gospodarzy w domu – odezwała się sowia kołatka.

- Draco Malfoy. Powiedziano mi, że minister Potter jest u… ehm… u gospodarzy. Czy mogę się z nim spotkać?

- Niezapowiedziana wizyta, ha? Wejdź, gościu, ale oby powód, dla którego przestępujesz ten próg, był istotny…

Draco wszedł. Po raz pierwszy znalazł się pod dachem Hermiony i Rona. Nie był pewien, jak powinien się zachować. Na wszelki wypadek postanowił być jak najbardziej oficjalny. W holu powitała go drobna skrzatka.

- Proszę za mną, sir! – pisnęła i zaczęła wspinać się na schody. Miała zieloną sukienkę po kostki i wielkie kokardy tego samego koloru zawiązane na uszach. „Wolna! – pomyślał Draco. – Ciekawe jak długo szukali skrzata, który poszedł na taki układ..."

Byli już na górze. Skrzatka zapukała do drzwi, uchyliła je, zaanonsowała: „Pan Draco Malfoy!", ukłoniła się gościowi i odeszła. Mężczyzna wszedł do salonu. Poza gospodarzami i Harrym była tam jeszcze Angelina.

- Dobry wieczór – powiedział Draco. – Przepraszam za niespodziewane najście. Mam niecierpiącą zwłoki sprawę do pana ministra, a powiedziano mi, że tu go właśnie zastanę.

- Dobry wieczór, Draco – odparł Harry nie kryjąc zdziwienia. – Jestem tu, jak widzisz. O co chodzi?

- O Jednego-z-dwu, Żywego Ducha. Musimy natychmiast udać się do Hogwartu. Dostałem informacje... – urwał.

- Na twoim miejscu byłbym ostrożny, Harry – wycedził Ron patrząc wilkiem na Malfoya. – To może być pułapka.

Draco posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział.

- Daj spokój Ron – mruknął Harry – tym razem Malfoy gra po właściwej stronie. Tak, jestem tego pewien – dodał szybko uprzedzając protest przyjaciela. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz iść z nami. Hermiono, proszę, zostań z Angeliną. Gdyby George wrócił...

- George?... – wykrztusił zdumiony Draco cofając się o krok, a jego oczy urosły przy tym jak spodki.

- George zniknął przed paroma godzinami – powiedział Harry ponuro. – Zostawił kartkę, że musi załatwić coś istotnego. To o tyle dziwne, że zazwyczaj nie zostawiał kartek. I nie znikał przed zamknięciem sklepu. Niepokojąco wiele rzeczy zaczyna do siebie pasować.

- No to nie traćmy czasu – syknął Draco. – Jeśli Weasley ma z nami iść, to tym lepiej – dodał wskazując na Rona.

A gdzie w tym czasie podziewał się George? Ano, mniej więcej wtedy, gdy Draco poszukiwał po całym Londynie Harry'ego, George Weasley zjawił się u Romildy. Pani von Schriftrollenberg nie była zbyt zaskoczona tym, co od niego usłyszała: Że, owszem, było miło, ale czas skończyć ich romans. Że czekają na niego obowiązki. Że musi uczynić istotny krok. Romilda w głębi duszy cały czas zdawała sobie sprawę, że Jeden-z-dwu prędzej czy później będzie musiał wybrać miedzy jej miłością a zaangażowaniem w swoją misję. I nie miała wątpliwości, co w końcu wybierze; gdyby wybrał inaczej nie byłby tym, kim był!

Powiedziała mu to. W końcu mogła to uczynić. Doznała głębokiej satysfakcji, gdy ujrzała, jak bardzo go tym zaskoczyła. George przez dłuższą chwilę stał jak wryty, a potem skinął jej głową i bez słowa wyszedł z buduaru. Wyjrzała przez okno. Zobaczyła, jak biegnie przez podwórzec i deportuje się zaraz za bramą. Romilda uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Nadeszła pora, by udowodnić George'owi, że może na nią liczyć w każdych okolicznościach, że ma w niej zawsze wierną kochankę... i podwładną.

Podeszła do toaletki, na której stało jego zdjęcie. Z szuflady po lewej stronie wyciągnęła kryształową kulę. _„Dokąd?"_ – wyszeptała spoglądając przez kryształ na podobiznę ukochanego. Ujrzała wieże... blanki... bramę... Hogwart! Odłożyła kulę na miejsce. Zdjęła ze ściany jedną z weneckich masek, krótkim _accio_ przywołała swój podróżny płaszcz i ruszyła w ślad za Weasleyem.

W Hogwarcie w ciszy swojego gabinetu Dennis Creevey przygotowywał się do kolejnych lekcji. Lubił zaskakiwać swoich uczniów zaimprowizowanymi pokazami nietypowych zastosowań transmutacji, a wiedział, że najlepiej wychodzą improwizacje... doskonale przygotowane! Nagle poczuł, że ktoś na niego patrzy. Odwrócił się i zamarł. Z wykrywacza wrogów spoglądała na niego wykrzywiona wściekłością twarz George'a Weasleya. Jego źrenice zdawały się ciskać pioruny. Dennis zrozumiał. Otworzył biurko, porwał znajdującą się tam różdżkę i pędem wypadł na korytarz. W jego głowie kołatała jedna myśl: musi zatrzymać George'a, nim ten dotrze do szkoły.


	20. Rozdział 20 Konfrontacja

**Rozdział 20. Konfrontacja**

Było zupełnie ciemno. Światło gwiazd, choć odbite od zmrożonego śniegu, jedynie w niewielkim stopniu rozjaśniało noc. Księżyc jeszcze nie wzeszedł. Niebo było bezchmurne, wiał lekki, zimny wiatr z północy. Na wydeptaną drogę, prowadzącą od bramy terenów Hogwartu do samego zamku, padł wąski promień światła. Wrota szkoły uchyliły się na tyle, by wypuścić zaledwie jednego szczupłego człowieka.

Oddech Dennisa Creeveya parował w zimowym powietrzu, gdy ten biegł ku bramie zwieńczonej posągami skrzydlatych dzików. W prawej dłoni młody nauczyciel trzymał długą różdżkę, zaś lewą ręką – nie przerywając biegu – szukał czegoś w kieszeni szaty. W końcu namacał niewielką ampułkę. Zębami wyciągnął korek, wypluł go i jednym łykiem wypił zawartość. Eliksir jego własnego pomysłu wyostrzał zmysły, wzmacniał mięśnie i poprawiał refleks. Niewielki dodatek jadu ornitorynusa sprawiał, że zmniejszała się też wrażliwość na ból. Dennis odruchowo odrzucił fiolkę daleko w śnieg. Od bramy dzieliło go jeszcze kilkadziesiąt kroków. Główne wierzeje były zamknięte, jednak furtka w prawym skrzydle stała otworem. Dennis dopadł do niej i oparł się ciężko o żeliwne pręty. Zdążył.

Nie miał jednak czasu nacieszyć się tym faktem. W pobliżu rozległ się cichy trzask aportacji. Dennis uniósł różdżkę i postąpił o kilka kroków do przodu. Z pomiędzy drzew wyszedł jego przeciwnik. George Weasley również był gotów do walki.

- Cześć, George – rzucił Creevey z wymuszonym uśmiechem – zachowajmy wszystkie formalności, co?

- Ależ oczywiście, Dennis! – odparł tamten, kłaniając się lekko, nie spuszczając przy tym ani na moment wzroku z przeciwnika. – Tylko to już nam pozostało, prawda?

Nauczyciel oddał ukłon. Uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze.

- Prawda. Choć powinienem był domyślić się wcześniej.

- Że w końcu przyjdę po ciebie? No, ja też nie popisałem się dedukcją. Powinienem być tu już dawno.

- Co ma wisieć, nie uciecze…

- A co się odwlecze to nie utonie. Kończmy.

George machnął różdżką wystrzeliwując wściekle pomarańczowy promień światła w stronę Dennisa, ten jednak uskoczył i strzelił _drętwotą_ w przeciwnika. George ledwo zdążył osłonić się magiczną barierą. Zaklęcie odbiło się od niej uderzając w zlodowaciały śnieg, którego ostre odłamki poleciały w stronę Creeveya. Dennis poczuł ciepło spływającej mu ze skroni krwi, nie odczuł jednak bólu. Skupił się i rzucił zaklęcie niewerbalne. Stojące za Weasleyem drzewo nagle ożyło obejmując go długą gałęzią w pasie i unosząc kilka stóp nad ziemię. George dźgnął różdżką w tył. Roślina puściła go. W samą porę: miejsce, gdzie przed chwila była głowa George'a przeszyło kolejne zaklęcie. Wesley opadł na kolana i posłał w kierunku przeciwnika ognistą kulę. Ten ledwie zdążył ja odbić. Wpadła skwiercząc w zaspę, a w powietrze wzbił się słup pary i mgły.

W miarę upływu czasu stawało się jasne, że przewaga zręczności jest po stronie George'a podczas gdy Dennis dysponuje znacznie większą mocą. Wkrótce zresztą siła zaczęła brać górę nad zwinnością. Zaklęcie Creeveya trafiło w tarczę George'a z takim impetem, że odrzuciło ją wraz z właścicielem o kilkanaście stóp. Weasley zamachał rozpaczliwie rękami usiłując zachować równowagę, ale zawadził piętą o oblodzony korzeń i runął do tyłu. Dennis wydał triumfalny okrzyk i uniósł różdżkę, szykując się do ciosu.

- NIEEE! – Zabrzmiało nagle. – _AVADA KEDAVRA_!

Błysk oślepiającej zieleni, przenikliwy świst, srebrna poświata… Pozbawione życia ciało Dennisa Creeveya opadło miękko na drogę.

George podniósł się ciężko, wciąż trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. Starał się przeniknąć wzrokiem ciemności, szukając osoby, która go uratowała.

Wyszła zza drzewa. Wenecka maska opadła jej z twarzy i dyndała smętnie na pojedynczej tasiemce, lecz i samo oblicze Romildy von Schriftrollenberg było porcelanowo blade. George patrzył zdumiony na kobietę, z którą dopiero co – jak sądził – zerwał, a która właśnie przed chwilą popełniła dla niego zabójstwo.

- Romi… – wykrztusił.

Wyprostowała się dumnie.

- Czy tego właśnie oczekiwałeś, Żywy Duchu? – zapytała. – Czy zdałam swój egzamin? Chcę stać u twego boku, gdy będziesz wypełniał swoją misję. Chcę być ciebie godna. Niech świat…

Przerwał jej suchy trzask, który zdawał się dochodzić z wielu stron naraz. Romilda obejrzała się niespokojnie dookoła, gdy nagle kilka głosów zawołało jednocześnie:

- _Expelliarmus_!

Różdżki George'a i Romildy wyrwały im się z rąk i poszybowały między drzewa.

- Związać ich! – zabrzmiało.

Białobłękitne sieci utworzone z wijących się sznurów wystrzeliły spomiędzy drzew i oplątały ciasno Romildę i George'a. Umożliwiały one tylko powolne ruchy, przy próbie szybszych sztywniejąc i skutecznie je blokując. Sprawiały też, że niemożliwa stawała się teleportacja. Romilda usiłowała walczyć z krepującymi ją więzami, George stał spokojnie. Trzech odzianych w ciemne płaszcze czarodziejów wyszło na drogę. Mimo iż ich ofiary były już obezwładnione, wciąż trzymali różdżki w gotowości.

- George'u Weasleyu! Romildo de domo Vane! – zawołał najniższy z przybyłych – Jesteście aresztowani pod zarzutem siania terroru.

- Ależ nas zaszczyt kopnął – mruknęła kąśliwie Romilda poznawszy mówiącego. – Sam minister się pofatygował, żeby nas wsadzić do paki.

- Mnie zaś smuci, że muszę aresztować gryfonów – odpowiedział smutno Harry. Za swoimi plecami usłyszał pogardliwe prychnięcie Malfoya. – Nie mówiąc o tym – kontynuował – że własnego szwagra wolałbym spotkać w zgoła innych okolicznościach.

Romilda chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale George uciszył ją ostrym spojrzeniem.

Minister podszedł do schwytanych. Dopiero teraz zauważył na drodze poza nimi ciemną plamę.

- A niech to! – zawołał stłumionym głosem. – Ron, Draco, pilnujcie ich!

Harry podbiegł do leżącego bezwładnie ciała. Wzdrygnął się, gdy rozpoznał Dennisa. Na twarzy ostatniego z Creeveyów zamarła dziwna mieszanina triumfu i zaskoczenia. Czarodziej przyklęknął i dotknął końcem różdżki czoła leżącej postaci. Wyszeptał kilka zaklęć. Pokiwał ze smutkiem głową i wstał prostując się powoli. Gdy przemówił, w jego głosie drżała ledwo hamowana furia.

- Spóźniliśmy się – powiedział. – Dennis nie żyje. Zapłacisz mi za to, George!

- Jestem do twojej dyspozycji, Harry – odparł tamten ponuro. – A tak w ogóle, to jestem Fred.

- Co takiego?

- Nic, żartowałem. Oczywiście, że jestem George.

- Nie pora teraz na wisielczy humor! Nie wiem, co z siebie zrobiłeś, ale stanowczo nie jest to zabawne.

George wzruszył ramionami. Tymczasem Harry wyczarował kulę światła. W jej blasku rozglądał się dookoła, szukając różdżki Dennisa. Nie znalazłszy jej, wyciągnął własną, zatoczył nią krąg i rzucił krótkie „_Accio różdżki!_". Ku jego zdumieniu przyleciały do niego tylko dwie. Różdżkę George'a znał dobrze, zaś druga była niewątpliwie damska. Tej należącej do Dennisa nie było. Czyżby Creevey nie miał jej przy sobie? Niemożliwe, wokół wyraźnie było widać ślady stoczonej walki...

Od bramy Hogwartu dobiegł odgłos ciężkich, nierównych kroków. W krąg światła wszedł Argus Filch.

- Bry wczór, pnie mistrze – wymamrotał.

- Dobry wieczór, panie Filch. Czy mógłby pan nam... – Harry urwał, dostrzegłszy w ręku woźnego wycelowaną w siebie... różdżkę! Poznał ją natychmiast. Machinalnie uniósł swoją, wyszarpując jednocześnie z kieszeni drugą – cisową – i kierując dwa zaklęcia naraz w stronę kogoś, kto z pewnością nie był starym woźnym. W tym samym momencie irydowe okucia rozbłysły upiorną zielenią i pojedyncza iskra ze świstem pomknęła w stronę ministra. Roztrąciła na boki oba czerwone promienie, nie zmieniając przy tym kierunku lotu niczym wprawny pałkarz, który od niechcenia odbija tłuczki. Ugodziła w tors Harry'ego. Świetlista kula zamigotała i zgasła. Harry Potter z rozkrzyżowanymi rękoma runął do tyłu, wprost na ciało Dennisa.

Ułamek sekundy później zaklęcie oszałamiające rzucone przez Rona powaliło rzekomego Filcha. Upadające ciało woźnego otoczyła na moment szara mgiełka, ale to dziwne zjawisko trwało tylko mgnienie oka.

- Malfoy, dasz radę sam ich upilnować? –W głosie wysokiego czarodzieja brzmiały wściekłość i ból.

- No pewnie… – Draco machnął różdżką. Sieci oplatające George'a i Romildę skrępowały ich jeszcze mocniej.

Ron ruszył czujnie w stronę trzech leżących postaci. Wiedziony odruchem wyrobionym przez lata pracy w charakterze łowcy czarnoksiężników przypadł do ziemi, gdy od strony bramy doszedł do jego uszu cichy świst przypominający odgłos, jaki wydaje rzucony patyk.

- Tylko nie daj się zabić, Weasley! – Usłyszał napięty szept Malfoya. – Nie przepadam za tobą, ale wolałbym nie zostawać tu sam.


	21. Rozdział 21 Kwestia przyzwyczajenia

**Rozdział 21. Kwestia przyzwyczajenia**

Był cały zdrętwiały. Bolały go żebra. Przed sobą miał czerń, której nie były w stanie rozjaśnić wątłe punkciki światła. W dodatku było mu strasznie zimno. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest. W zasadzie nawet nie do końca wiedział, kim jest. Ale był. Z całą pewnością był. Spróbował się poruszyć: drgnął. Spróbował głębiej odetchnąć: zacharczał. Jakiś kształt pojawił się przed nim, kłąb głębszej ciemności. Dotarło do niego dalekie wołanie:

- Harry! Harry, żyjesz!

I nagle, jakby dźwięk tego imienia odblokował w jego umyśle zdolność kojarzenia, przypomniał sobie wszystko. Nazywa się Harry Potter, jest ministrem magii, przed chwilą został pokonany przez kogoś ukrytego pod postacią Filcha…

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Ach! To Ron Weasley właśnie pochylał się nad nim.

Siły fizyczne wracały nieco wolniej. Harry zebrał się w sobie i usiadł. Obejrzał się za siebie: ciało Dennisa leżało tak, jak je zapamiętał. W pewnym oddaleniu stali George i Romilda skrępowani połyskującymi więzami. Pilnował ich Draco. Harry wrócił spojrzeniem do Rona. Na twarzy wysokiego czarodzieja widać było ślady łez.

- Jak długo mnie nie było?

- Nie wiem dokładnie. – Głos Rona łamał się ze wzruszenia. – Może kilka minut. Harry, Harry, jakim cudem przeżyłeś?

- Kwestia przyzwyczajenia, jak sądzę. Przeżyłem wcześniej dwa razy, czemu nie miałbym przeżyć i po raz trzeci?... Tak czy siak: nic przyjemnego. Mam nadzieję, że już więcej tak nie oberwę. A co z Filchem?

- Ciało bez duszy. Kolejne.

- Tak podejrzewałem… A jego różdżka?

- Nie ma, zniknęła.

- Psiakrew. Czyli to jeszcze nie koniec…

- Hej, Weasley! – Dobiegł ich głos Malfoya. – Jesteś pewien, że to prawdziwy Potter, a nie kolejna sztuczka?

Ron odruchowo odsunął się od Harry'ego.

- Raczej jestem – odpowiedział. – Ale jak to sprawdzić?

- Zapytaj mnie o cokolwiek – zasugerował Harry.

- Ba! A jak ktoś wziął jego ciało pod kontrolę razem ze wszystkimi wspomnieniami? – zawołał Draco.

- Spójrz na mnie! – warknął ostro Ron do Harry'ego przybliżając głowę do jego twarzy. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Potem Ron odetchnął i wyprostował się. – W porządku – rzucił. – To na pewno prawdziwy Harry.

- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał zdziwiony minister.

- A ty byś mnie nie poznał?... Zresztą mniejsza z tym. Co teraz?

Harry podniósł się powoli.

- Idziemy do zamku. Pilnujcie George'a i Romildy; ja pójdę przodem… Nie ma obawy, już czuję się normalnie – dodał uprzedzając protest Rona.

Skierowali się ku szkole. Przeszli przez furtkę w bramie, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. Romilda i George nie stawiali oporu: szli – a raczej dreptali – posłusznie, dokąd ich prowadzono. Milczeli. Romilda co jakiś czas łypała czujnie na swego kochanka, ten jednak pozostawał nieporuszony. Patrzył wprost przed siebie, a minę miał taką, jakby przed chwilą opowiedział świetny w swoim mniemaniu dowcip, którego jednak nikt z towarzystwa nie zrozumiał.

Przeszli po szkolnych błoniach zaledwie kilkadziesiąt kroków, gdy Harry podniósł ostrzegawczo rękę. Draco i Ron zatrzymali się i unieśli różdżki. Minister wyciągnął przed siebie obie: tę z cisu i tę z ostrokrzewu. Drugi raz nie da się zaskoczyć. Od strony zamku spływał ku nim jakiś kształt. Duch? Nie, duchy lśnią w nocy, a ten był po prostu kleksem szarości.

- Stój! – zawołał Harry celując w niego. – Kim jesteś?

Widmo zawisło nieruchomo.

- Peter Pettigrew, Glizdogon. – Dotarła do nich cicha odpowiedź. – Harry, twój syn cię potrzebuje!

- Jeszcze mi tutaj tylko ciebie brakowało – sarknął Potter. – Mogłeś obałamucić Jamesa, ale ze mną ci się nie uda.

- Harry, popełniasz błąd! To nie George jest twoim...

- Precz! – zawołał minister smagając powietrze różdżką jak biczem.

Trzask! Mglista postać Glizdogona rozpadła się na tysiące szarych iskier, które zawirowały w powietrzu jak płatki śniegu – i znikły.

- A on tu skąd? – wykrztusił zdumiony Ron Weasley.

- Miał horkruksa – odparł krótko Harry. – W życiu nie zgadłbyś, co nim było – dodał uśmiechając się ponuro na wspomnienie swojej kominkowej rozmowy z Jamesem.

- Prędzej, idziemy! – pospieszył ich Malfoy.

Także i tym razem nie uszli zbyt daleko. Powietrzem targnął potężny huk. Jedno z okien zamku wyleciało razem z futryną rozpryskując się na drobne kawałki, jakby wysadzone od wewnątrz.

Harry'emu włosy stanęły dęba. Minister bez zastanowienia rzucił się pędem w stronę zamku. Poczuł wzbierającą w sobie moc. Jak przez mgłę zobaczył siebie samego uciekającego trzydzieści lat wcześniej przed bandą Dudleya. Skierował jedną różdżkę do tyłu, drugą wycelował w okno – i skoczył. Potężna siła uniosła go wysoko i pchnęła w stronę murów.

Wylądował miękko na parapecie. W pomieszczeniu było znacznie ciemniej niż na zewnątrz – nie można było niczego dojrzeć. Nic też nie było słychać.

- _Lumos_ – mruknął Harry.

W świetle nikłego promienia różdżki ujrzał straszny widok: na ziemi, prawie pod jego stopami, leżeli bezwładnie James, Britney i Hekate. Nieco z boku widniało jeszcze jedno ciało: nieznanej Harry'emu kobiety. Na środku pokoju tkwił zaś zastygły w nienaturalnej pozie ludzki kształt utworzony z czegoś, co przypominało zatrzymany w czasie dym...

Aby zrozumieć, co stało się w owym pokoju, musimy teraz zostawić na chwilę Harry'ego, Rona, Dracona oraz ich więźniów. Wypada nam cofnąć się nieco w czasie: mniej-więcej do momentu, w którym George i Dennis ucinali sobie jakże zabawną pogawędkę, która, jak już wiemy, poprzedziła ich pojedynek.

James przebywał wtedy w bibliotece. Jako że było już dość późno, niewielu uczniów siedziało przy stołach kartkując księgi, przewijając zwoje i – czasami – robiąc notatki. Potter tkwił z nosem w starym foliale, zawierającym opisy zaawansowanych technik posługiwania się różdżką. Dzieło to polecał profesor Flitwick tym wszystkim, którzy mieli ambicję zdania SUM-a z zaklęć na „Wybitny". Jamesowi co prawda zbytnio na ocenach nie zależało, ale – jak niejednokrotnie zdążył się przekonać – w materiałach rozszerzających wiedzę dawało się znaleźć niejedną rzecz wartą późniejszego wykorzystania.

Uczucie ogólnego osłabienia przyszło jak zwykle nagle. James oparł się ciężko o stolik, rozglądając się, czy nikt nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego. „W porządku, tych kilku kujonów nie zauważyłoby nawet pożaru biblioteki" – pomyślał chłopak. Sięgnął ręką ku ukrytej za pazuchą mapie. Tuż nad uchem usłyszał szept: _„Sala wyjściowa. Szybko!"_ Siły powróciły.

James pozostawił otwartą księgę na stoliku i z miną wskazującą na nagłą potrzebę (ostrożność nie zawadzi!) wytruchtał z biblioteki. Dopadł do schodów, zjechał po poręczy i skręcił w boczny korytarz. Na ścianie po lewej wisiał gobelin, przedstawiający ogromną wazę otoczoną kwietnym wieńcem. James potarł lewe ucho wazy. W przeciwległej ścianie ukazało się ciasne, nisko sklepione przejście. Wcisnął się w nie. „Jeszcze rok, a się nie zmieszczę" – pomyślał z niesmakiem.

Przejście było krótkie. Kończyło się poziomą szczeliną w ścianie, długą na stopę, szeroką na ułamek cala. James wyciągnął mapę Huncwotów zza pazuchy. Rzucił czar _lumos_. Mapa pokazywała, że w sali wyjściowej nie było nikogo. Chłopak pochylił się ku szczelinie i porównał rzeczywistość ze wskazaniami mapy. Wszystko się zgadzało: sala rzeczywiście była pusta.

- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał mapę poirytowany James.

- _Poczekaj. Już tu idzie…_ – odpowiedział pergamin pismem Petera. – _Przed chwilą przenikał przez ściany. Teraz chodzi normalnie._

James znów wyjrzał przez szczelinę. Po schodach naprzeciw wyjścia schodził woźny Filch. Otaczała go osobliwa poświata, która zresztą powoli bladła. A szedł też tak jakoś dziwnie, nie po swojemu, jakby był niedopasowany do własnego ciała. W ręku trzymał… różdżkę!

Rzut oka na mapę…

James spojrzał i nie dał wiary.

- _Argus Filch nie pojawiał się od dawna_ – napisał Glizdogon na marginesie.

- Może wypił eliksir wieloskokowy?

- _Po wieloskokowym nie przenika się murów jako szara kropka. To jest Żywy Duch. Obleczony teraz w kolejne ciało._

James Syriusz Potter otrząsnął się z osłupienia. Mapa Huncwotów nie kłamie, więc nie ma wyjścia – trzeba działać.

Chłopak szybko schował pergamin w zanadrze i zaczął wycofywać się z tajemnego przejścia. Musi skontaktować się z Hekate. To nie powinno być trudne, ona powinna już wiedzieć, że James jej szuka.

W istocie – wiedziała. Ledwo James znalazł się z powrotem w powszechnie dostępnym korytarzu, zauważył dwie dziewczęce postacie biegnące w jego stronę. Hekate i Britney.

- Widziałeś, kto to? – zapytała Hekate bez żadnych wstępów.

- Tak… Nie uwierzysz!

- Uwierzę. Gadaj.

- Profesor Creevey!

Hekate zawahała się przez moment.

- Za mną! – rzuciła krótko ruszając w głąb korytarza.

- Dokąd i po co? – zapytał James podążając za nią.

- Do jego gabinetu. Naszym ojcom nie uda się go pochwycić. Będzie chciał uciec, ale wcześniej musi tam wrócić. Nie wiem, dlaczego.

- No dobra. Na następnym skrzyżowaniu skręć w lewo.

- Jak to?

- Jest skrót. A co, nie wiedziałaś o nim?

Wbiegali właśnie po sekretnych schodach, gdy od dołu doszło ich wołanie. Obejrzeli się. Britney miała kłopoty z nadążeniem za nimi.

- Po… poczekajcie! – wysapała – Nie daję rady.

Hekate zagryzła wargi. Mieli niewiele czasu, czuła to. James na szczęście dostrzegł jej rozterkę.

- Wybacz, kuzyneczko – zwrócił się do Britney – to nie będzie zbyt miłe, ale nas przyspieszy…

Machnął różdżką wypowiadając w myśli _„levicorpus"_. Dziewczynka uniosła się i podleciała w górę schodów. Z trudem stłumiła pisk. James złapał ja za kostkę.

- Będę cię holował - wyjaśnił.

Pobiegli dalej. Gdy dotarli do gabinetu nauczyciela transmutacji zastali uchylone drzwi. James ścignął Britney na podłogę, zwolnił unoszące ją zaklęcie i sięgnął po mapę.

- Pusto – oznajmił z zadowoleniem. – Wchodzimy.

Wewnątrz – z nietypowych rzeczy – zastali wywrócone krzesło i trzy świece palące się na kutym świeczniku stojącym na biurku. Wyglądało na to, że właściciel opuścił to miejsce w pośpiechu. Potter starannie przymknął drzwi wejściowe pozostawiając dokładnie taką samą szczelinę, jaka była tam wcześniej.

- Patrzcie – powiedziała nagle Britney wskazując na wewnętrzne drzwi gabinetu, prowadzące do nauczycielskiej sypialni – To mosiądz!

- Transmutacja – wzruszyła ramionami Hekate.

- Za nimi też nikogo nie ma. – James rzucił okiem na mapę. – Sprawdzamy?

- Tak… To chyba tam mamy się z nim zmierzyć.

- A uda nam się? – W głosie Britney słychać było strach.

- Mamy szansę.

Przeszli do drugiego pomieszczenia i zamarli. W fotelu siedziała bez ruchu nieznana kobieta. Oczy miała otwarte i nieruchome. James zerknął nerwowo na mapę.

- Kolejne ciało. Jak Filch i wujek Percy. Chyba wiem, po co Duch będzie chciał tu…

Przerwał mu szelest uchylającego się okna. Coś wleciało przez nie do środka, po czym okno zamknęło się z powrotem. Siedząca do tej pory spokojnie postać wyciągnęła rękę i szybkim, automatycznym ruchem pochwyciła przybyły przedmiot.

- Okropne – jęknęła Britney kuląc się, co przy jej rozmiarach niewiele dało.

- To różdżka – mruknął James przyglądając się uważnie. – Podobna do twojej, tylko dłuższa. Lepiej jej nie ruszać, jeszcze właściciel poczuje, że ktoś tu jest… No to jak, Hekate? Jaki jest plan?

Córka Dracona zaprowadziła ich do rogu pomieszczenia.

- Creevey zaraz tu będzie – powiedziała. – Britney staje w środku z wyciągnięta różdżką. James i ja łączymy nasze dłonie na nadgarstku Dużej B. Gdy Żywy Duch się pojawi, rzucamy _petrificus totalus_.

- Słyszałem w życiu sensowniejsze pomysły niż petryfikowanie ducha – zaprotestował Potter.

- Bazyliszek potrafi spetryfikować nawet ducha, a Britney ma różdżkę z bazyliszkowym rdzeniem. A teraz uważajcie. Czuję, że nadchodzi.

Następne wydarzenia rozegrały się w błyskawicznym tempie.

Dennis Creevey wychynął z podłogi pomiędzy drzwiami a fotelem. Ledwo jego sylwetka ukazała się w całości ponad posadzką, Britney, James i Hekate krzyknęli _„Petrificus totalus!"_. Hebanowa różdżka wydała z siebie przeciągły wizg i zaklęcie uderzyło Żywego Ducha. Nie spetryfikowało go, lecz w pewien sposób zamroziło jego zewnętrzną warstwę. Skrępowany w ten sposób Dennis zaczął się rzucać wewnątrz swojego kształtu chcąc zrzucić z siebie trzymające go więzy. Wyglądało to, jakby wewnątrz sylwetki Creeveya szalała burza. Britney jednak wciąż mierzyła w niego różdżką, a Hekate i James pomagali jej utrzymać moc zaklęcia. Czuli, że jeśli je poluzują, jeśli stracą koncentrację, czarnoksiężnik wyrwie im się… I wtedy nie będzie już czego z nich zbierać.

James poczuł jak krople potu spływają mu po skroni. Podtrzymywanie czaru wymagało wysiłku. Creevey nie przestawał walczyć.

- Peter! – zawołał James w kierunku leżącej u jego stóp mapy – Mój ojciec jest niedaleko. Znajdź go, niech tu przyjdzie!

Na tle okna pojawiła się mglista sylwetka Glizdogona. Skinęła głową i spłynęła przez zamkowe mury ku błoniom. Mijały kolejne długie sekundy. Nagle Hekate westchnęła chrapliwie.

- Nie uwierzył mu!

- Kto? Jak?

- Twój ojciec nie uwierzył. Nie przyjdzie.

Jamesa opanowała wściekłość. Miało to i swoją dobrą stronę: zasilony potężną dawką emocji czar jeszcze mocniej skrępował nauczyciela. Chłopak nie miał jednak wątpliwości – jeszcze minuta czy dwie i Creevey pokona zaklęcie.

Potter myślał gorączkowo: co zrobić, jak wzmocnić urok, co zrobiłby ojciec na jego miejscu?... Nagle doznał olśnienia.

- Utrzymacie go same przez chwilę?

- Byle nie za długo – sapnęła Hekate. Britney tylko kiwnęła głową.

James oderwał swoją dłoń od ręki Britney, szybkim ruchem wydobył z rękawa własną różdżkę i smagnął nią ostro. Dennis poczuł, ze siła krępującego go czasu zmalała, szarpnął się mocniej, błyskawice wewnątrz jego sylwetki zalśniły jeszcze upiorniej, kontury zaczęły się rozmazywać… Coś przeleciało koło niego, nie zwrócił na to uwagi, szarpnął się jeszcze raz – i urok pękł! Creevey odwrócił się w stronę trójki dzieciaków, akurat by dostrzec, jak James wciska Britney w dłoń drugą różdżkę. Jego własną, z takim trudem zdobytą gwajakową różdżkę!

- _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ – zabrzmiało ponownie.

Siła zaklęcia wzmocnionego przez bliźniacze różdżki była tak ogromna, że skamieniła wszystkich obecnych w pomieszczeniu: trójkę młodych czarodziejów, Dennisa a także ciało nieznajomej kobiety.

A jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, rozsadziła okno wraz z futryną w drobny mak.


	22. Rozdział 22 Ponownie w Komnacie Tajemnic

**Rozdział 22. Ponownie w Komnacie Tajemnic**

Zaklęcie, które obezwładniło wszystkich znajdujących się w sypialni Dennisa Creeveya, wywołało straszliwy huk i falę magicznej energii, które rozniosły się po całym zamku. Uczniowie i nauczyciele jak jeden mąż zerwali się na nogi. Było oczywiste, że właśnie coś się wydarzyło. Pozostawało tylko pytanie – co?

Nie licząc ministra, pierwsi do pokoju nauczyciela transmutacji wpadli profesorowie Flitwick i Longbottom. Nic w tym dziwnego: ich gabinety znajdowały się najbliżej. Po chwili przybiegli Babbage i Arlatan. Początkowo wszyscy czterej osłupieli, ale wkrótce otrzymali od Harry'ego wyjaśnienia – i natychmiast przystąpili do działania.

Filius wysłał patronusy, by zawiadomić dyrektorkę i pozostałych nauczycieli. Następnie wraz z nimi zajął się zapędzaniem uczniów z powrotem do ich dormitoriów. W pokojach wspólnych wszystkich domów wybuchły wnet ożywione dyskusje – najgorętsze w Hufflepuffie i Gryffindorze, gdzie szybko zauważono brak Hekate, Britney i Jamesa.

Neville pośpieszył na spotkanie Ronowi i Draconowi. Warto tu wspomnieć, że Malfoy nie zgodził się na uwolnienie George'a Weasleya z więzów, dopóki Harry nie zleci mu tego osobiście.

Abak poprzez alarmowe połączenie siecią Fiuu wezwał posiłki z ministerstwa. Niebawem do Hogwartu dotarł specjalny pluton łowców z Wydziału Duchów. Przybyło też dwóch aurorów, którzy mieli odeskortować aresztowaną Romildę von Schriftrollenberg do Azkabanu, gdzie miała oczekiwać na proces przed Wizengamotem.

Charles Arlatan pozostał z Harrym. Zdjął urok z Jamesa, Hekate i Britney, a następnie wraz z ministrem zajął się pilnowaniem Creeveya, by ten nie wyswobodził się spod krępującej go klątwy. Jak się okazało, nie było to potrzebne: zaklęcie trzymało mocno.

Kilkanaście minut później w korytarzu przed gabinetem Dennisa zgromadzili się wszyscy: dyrektor Vector, większość nauczycieli, łowcy duchów pod dowództwem szefa Wydziału, Kaspra T. Friesta, oraz Harry, Ron, Draco, George, James, Hekate i Britney. Profesor Arlatan trzymał gwajakową różdżkę. Czterech łowców strzegło spetryfikowanego Żywego Ducha. Pod smolistą powłoką Creeveya rozbłyskały pojedyncze iskry – znak, że urok rzucony przez Britney słabnie.

Harry wyjaśnił krótko, kim w istocie był nauczyciel transmutacji.

- Jaki jest jego stan prawny? – zapytał Friest. – Czy aby na pewno możemy go uznać za ducha?

- Jego ciało jest martwe – odparł Harry. – Tak więc z prawnego punktu widzenia jest duchem i podlega twojemu wydziałowi. Jaki jest stan faktyczny, tego nikt nie wie.

- W takim razie sugerowałbym jak najszybsze dostarczenie go do miejsca spętania i rzucenie odpowiednich zaklęć. W przypadku tak agresywnych duchów lepiej prowadzić przesłuchania już po nałożeniu pęt… W którym miejscu umarł?

- Przy bramie szkoły – pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem George.

- Niedobrze – zasępił się Friest. – Ducha nie można uwięzić zbyt daleko od miejsca jego śmierci. Są dwie możliwości: las albo szkoła.

- Na wszystkie liczby przestępne – wyszeptała pobladła Vector – czy to znaczy, że nigdy się go stąd nie pozbędziemy?

- Niestety tak, łaskawa pani. Pozostaje znaleźć takie miejsce w szkole lub okolicy, gdzie jego obecność najmniej zaszkodzi żywym.

- Komnata tajemnic! – rzucił od niechcenia James. – Zawsze chciałem ją zobaczyć… – dodał, widząc zaskoczone miny zgromadzonych.

- To, co nam tutaj młody pan Potter zaproponował, nie jest wcale takie głupie – ożywił się profesor Flitwick. – Dostać się tam jest niezwykle trudno, a możemy jeszcze obłożyć ten loch dodatkowymi czarami.

- Niech i tak będzie. Hogwart przetrwał przez tysiąc lat, gdy w komnacie był zamknięty potwór Slytherina, przetrwa i drugi tysiąc, gdy tkwić tam będzie Żywy Duch – zadecydowała dyrektor Vector z lekkim westchnieniem. – Chodźmy.

Ruszyli w dziwnym pochodzie – ni to kondukcie, ni procesji – w stronę łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Przodem szli minister i dyrektor szkoły, dalej łowcy – holujący pomiędzy sobą wciąż unieruchomionego Żywego Ducha – za nimi Friest i nauczyciele, a w końcu szóstka pozostałych bohaterów dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Ron szedł ramię w ramię z Georgem, za nimi James i Britney, zaś Draco i Hekate zamykali kolumnę.

- Jednego nie rozumiem… – szepnął Ron do brata, gdy dotarli do schodów.

- Tylko jednego?

- Przede wszystkim jednego – Ron nie dostrzegł złośliwości. – Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj napaliłeś się na dorwanie Creeveya? I dlaczego uparłeś się zrobić to sam? Czemu nie dałeś nam znać?

- Proste jak włos Hermiony, braciszku. Po incydencie z McPhersonem wiedziałem, że ktoś chce mnie paskudnie wkopać, choć nie miałem fiołkowego pojęcia, kto to może być. Podejrzewaliście mnie, wiem o tym. Na dobitkę byłem uwikłany w romans… – George pokręcił głową z niesmakiem. – Akurat dzisiaj zrobiłem sobie dzień wolny, żeby wszystko spokojnie przemyśleć. Poszedłem do takiego jednego mugolskiego pubu na Southwark. Doskonałe miejsce, gdy ktoś ma chęć na dłuższą chwilę samotnej zadumy nad kuflem piwa… I cóż: postanowiłem zerwać z Romildą, a potem oddać się w ręce Harry'ego i Abenezera. Co do pierwszej części postanowienia, prawie się udało. Tyle że Romilda zaczęła mi nagle kadzić, jakim to ja super przywódcą nie jestem, no i jak ona jest mi oddana. Trochę mnie to zbiło z tropu, no bo jak to, ona też mnie podejrzewa?... No więc zapytałem ją, jak się zorientowała, że to właśnie ja. Rzuciła kilka szczegółów. I wtedy mnie olśniło, kawałki układanki nagle spasowały do siebie. To musiał być Dennis! Przestraszyłem się, że Romilda poniewczasie dojdzie do tego, że popełniła błąd. Musiałem dotrzeć do Hogwartu, zanim ona zorientuje się w swojej pomyłce i zdąży go ostrzec. Chciałem zawiadomić Neville'a, Hagrida i Vector, odciąć drogi ucieczki i wezwać was. Niestety, Creevey się zorientował, czekał na mnie przed szkołą. Co było dalej, już wiesz…

Dotarli do łazienki. Rezydująca w niej Jęcząca Marta początkowo wyglądała z ciekawością przez drzwi swojej kabiny, ale gdy spostrzegła łowców, szybko skryła się w odpływie muszli. Harry podszedł do właściwego kranu. Z niejakim wysiłkiem przypomniał sobie, jak w mowie węży powiedzieć „otwórz się". Intuicyjna znajomość wężowego języka zaniknęła u niego wraz z unicestwieniem cząstki duszy Voldemorta, tak więc trudno się dziwić, że dopiero za drugim razem udało mu się wysyczeć te słowa poprawnie. Umywalka odsunęła się, ukazując wejście do stromo opadającego tunelu.

W końcu wszyscy znaleźli się w obszernej podziemnej komnacie, w której wciąż spoczywał zmumifikowany zewłok bazyliszka. Friest i jego łowcy rzucili zaklęcie wieczystych kajdan, po czym zdjęli czar paraliżujący Creeveya. Uwolniony Dennis rozejrzał się bacznie, po czym na jego widmowej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech.

- No proszę! – rzucił lekkim tonem. – Jednak zostałem złapany. Moje gratulacje!

- Masz szczęście, że nie żyjesz – warknął minister. – Nie ma kary dość srogiej za to, co zrobiłeś i co chciałeś zrobić.

- …i co w końcu i tak zrobię, Harry. Czy nie widzisz? Czy nie rozpoznajesz zatraty, nawet patrząc jej w twarz?... Można mnie pokonać. Można mnie uwięzić. Ale nie sposób mnie zniszczyć. Żaden czar nie utrzyma mnie tu w nieskończoność. A ja, wiesz, mam wieczność przed sobą. Ja wrócę, Harry. Na pewno wrócę. Może znowu przegram. Raz, drugi, dziesiąty! Ale w końcu zwyciężę. A mnie wystarczy jedno, tylko jedno zwycięstwo.

- Kim ty naprawdę jesteś?

- Jestem tym samym Dennisem Creeveyem, którego zawsze znałeś. Zaskoczony? Chyba tak. Chcesz? Mogę ci wszystko opowiedzieć. Co prawda już cię nie podziwiam, ale nadal cię lubię!

Harry z trudem powstrzymał odruch wymiotny. Przed obłędem Dennisa cofał się umysł. Minister najchętniej by stąd wyszedł. Ale wiedział, że to, co Creevey ma do powiedzenia, kiedyś się przyda – jeśli nie jemu, to tym, którzy w przyszłości będą musieli zmierzyć się z Żywym Duchem.

- Gadaj – warknął – byle krótko!

- Jak krótko, to krótko. Pamiętasz, kiedy zobaczyłeś mnie po raz pierwszy? Na rozpoczęciu roku, niedługo po tym, jak wpadłem do jeziora. To, co się wtedy stało, dla mnie samego długo było niejasne. Pamiętam, że płynęliśmy do zamku. Nagle wypadłem za burtę, zachłysnąłem się. A potem… _wzleciałem_. Trudno znaleźć inne słowo. Zobaczyłem z góry, jak wielka macka wrzuca mnie z powrotem do łodzi. Nagle poczułem, że jakaś siła ściąga z mnie w dół i pakuje we mnie samego, jak w mokry worek. Wydawało mi się, że umarłem i znowu ożyłem. Uznałem to za świetną przygodę, choć intuicyjnie wiedziałem, że o pewnych szczegółach nie mogę nikomu opowiedzieć. Nawet własnemu bratu i jego idolowi.

- Minęły lata – kontynuował Dennis. – Colin poległ, reszta mojej rodziny zginęła. Postanowiłem skończyć ze sobą. Raz i na dobre. Powieszenie czy _Avada Kedavra_ nie wchodziły w grę, one tylko zabijały ciało. Nie wystarczało mi to. Ja chciałem pełnego unicestwienia. Znalazłem dementora, podstawiłem mu się i… nic. Ignorował mnie. Ja też nie czułem jego obecności. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że coś jest nie tak. Zacząłem eksperymentować, badać swój potencjał, swoje ograniczenia. Chciałem zrozumieć kim… czym jestem. Szybko się zorientowałem, że mogę opuszczać swoje ciało, że istnieję niezależnie od niego. Wtedy też zaczęło się we mnie budzić moje przeznaczenie, świadomość tego, po co zostałem z powrotem ściągnięty do życia.

- Spokojnie, już kończę… Posłuchaj: Cała historia ludzkości widziana z pewnego dystansu jest jednym wielkim cmentarzyskiem narodów i cywilizacji. Kultury rodzą się, rozkwitają, trwają, a potem więdną, upadają i giną. Wszystko zgodnie z duchem swego czasu. Nasz świat, świat magów, zbliża się już do swojego kresu. Rozejrzyj się wokół: czy nie widzisz oznak upadku?

- My, czarodzieje, widzimy i potrafimy więcej niż niemagiczni ludzie. Umiemy dostrzec duchy czasu. Dla nas przybierają one realny kształt. Tak, tym właśnie jestem: duchem uwiądu naszego świata. Dla was jestem zły, absolutnie i aksjomatycznie zły. Lecz punktu widzenia wieczności – jestem po prostu konieczny.

- Pieprzysz, Creevey!

- Nie chcesz, to nie wierz, nic mi po tym. Sam się prosiłeś – wycedził Dennis, po czym obrócił się tyłem do zebranych w geście ciężkiej obrazy. Nie odezwał się już ni słowem, ani też nie poruszył, dopóki wszyscy nie opuścili komnaty. Wtedy podleciał ku posągowi Slytherina, usiadł na jego stopie i zaczął cierpliwie czekać. W końcu miał wieczność przed sobą…

Było już dobrze po północy, gdy Harry, Ron, Draco i George opuścili zamek. Przez ośnieżone błonia podążali ku bramie. Ich rola w tej historii była zakończona. Co miało być wyjaśnione – wyjaśniono, co miało zostać opowiedziane – opowiedziano. Doszli już prawie do granic terenów szkoły, gdy nagle Draco przystanął.

- A to dopiero! – oznajmił głosem, w którym brzmiało szczere zaskoczenie pomieszane z rozbawieniem. – Właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, że to wcale nie musiała być Hekate. Przepowiednia mówiła jedynie, że nowego Czarnego Pana pokona dziedzic tego, który powalił poprzedniego, oraz córki jego dawnych wrogów. Hekate i Britney były naturalnymi kandydatkami, ale… W zasadzie którąkolwiek z nich mogłaby równie dobrze zastąpić córka Sami-Wiecie-Kogo!

- Córka Voldemorta? – Harry roześmiał się głośno. – Toż to najbardziej idiotyczny koncept, jaki mogę sobie wyobrazić!

- Może brakuje ci wyobraźni, Potter? – zadrwił Malfoy – Ciekaw jestem, co w takim razie powiedziałbyś na krążącą tu i ówdzie plotkę, że za szkolnych czasów, hm, _kręciłeś_ ze starym Snapem?

- Już bym wolał z nim, niż z tobą – odpalił Harry.

Draco aż się zakrztusił.

- Cofam, co powiedziałem – wycharczał, gdy zdołał złapać oddech.

Ron i Harry rechotali jak dzicy. Jedynie George nie przyłączył się do ogólnej wesołości. Policzył na palcach do trzech, pokręcił głową w zadumie, a w końcu machnął niecierpliwie ręką. To już i tak nie miało znaczenia.

W tym samym czasie James odprowadzał Britney i Hekate do kuchennego korytarza prowadzącego do ich dormitorium.

- Co będzie z tą drugą różdżką? – zapytała Britney.

- Tata ma oddać ją Ollivanderowi – odparł James. – Wiecie co? Trochę mi szkoda, że nie pasowała do nikogo z nas.

Hekate zatrzymała się w pół kroku.

- Minie jeszcze prawie dziesięć lat, nim urodzi się ktoś, komu będzie ona pisana – powiedziała.

- No to musimy poczekać…

- W istocie, James. – Spojrzała na niego z ukosa. – Musimy.

Po czym pomachała mu wesoło, a następnie złapała Britney za rękaw i pociągnęła ją w kierunku wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Hufflepuffu.

James został sam. Noga za nogą powlókł się w kierunku sali wejściowej. W połowie korytarza, obok tkwiącej w ściennym uchwycie pochodni, przystanął. Jeszcze jedna rzecz pozostała do zrobienia. Wydobył mapę.

- Peter! – zawołał półgłosem.

- _Słucham?_ – Na pergaminie pojawił się wyraz pisany ręką Glizdogona.

- Chyba pora, żebyśmy pogadali o naszym układzie.

- _To już nieaktualne_ – odpisał Peter.

- Jak to?

- _Twój ojciec rozproszył drugą część mnie. Minie wiele lat, nim tamten Glizdogon znowu przybierze postać, w której będzie w stanie cokolwiek zrobić. Do tego czasu muszę pozostać tu, gdzie jestem._

- Czyli znowu pozostaje czekać… A jeśli zniszczyłbym mapę?

- _Nie rób tego! Unicestwiłbyś mnie, a jego skazał na nieprzemijającą mękę._

- To już lepiej niech zostanie po staremu.

James schował mapę. Nie był pewien, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy też może raczej winien się martwić ze względu na to, że jednak się cieszy.

* * *

**K O N I E C**


End file.
